The Next Horror
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Updated ch16. Sequel to 'The Horror of Popularity'. Bad things happen again when punished spirits escape Dark Manor and want revenge. But this time Brightsburg's the city. What will happen when teens get blamed for the awful event?
1. Prologue

The Next Horror

Disclaimer: I don't own FOP. I'm **Not **repeating.

Please Note: This is a sequel to the fic 'The Horror of Popularity'. I know I said I wouldn't do a sequel. Blame the person who I dedicate to (I don't mean this in a **bad **way). Damn temptation.

It is also advised that you read my FOP fic 'The Horror of Popularity' before you read this fic because you're going to get confused with stuff that's going on this story because it takes up years after the prequel left off and even characters from the show have been changed and or altered. Please note also that this story has OCs as well as characters from the show. So don't go whining in the review box about OCs after I've already warned you about them.

Dedication: To lucyrocks73. In her story she had mentioned about being sad that the first story ended. I saw it before but that day (March 9) it just somehow made a sequel start to creep in and pop up in seconds. The temptation had become too strong. But thanks anyway for making me continue my best FOP story.

Created: March 9, 2004

Posted: Tuesday April 19th, 2005

Prologue

(Ten years later)

Two Thirteen year-old twins stood in front of a memorial hidden in their family basement. The memorial said:

**Memorial**

**This is a memorial for Timmy Turner. Who was kidnapped for speculated reasons and was never heard from again. Even though disputed, it's been decided that Timmy Turner is no longer among the living. A hero in Dimmsdale, his name strikes mostly terror, anger and suspicion in other places worldwide. He's left behind his parents Mr. and Mrs. Turner and his younger twin siblings; Damien and Hope, who were born about two years before his disappearance. Timmy Turner will be sadly missed by some and not missed by many. But in the end he had good intentions and started out a good person before he helped bring about what's been called for years 'The Horror of Popularity' upon Dimmsdale. **

"Can you believe that he was our brother?" Damien Turner asked in disgust.

"No way," Hope Turner admitted, "plus most of the stuff is claimed to be rumours today anyway," she added.

"Well thank GOD for that," Damien stated, "can you IMAGINE having people believing that a relative of yours is a mass murderer?" he asked her softly, "because that's what he is in the end," he concluded.

"Mom and Dad said that in the end he was a good person," Hope said as she a hand along the memorial, "he became corrupted by all the hysteria and after wards was warped by the Mayor who tricked him into believing that they never tried to communicate with him after everything had happened with the kids dying," she said sadly.

"But they did wait for like two years," Damien pointed out, "kinda long if you want to keep yourself attached to your kid," he said and Hope nodded.

"I just hope that this is the end of it all and everything," Hope said with a sigh.

"It's kind of been the end for **years **sis," Damien told her, "things like this don't just take a vacation and then resurface," he said, "this is not a movie," he added with a small laugh and Hope soon lost her worried expression and started to laugh too.

"I guess so," Hope said between laughs and smiled, "I guess such things don't happen in real life," she said more confidently, "last one upstairs is a rotten egg!" she cried suddenly and ran off before Damien could stop her.

Damien turned back to look at the memorial.

"I wish I could've gotten to know you man," Damien said, "before you became corrupted you seemed like a good guy," he said then sighed, "it would've been cool to have an older brother," he said honestly, "but I'm an older brother already since I have younger twin sister to take care of," he said as he rocked on his heels, "well, I wish you good luck where ever you are man," he said simply, "even if you are a murderer," he added and left to catch up with his sister.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Clothing Store in Canada)

"I want one of those," Britney Joy whispered as she pointed at a red bra as she and Wendy Caulfield walked around the clothing store.

"I'll get it for you after we buy your new dress," Wendy Caulfield said kindly as she led her 'sister' towards the dress section.

Over the years Wendy had a few memories of herself when she was Veronica the cheerleader back in Dimmsdale before and even a little after 'The Horror' was unleashed in Dimmsdale and caused unpopular kids to die when they bothered popular kids at the school she used to go to along with a black haired girl named Trixie Tang who seemed to be her best friend back then. She couldn't help but feel sad that the girl was gone. Even though she still felt rather disconnected from those memories of herself as Veronica, what had happened to Trixie and the other popular kids at the barn was horrible and inhumane. She had married Mr. Jeremy Caulfield at age seventeen, he had been her legal guardian earlier but through some connections she had her guardian changed to a lady named Ronda Caulfield (not related, just has the same last name) when she was fourteen. Mr. Caulfield then pretended not to know her and Wendy and he both pretended to slowly fall in love and got married when she was seventeen. Mr. Caulfield was raised in his young life in Canada so people knew him there and respected the marriage despite the age difference since he was twenty-nine when they got married. Now they had a five year-old little girl that they cherished with all their heart.

"Oh here's a pretty dress," Wendy said happily and held up a purple cotton dress, "would you like to try it on Britney?" she asked in the sweet voice people usually use when asking a retarded person certain questions.

"Mine!" Britney cried and grabbed the dress as a few people stared at Britney curiously as they wondered why a grown-up was acting like a six year-old.

"Don't you have shopping to do?" Wendy snapped and the embarrassed onlookers quickly looked away, "let me get you dressed Britney," she said kindly and Britney nodded and followed Wendy to the dressing room.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Dark Manor)

"What do you **mean** they escaped?" Tad exploded his ghostly figure floating over the old tables in the barn as he shook with fury, "how the HELL did that happen?" he demanded.

"It's not our fault!" Joseph shouted back, "Somehow the magic keeping them trapped here got reversed or was stopped."

"How does that happen?" Tad snarled.

"Not by walking them off the property," Joseph responded, "someone somewhere has some **seriously **strong magic," he continued, "and now the spirits that we trapped here and tortured for their wrong doings have escaped," he said seriously, "only God knows what they're going to do," he added gravely.

"I know," Timmy said suddenly as he came into the barn through the side wall, "they're going to want revenge," he stated.

"You mean…?" Tad started to ask incredulously.

"Wendy, Vicky, my surviving family,…. Everyone who either helped to kill them or is related to someone who caused their demise," Timmy said listed, "is in grave danger."

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Yes the spirits have escaped. If anyone's curious I'm talking about those of people like the Mayor, Britney's parents (the Jaces), and so on. After they were killed their souls were taken to Dark Manor (the Mayor was first sent to the torturous pits of hell but well…you get the drift) and have been imprisoned and tortured ever since. At least until now. Please review and Joseph, Britney, her parents and the twins are some of the OCs in this story. Wendy is technically an OC but she's also Veronica (you have to read the prequel to this story- 'The Horror of Popularity'- to understand. It would be too confusing to explain here because you need to understand and know the prequel either way).

Please note that I'm doing a story set before 'The Horror of Popularity' called 'Family Portraits'. It will be based on the major OCs from 'The Horror of Popularity' and will give you more of an idea of what their families were like before 'The Horror of Popularity' and pretty much what they were like in general. Look out for it, I can't give you a definite date.


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

Please Note: I saw this on homepage and thought others should see it. I didn't know that it was wrong to do this thing. I'm just letting others know so that their accounts don't get deleted.

April 27th, 2005 -- In addition, would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel its okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

D.S.: I removed the song I used from this fic because of this message. If you want to read it the way it originally WAS. You have to read it at my new homepage, just click 'homepage' on my profile to get there.

The Next Horror

Updated: Monday April 25, 2005

Chapter 1: It Begins

(Four hours later at 7pm at a Residence in Brightsburg)

Ricky laughed as he and Vicky sat in front of the television drinking booze and watching television. Vicky now thirty-three and a successful business woman who ran a cosmetic empire called 'Beauty Belongs to Vicky' and Ricky participated in competitions that involved chopping logs, boxing or lifting weights (most of which the last two were illegal and underground competitions) as ways of earning income. It had been years since they both collaborated and murdered Mr. Richard Richton. They remembered how it had covered the news pages and it was even temporarily rumoured in Dimmsdale that there was a brown haired boy in a grey uniform present in the prison when it all happened. But it was quickly quelled after the rumour further stated that it was Timmy Turner. Unfortunately the rumour was ONLY quelled in Dimmsdale. Everywhere else either thought about it temporarily and dismissed it or took it to heart and added it to the list of crazy things that happened in Dimmsdale and also to the belief that Timmy Turner was an evil person. Vicky felt a little sorry for Timmy but quickly got rid of her pity by remembering what had happened to her sister while she (Tootie) was under his 'care'.

Neither of them realized that tonight their past sin of murder would come back to haunt them. Haunt them tenfold.

Suddenly the television turned off. Vicky and Ricky continued laughing at the crazy antics they saw on the television. But it quickly died after they realized that the television was off.

"What's the ….?" Vicky started to ask.

"It must be a short circuit, temporary black out or something," Ricky suggested.

"Then why was only the television affected **IDIOT**?" Vicky snapped.

"Well what do **you **think?" Rick demanded.

"You two talk too much," a voice said suddenly and Vicky turned to the television set and realized that was where the voice was coming from.

"Ricky?" Vicky asked in a scared voice but got no response, "Ricky!" she cried and turned to see that there was no one beside her, "RICKY!" she screamed and jumped to her feet.

"You love him don't you?" a different voice asked and Vicky turned to see Richard Richton Jr.

"What are you doing here?" Vicky asked fearfully as she stepped back as Richard came closer.

"You've been married to your husband for a little over three years, right?" Richard asked, "yeah," he continued, "did you two REALLY think that no one would've found out?" he asked her frankly and followed her as she ran off and stumbled into the kitchen, "because that was **really **stupid," he told her angrily as he clenched his fists and followed her into the kitchen.

"Your Father was a **MONSTER**!" Vicky cried as she grabbed a knife and threw it after Richard who barely ducked in time to not be stabbed by it, "he helped to create the **very **gas that killed those kids!" she screamed.

"But he regretted it!" Richard retorted angrily, "do you know what it was like?" he demanded, "as a little boy less than ten finding out that your Father was practically a mass murderer!" he shouted at her, "both my parents went to jail!" he yelled, "then in my teens both my parents die," he continued, "one by suicide and the other by the hands of **you** with the assistance of your then boyfriend now turned husband!"

"I couldn't let him get away with what he did," Vicky said seriously as she now clutched a large butcher knife and edged herself towards the back door, "and he tried to kill your older brother damn it!" she cried, "you're grown man now and in your twenties," she continued, "I saw the bodies you know," she said suddenly and Richard froze, "if you saw what I saw you'd want to kill everyone responsible too," she concluded.

"The bodies?" Richard asked in a cracked voice, "so you're the one…?" he started to ask.

"With help I saved three children including your older brother," Vicky stated, "I was apart of the resistance and…" she continued.

But she stopped when she heard a blood-curling scream that sounded like her husband Ricky.

"**RICKY**!" Vicky screamed and started to run in the direction of the scream.

Suddenly there was a gunshot and after a moment of standing still in mid-run, Vicky fell down in a heap.

"I'm sorry," Richard whispered as his hand holding the pistol shook, "you might've saved my brother," he continued, "but you murdered my Father knowing **fully** well that he was sorry about what he had done and that he was **all** that I had left," he said more firmly, "**that** is unforgivable," he added in a snarl.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the basement) 

Ricky's blood curling scream filled the house as one of his sharpest and favourite saws sawed through the flesh and bone of his thigh. Soon the severed body part fell to the floor and flesh, blood and bone could be seen as Ricky continued bawling and screaming.

The saw rose again and Ricky watched it fearfully. He wondered what was happening to Vicky in the living room. He remembered hearing a strange voice start to speak and suddenly he felt something grab his feet and before he could make a sound, something dragged him through the floor and quickly took him to the basement. Now he knew what it was. Mr. Richard Richton, the man he had helped his wife Vicky murder nearly ten years ago. Or at least it was the ghost of Mr. Richard Richton.

After being dragged into the attic. He was flung against the wall where a lot of his tools and hardware were hung. Suddenly he couldn't move from where he was. His left arm was frozen in a straight upward position and his palm was one on of one of his black miniature drills with his fingers opened straight and his thumb was bent on the soft flesh of the inner part of his palm, his right arm's elbow was bent so the upper part of his arm was bend downwards along with his other palm which was fully opened and all five digits were opened straight and rested stiffly against the wall, his left thigh was bent at the knee but his leg and foot was pressed right under his thigh and sneaker clad foot was practically on his balls and his right thigh was stretched straight to the right in between his electronic saws and was a pretty tight fit, but oddly though his foot was bent in position where it looked like his right foot was in a tip-toe position which looked a lot like a ballet position when they went pointe. If fact his whole position on the wall looked like a very odd ballet position. One could say it was a sick joke for a competitive, non-artsy tough man like Ricky to be frozen in a position like this. But this was the least of the problem. The ghost that did this wasn't looking to humiliate Ricky; he wanted to punish the then young adult now strong man in his thirties for leading him purposefully to his jail cell to me murdered. Suddenly nails rose in the air and Ricky was about to scream but suddenly a baseball rose in the air and flew into his mouth suffocating his screams. Then the nails flew forward and Ricky cried out as three nails (twelve in all) pierced through his palms and his feet got one through each knee and the last two went through his anklebone painfully.

"Painful isn't it?" a voice hissed and Ricky looked around with tear filled and fearful red pupiled eyes, "did it **ever **bother you when you were leading **me **to my **_death_**?" the voice demanded as Rick continued looking around trying to find the source of the voice but was still unable to see it.

Ricky tried to say he was sorry but his words were muffled by the baseball, which was still in his mouth.

"You'd only apologize because you fear dying," the voice said with a chuckle, "I'm certain that you know who **I **am by now," the voice stated, "I am Mr. Richard Richton," he declared, "some call me senior because my youngest son has the same name," he continued, "and if you're wondering why I'm torturing **you **instead of your **precious **wife," he said almost sultrily, "let's just say that in a way you're a bit like me," he said suddenly and Ricky would have adamantly shook his said and shouted 'no' if it weren't for the fact that his body was frozen and a baseball obstructed any intelligible speech from exiting his mouth, "**I **practically created the gas that killed **all** those kids," he admitted, "but it was Timmy who released it on those kids that day when us **adults** could not," he revealed, "I **made **the gas, but Timmy released it," he said, "just like **you **led me to my death, while your **wife** pulled the trigger," he told Ricky, "Timmy couldn't have released the gas without me creating it, while Vicky couldn't have murdered me without you disguising yourself as a warden and leading me to my cell which was to be my resting place until I got buried elsewhere," he concluded, "and that's why," he said emotionlessly, "**YOU'RE GONNA PAY**!" he shouted with such ferocious anger that Ricky released a muffled scream and struggled against his nailed bondage but only caused blood to flow more heavily and even more painful tearing of his flesh.

Suddenly there was a buzzing noise and Ricky looked to see his favourite red saw rising in the air as if by itself. It was on and Ricky's eyes widened in fear as he stared at the saw as it got closer and closer. But then he this strange coldness over his mouth and the baseball was removed. Ricky quickly coughed and tried to spit out the taste of the ball out of his mouth. But his attention quickly went back to the saw which strangely was moving in the opposite direction. Ricky watched it suspiciously but suddenly felt something moist. He looked down to realize that he had wet himself. His face went red with anger and embarrassment. Despite fearing for his life, he didn't at all **like **the idea of being humiliated in such a manner. Especially when it involved his own body betraying him. Then he heard deathly chilling laughter and noticed that the basement door was now opened.

"I think it's about time for your red haired beloved to hear you **scream**, don't you think?" Mr. Richton asked and laughed some more, "you **REALLY **shouldn't have made this a sound proof room once the door closes," he continued, "you never know what emergencies might require you to cry for help," he added and chuckled evilly.

"You crazy bastard!" Ricky exploded, "you **better **let me go!" he shouted as he struggled against his bondage yet again not caring about the pain, "and you **BETTER **leave my wife alone!" he added angrily.

"Oh **I'm **not going to lay a hand on your wife," Mr. Richton revealed, "I'll leave that to my **son**."

"Your what?" Ricky asked softly and stopped struggling.

"The place where I was imprisoned as mutated me and other ghosts somehow," Mr. Richton spoke, "I can make myself visible and invisible and pass through objects like all other ghosts," he continued, "but **unlike **other ghosts I can temporarily make myself solid and or be able to hold objects for long periods without my hand or anywhere else immediately sliding through it," he said, "and as for my son," he told Ricky, "I told him everything," he said coldly, "and he's up there with your precious wife," he added gleefully.

"Wha…?" Ricky started to ask confused, "Wai… Vic…!" he stated to realize then proceeded to scream Vicky's name in an attempt to warn her.

But his shout was cut off when the saw suddenly moved with lightening speed and proceeded to cut off Ricky's thigh from right below his waist. Ricky let out a blood curling scream as the saw mercilessly cut through flesh first and then bone and flesh and pieces of flesh and splashes of blood flew across the room. The severed thigh fell to the floor and after Ricky recovered a bit from the pain, wondered about his wife as he fearfully watched the saw.

Presently, Ricky was shaking and sobbing slightly from the pain as he watched the saw fearfully.

Suddenly the saw struck again but this time into Ricky's chest and he screamed as he was torn open and his insides along with blood fell unheeded to the floor in loud splashes and plots. After a few more shrieks and several body spasms as Ricky went into shock. He was dead. His head now hung lop sided with eyes wide open and his lip hung slack despite the fact that his face had the look of someone who had just seen something horrifying or had something horrifying done to them. His face was covered in his own blood and the rest of his body was splashed and (or) soaked with the blood that mostly came after his chest straight down to his stomach was sliced open by the saw. He looked eerily like a strange horrific figurine some people place on their walls to surprise people except that this was real and also few people would have a figurine of someone with their chest cut open and being blood soaked along with the expression forever etched upon Ricky's face. It wouldn't even be wanted as a painting!

The saw fell to the ground and Mr. Richton appeared in his ghostly form and he let out a loud happy laugh that was eerie based on the setting that he was laughing in had a carcass nailed to a wall which was slashed in blood and pieces of flesh along with the floor which also had most of Ricky's organ's on it for added effect of the horrible scene in which Mr. Richton was laughing happily in.

Splashes of blood covered his pale white ghostly figure which was almost totally transparently white except for the orange prison uniform he wore and white shoes along with white socks which had more colour than his body despite also being transparent.

"Father!" Richard cried from upstairs, "people are surrounding the house!" he continued to shout, "they heard the screams and are trying to get in," he warned his father, "I don't think this black magic spell that I put on the doors of this house will last much longer," he stated, "they'll soon be able to get in!"

"Calm down my boy," Mr. Richton said simply and glided to the living room where Richard was standing around looking very worried, "where's Vicky?" he asked and Richard pointed to the kitchen and Mr. Richton went in quickly and soon came back through the kitchen door laughing, "well done!"

"I don't feel so **great**," Richard snapped softly, "now let's get **out **of **here**," he commanded and Mr. Richton noticed for the first time the angry shouts from outside and the distinct sound of something heavy pounding on the front door.

"Hold my hand," Mr. Richton instructed and Richard listened, "now we're both invisible and able too through any and everything for five minutes together," he said after his son gasped when he realized that he was now just as transparent as his Father, "you can see **yourself**, but other's **can't **see **you**," he explained to his son, "let's get going," he said emotionlessly and he and his son went through the door and moved through the large crowd of people who were pounding at the house and shouting as their strongest males kept hitting their bodies against the door as they already knew that Vicky and Ricky's house had _special_ **shatter proof **windows and wouldn't break even when hit by a shot gun (and the windows were **ALL **locked).

Done.

Death's Soulmate: I changed the rating to M mostly because of the gore and also to be safe. There will be few scenes of M rated crude language. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter. Remember if you haven't read the prequel 'The Horror of Popularity' you'll have **trouble **fully understanding this **sequel**. I'm not demanding for you to review if you're reading and reviewing this story already to review the prequel. I'm not looking for extra reviews for it, I just want readers to **understand **this story fully. Although it would be nice if you left one so I'd know what you thought of the prequel. Just a thought. I hope you enjoyed this gory chapter. I'll try and update again this week.


	3. Chapter 2: Strange Events

The Next Horror

Updated: Monday June 20, 2005

Chapter 2: Strange Events

(Following Day at 7 a.m.)

"So what do we have?" Officer Drew Grady asked as he entered the residence where all the strange things happened just for residents to find out later that there was a murder.

"Red haired Caucasian male, dead from severe physical mutilation, killed in the basement probably sometime after seven p.m. last night," Officer Tracey Bennett responded, "we're not sure who did it but we suspect some kind of cult," she continued.

"Why?" Officer Grady asked as Officer Bennett led him to the basement.

"The male was nailed in a potentially mock 'Jesus on the Cross' fashion," Officer Bennett explained, "one of his thighs was also cut off," she told him, "how can you take the smell?" she asked through her cloth mask, "he was also had his entire chest cavity torn open," she continued, "his organs are still all over the floor in front of his body and his face is frozen in horror," she added.

"Sounds more like some sick serial killer starting up to me," Officer Grady stated, "don't cults usually kidnap their victims and take them off to some abandoned loc…JESUS!" he started to ask but then cried out upon seeing the mutilated body nailed to the wall, "who the fuck did this?" he demanded.

"We don't know," Officer Bennett responded formally, "but your right about the cults usually taking away their victims," she admitted, "I kind of forgot about that," she said sheepishly.

"How can you be sheepish at a time like this?" Officer Grady asked as he stared at the rotting organs on the floor and suddenly saw a maggot, "ugh!" he cried and ran back up the stairs looking rather green, his hand clamped over his mouth.

Officer Bennett sighed. She had been to lots of death made by sickos in other towns. But it was the first such a horror happened in Brightsburg.

Seems someone wants to bring a new wave of horror to this town. (Officer Bennett's thoughts)

* * *

(8pm at Dark Manor)

Vicky opened her eyes. Then she quickly jumped to her feet. She remembered being shot after running to help her screaming husband. But when she touched herself she realized that she was solid. She wasn't dead and she wasn't shot. In fact her body was perfectly in tact. No pain, no blood, no nothing. But then Vicky realized something else. She was no longer at her house. She was in some old place of some sort. Then she realized that she was in a barn.

WTF am I doing in a barn? Wait. I know this place. Oh no. (Vicky's thoughts)

Vicky remembered what this place was. Then she had a flashback, a memory which had given her nightmares for months.

(Flashback, years ago when Vicky was last in this barn)

Vicky and Mary ran around the room quickly searching for any living bodies. So far they'd found only dead. Including the once most popular and most sought after Trixie Tang. Vicky hurried to the other side of the barn and while searching through more dead bodies saw a black skinned blue haired girl that she didn't know but from the girl's blank open eyes Vicky could tell that she was dead. Vicky checked her pulse anyway and it only proved her assumption.

"I found someone!" Mary cried suddenly and Vicky turned in time to see a boy she recognized as Richard Richton's son, "he's probably still alive because of all the bodies that were on top of him," she suggested, "he must have fainted earlier on and got covered by this dead bunch," she theorized, "it stinks here let's go," she stated bluntly since the room stunk with all those nasty gray dead bodies, "come on Vicky you can't take Carbon Monoxide much longer," she said and saw Vicky turn around with two twin looking blonde girls in her hands and tears in her eyes.

"They were four of them (meaning they were quadruplets)," Vicky told Mary, "I had to pry these two away from their already dead sisters," she whispered.

"Let's go," Mary said in a more commanding voice and Vicky nodded.

(End Flashback)

Vicky fell back to the floor. Why was she back at this place again? Was this what really happened her? She didn't die but was instead knocked out by that Richard Richton Jr. guy and sent here.

"But how would he know about this place?" Vicky asked herself softly.

"His Father told him about it," a voice said suddenly and Vicky shrieked and jumped to her feet again.

"Who's there?" Vicky asked fearfully, "Who's there?" she now asked angrily as she slowly returned to her usual tough demeanour.

"Don't tell me that you can't recognize my voice?" the same voice teased and Vicky picked up that it was not only female but also very familiar.

"Tr…Tri…Tri…Trixie?" Vicky asked softly after thinking about where she had heard that voice before, "is that you?"

"In the spirit," Trixie responded and appeared in front of Vicky who shrieked, "never saw a ghost before?" she teased.

Vicky continued to stare at Trixie. She looked like her former self except for the fact that she was wearing that ugly gray uniform and she was transparent.

"Joseph brought you back," Trixie explained.

"Who?" Vicky asked.

"Glowing eyes, has the body of the deceased Tad," Trixie reminded her.

"Oh yeah, glow boy," Vicky recalled, "where is he anyway?" she asked.

"Right here," Joseph responded and opened the door to the musty old barn, "glow boy am I?" he asked her.

"Where's Vick?" Vicky immediately demanded remembering her husband.

"I couldn't save you both," Joseph told her, "my powers are still low from trying to find those escaped ghosts."

"You mean Vick's dead!" Vicky screamed.

"Richard's Dad's ghost got to him and left with him son before I arrived," Joseph said, "I'm sorry," he added.

"My husband's dead?" Vicky whispered and fell to her kneel, "poor Vick," she said then broke into tears.

* * *

(Following Day at Brightsburg Junior High)

Damien Turner sat at the lunch table with his friends George Remus, Henry Rogers, Mira James and Ferrari Mazda. His sister Hope was at the popular table with her usual group of friends. Damien was rather popular but opted to sit at a regular table today because it was the only way he could sit with Mira and George who weren't popular at all.

"So you heard about the murder?" Henry Rogers asked as he took another bite of his ham sandwich.

"The one of that Vick guy?" Mira asked in her brisk squeaky voice.

"What else nerd girl?" Henry responded in annoyance.

"Call her that again and you can go back to the jock table," Damien told him coldly without looking at him.

Henry rolled his eyes. Henry and Damien were both jocks and the top five footballers on their American Football team. Henry only sat this table today because he wanted to talk about the murders with Damien and could only do so here since Damien chose to sit here today.

"Touchy," Henry said and took another bite of his sandwich, "so what do you think about the murders DAMIEN."

"Don't be a jerk," George said pointedly and got a glare from Henry who in response got George's middle finger.

"Keep that finger to yourself boy," Ferrari snapped at George angrily.

"Who you calling boy you cheerleading…" George exploded.

"Oh shut it!" Mira screamed and several students stopped to stare at us, "I'm having a migraine and don't need to hear any of you guys your crap," she added in annoyance.

"I would've loved to hear what you were going to call my girlfriend," Henry snarled at George threateningly.

"You know what it would be," George responded and grinned as Henry's Caucasian skin became red.

"Quit it," Damien spat, "you guys can go spar later in the parking after school."

"I'm not messing up my record for jock boy here," George said frankly.

"Like you're a hot shot," Henry countered.

"I don't mind being average on the school social status bar," George said simply, "prevents me from being placed on hated websites created by student you give your umm delightful habits of things like hmmm locker spaced habitats," he said sarcastically.

"I could fit you in a locker," Henry threatened.

"If it's the size of a huge safe," Mira chimed in.

This was true. George was a hefty teenager who was the eldest of the friends at the table being almost fifteen. All the others were thirteen and fourteen. George was a big boned African American and even though some from a far would think him fat, he was pure muscle. He was built bigger than a large American Football Quarter Back. He was a member of the Drama Club but enjoyed doing fitness training alone at home. He was six foot three, had dark brown eyes and had black hair right on top of his head.

"Whatever," Henry muttered, "you really have a mouth you know that Mira?" he asked her.

"Thank You," Mira responded sarcastically.

Henry and Mira only crossed paths because they were both friends with Damien. But they weren't friends with each other. Henry was one of the stars of the football team who only hung around the cream of the crop unless he hung around Damien's friends the average status George and nerdy Mira. And he ONLY did that because Damien hung around them and sooner or later Henry would need to talk or just chat with Damien who rarely went near the jock table. Henry was five foot nine, medium built, had brown hair and light brown eyes. He was much more popular than Damien because he loved being in the popular crowd and mostly hung out with them alone. Unlike Damien who declared open hatred for the ways of most popular people who he openly called 'snobs', jerks, whores, bullies, and bitches. This made him an 'unliked' popular person and also only accepted at the jock table with some trepidation. Henry never had that problem. Mira was the total opposite. She was below even Gregory as she was nerdy AND unpopular. Even most average guys wouldn't date her because of her brisk attitude alone, including Gregory who was only friends with her because they had ultimately agreed to disagree with each other. Mira was opinionated and not afraid to speak her mind. Most interpreted it as her being bitchy and acting as if she were better than other people or snobbish. Few like Damien saw that Mira just liked to speak her mind and didn't care what other people thought. She didn't mean to be rude, it was just part of her personality. Mira was five foot four, had extremely curly shoulder length brown hair that looked more like a bunch of twisted wires on her head, thin rimmed black glasses, a petite form with creamy white skin, brown freckles on her cheeks and piercing grey eyes. She also had the habit to often be Heidi-esque clothes, which made her look rather outlandish and popular people often made fun of her. But they usually stopped after she opened her mouth. She had a VERY sharp tongue.

"You might actually have a chance of being popular if weren't such a bitch," Ferrari said superiorly and Henry.

"Then how did YOU become popular?" Mira countered at which Ferrari's face contorted, "let me make this clear to you Miss MAZDA," she said frankly, "I don't like you and you don't like me," she told Ferrari, "you could fall off a cliff and I'd just peek over to ensure your dead," she stated, "say what you want to me," she said, "but note that I WILL respond and round here and round ME your popularity and cheerleader status aint worth shit."

Ferrari's eyes widened. This was the first time Mira actually detailed her dislike to her (Ferrari). Usually it was just stuff like 'get lost bitch' 'blonde jackass' 'cheerleader whore' 'BH Mattress' or a whole bunch of big words or phrases that Ferrari couldn't understand like 'commercial sex worker'. Ferrari had bright blue eyes; waist length light blonde hair; was five foot six and had a petite figure with nicely tanned Caucasian skin. She was also thirteen like Damien but younger than both her boyfriend Henry and Damien's friend Mira who were both fourteen.

"Enough Mira," Damien said pointedly and Mira simply nodded.

Damien. He was a nice guy unless someone crossed him. Unlike his kind hearted popular sister, Damien was known for reacting violently even though almost no one dared to report him. He rarely got into serious trouble but he was a secret 'bad seed'. He and Mira clashed before and once; a year ago, he lifted her and flung her into a locker and slammed it. But he had forgotten that at that time she was getting over her claustrophobia. George who had heard the commotion and went to go check, got Mira out of there fifteen minutes later and had to take her to the hospital because she was seriously panicked and hyperventilating. Damien had to ask her to not report him and ever since Mira was extra careful about Damien's temper despite their friendship. He was really strong, got straight B's and C's and a rare A, and almost never a failure in his subjects, not afraid to speak his mind, hot tempered, respectful when needs be or if he really meant it, protective of his sister, caring to his close friends despite his calm and tough exterior and didn't let other people's thoughts stop him from doing what he wanted. He was six foot one, black haired, blue eyed, barely medium built, and had tanned white skin.

"This wouldn't happen if you didn't hang around losers," Henry put forward.

"You're welcome to leave anytime Henry," Damien said simply.

"What did you think of Vick's death?" Henry asked.

"Another dead guy," Damien said with a shrug.

"How can you SAY that?" Ferrari demanded, "he was horribly mutilated with that whole imitation cross thingie and being cut open and left to die like that," she reminded him.

"And the person also cut off his thigh," Damien reminded her, "if you ask me Vick did something to piss some guy off," he deduced, "he and Vicky are like that," he added.

"That's true," George agreed, "and Vick has done some suspicious things to earn money," he continued, "my Dad said that a lot of his money entered in the bank can't be accounted for," he said, "police checked him out several times but it's rumoured that they always paid off someone and got off."

"Well when your Dad's Managing Director I guess he can't just let ANY money enter the bank he works at," Henry said sarcastically.

"Shut Up," George said in response and Damien and Ferrari laughed, "but I wonder what that freaky sicko did with Vick's wife?" he wondered.

"Rumours already starting to spread that Vicky offed her husband because she went psycho," Henry announced, "not that she was very sane to begin with," he added.

"Plus she comes from that insane Dimmsdale place," Ferrari said with a shudder.

"Yeah it would be almost a ghost town if it weren't for the tourists," George pointed out, "it's mainly said to be rumours of the horror that happened there but the death of hundreds of kids can't be overlooked," he said frankly.

"Yeah and that guy they said helped caused it," Henry spoke, "Timmy Turner," he said and Damien immediately stopped eating, "kid was only ten and helped caused the deaths of not only kids but even suggested that insane public execution of his own teacher Mr. Crocker and this other girl as well," he said incredulously, "what KIND of insane monster does that?" he asked.

"You did say that it was mostly rumours," Damien said, "and remember the place had a Mayor," he reminded Henry, "he could've done something to stop it," he put forward.

"But I heard the kid had everyone under his thumb," Ferrari said in a hushed tone, "why do you think whoever took him away didn't take the Mayor as well?" she asked.

"Maybe the Mayor set up the whole thing," Mira suggested, "he DID disappear a little over a year after Timmy's disappearance," she pointed out.

"I WASN'T speaking to you," Ferrari said pointedly.

"Whatever," Mira responded.

"Well I don't think one kid can just bring about a horror like that," Damien stated.

"Why are you so huffed up about it?" George asked, "it's not like you guys are related just because both your last names are Turner."

"There's hundreds of Turners in this State alone," Mira put in.

"Exactly!" George agreed.

"Never said I was related to him," Damien muttered and he didn't sound please.

"Well SORRY," George apologized even though he didn't see why Damien was taking it so personal.

"Fine, whatever," Damien said with a flash of his hand, "you did your Algebra homework Mira?" he asked.

"You REALLY have to ask," Mira responded seriously.

"What's the answer for number two?" Damien asked, "I got six but I know the answer must be at least half that," he said.

"It's one," Mira told him.

"What!" Ferrari screamed, "I got sixteen," she whined.

Everyone else looked at her in shock.

"What number did YOU get when you divided?" Mira asked her.

"Divide?" Ferrari asked in confusion, "I thought you were to multiply."

"Multiply?" Mira asked her, "okay, then."

"Hey that doesn't make me stupid or anything," Ferrari said in her own defence, "lots of people could've made that mistake," she declared.

Mira didn't bother to respond.

"You have to get it down to dividing three over three or two over two," Mira started to explain to Damien, "getting three over three is the easier way," she told him, "so I did two over two," she added.

How long's the easy one?" Damien asked.

"About a little over half a page," Mira said with a shrug, "the harder one's nearly four pages long but you know me," she said happily.

"I'll stick with the easier one," Damien said bluntly.

"Thought so," Mira said.

"Your such a nerd," Ferrari said.

"And you're a cheerleader," Mira responded.

"What does THAT mean?" Ferrari whined.

"Same as what yours meant," Mira told her.

"Then I'm smart," Ferrari declared.

"Not THAT similar," Mira corrected her.

"You're a jerk," Ferrari said and pouted.

"Thanks," Mira responded.

"You're impossible!" Mira cried.

Damien and George laughed. Lunch Time was almost over and it didn't take a brain surgeon to know who'd win this 'war of words'.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for the late update, I got stuck with how to complete this chapter. Other chapters will come faster, that's a guarantee. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 3: The Little Things that Scare

The Next Horror

Updated: Sunday July 10, 2005

Chapter 3: The Little Things that Scare Us.

(2pm in a small town on the outskirts of the Amazon Rain Forest)

Marcus Godsent took another picture of his daughter Trina Godsent. Yesterday had been her seventh birthday and she wasn't any less vibrant or expressive as she had been from birth. At four Trina declared that she wanted to be a model and ever since she got pictures taken by her father and they graced magazines and TV ADS. Her vibrant personality, flowing waist length raven black hair and unique purple eyes made her a shoo in along with her beauty and lightly tanned Caucasian skin. But fortunately the area where the Godsents lived was protected and no media was allowed in without special permission, so no paparazzi.

"How do I look Daddy?" Trina asked excitedly as she pouted her lips and sat on the kitchen table in only a sky blue kimono.

"Comically beautiful," Marcus responded and took the photo.

Trina then leaned over the table and waved her right foot in the air. Marcus laughed and took that picture too. After six more photos Trina giggled and chose the roof to take her next photo.

"I'm going to dress in my Hawaiian grass skirt and tank top for it," Trina declared, "should I do up my hair in those chop stick like things worn in the hair of those Asian women?" she asked her father.

"Well it would give you a unique look as well as keep the hair out of your eyes since it's windy out," Marcus said thoughtfully, "okay," he agreed, "but if you change your mind ensure that you use a style that will keep the wind from blowing your hair into and all over your face," he warned, "don't want you falling off the roof," he told her sternly.

Trina giggled and nodded.

"Okay Daddy," Trina said happily and hurried upstairs to her room, "ready in five!" she shouted.

"And I'll be set up in three!" Marcus shouted back.

Marcus chuckled and sighed. His daughter could be a real character. So unlike his wife and himself. Not true, he had to admit his wife was a real character herself.

Five minutes later Trina was on the roof posing. She giggled and did a 'vogue' pose. Her father below smiled and took the picture. Trina did several other poses including ones which she imitated a kung-fu fighter, a cat lazing in the sun and a mediation pose with her legs crossed Indian style, her eyes closed and her hands clasped as in prayer with her elbows sticking out straight in both the respective left and right direction.

"Now do a little walk along the roof for me," Marcus instructed as his daughter had done it many times before and it was guaranteed to be safe.

Trina smiled and started to walk. Suddenly she froze and fell down. Marcus in his shock had taken a photograph but then he hurriedly wheeled himself into the house and up the ramp to Trina's bedroom to climb out the window to the roof. Then he hurried over to his daughter and picked her up. She was barely breathing and looked to just be unconscious and practically asleep. Unfortunately there was no way for him to get back inside. He had already used most of his upper body strength to get through the window and to his daughter, but now it was too risky to try and get back inside the house. Especially trying it along with trying to pull his daughter along. One wrong move could send them both flying off the roof.

"My cell!" Marcus recalled and took it out, "service temporarily shut down," he snarled at the message blinking on the phone, "of all the times!" he shouted angrily.

Marcus looked down at his daughter again. Aside from his wife, she was his world. In fact, they both were the most important thing in the world to him.

"Please be okay," Marcus whispered to Trina and kissed her on her surprisingly cool cheek, "please."

* * *

(4pm at Brightsburg Junior High's largest gym)

Hope did another back flip and landed right on top of the pyramid.

"Too slow!" Ember Righteous shouted, "if you girls don't pull up we'll lose!"

Hope and the other girls sighed and tried to do the routine again from the top.

Ember watched them scathingly. Ember was the leader of the cheerleading squad and her name matched her personality. Her waist length light brown hair was almost always in a ponytail, she was overly petite but not too much to look very anorexic or unattractive, she had pale milky white skin, shining green eyes and stood a confident five foot two.

"What the hell are you doing Ferrari!" Ember exploded when Ferrari did her jump to land on top of the pyramid next to Hope but missed it and fell to the ground, "wait are you all right?" she asked her voice changing from anger to concern.

Ferrari only let out a muffled response, which made no sense. Ember decided to check on her as the other girls slowly got off the pyramid.

"Are you okay," Ember asked motherly and touched Ferrari's blonde head, "let me see," she said and raised Ferrari's face gently.

Ferrari was softly crying and her face alone gave reason. Her lip had burst and was bleeding, her nose was bleeding, and her cheeks seemed to be turning purple. She looked in horrendous shape.

"Practice is over girls," Ember declared, "someone help me get Ferrari to the nurse," she ordered and four girls hurried forward.

The other girls watched in shock as Ferrari was carted off. For a whole minute no one spoke.

"She's not going to be able to participate in the big cheer off," a girl said breaking the silence.

"Yeah she's totally banged up," another said.

"She's badly hurt," Hope said tearfully.

"But you weren't a scratchy voice said suddenly and Hope turned around to see who that was.

"You okay?" a girl asked her and Hope quickly realized that she alone heard the voice.

"Of course," Hope said in a high voice then cleared her throat, "I'm heading to the showers," she declared and hurried off.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"No one who stares around the room as if she's hearing voices is okay."

"Reckon she's going bonkers?"

"No," a scratchy voice said and this time the other girls heard it, "but you're gone," it said and suddenly the room went dark.

When it lit up again all the girls left in the gym were lying down on the ground. Dead.

* * *

(Meanwhile on the Brightsburg streets)

Damien sat outside Fast Food Restaurant eating a chicken sandwich. Coach had given the team a day off and he had no complaints about that. Just then he noticed a shadow come upon him. He looked up to see a little girl looking no more than nine standing beside him. She was four feet tall, had straight neatly cut slightly over shoulder length black hair that resembled an ironed pants sprayed with too much starch at the rate it was stiff, and was wearing a large over coat with buttons he personally thought looked rather strange. She stared at him with light chocolate brown eyes, which didn't seem to belong on such a deeply tanned white face. She blinked once and Damien realized that the girl's face had no emotion on it whatsoever.

"Hello," Damien said.

"I'm Pam," the girl responded in a small accented voice.

"Where's your accent from?" Damien asked.

"Too old for you to understand," Pam said airily.

"Are you trying to be cheeky?" Damien asked incredulously.

"No Damien," Pam said.

"I didn't tell you my name," Damien said seriously, "how do you know it."

"The Horror will return," Pam said suddenly and Damien became still, "you understand?"

Damien's face darkened but he nodded.

"Many will die," Pam continued, "Dimmsdale will seem a happy place eventually," she told him.

"How will it start?" Damien asked with a gulp.

"It already has," Pam said.

"Aren't you hot in that?" Damien asked out of curiosity.

"The undead care little about the heat unless it burns the body we inhabit," Pam stated.

"Undead are zombies!" Damien cried.

"Not the undead of the Manor," Pam added.

"The what?" Damien asked.

"You know it by another name," Pam said, "no one saw us talk and I have to leave," she said and started to walk away.

"Wai…" Damien started to say.

"Don't talk the magic will lift soon," Pam said and disappeared.

"Huh?" Damien whispered and looked around, "good sandwich," he said to someone who looked at him quizzically.

Last thing I need is to be seen as crazy. (Damien's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for the late update. Please Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Crazy

The Next Horror

Updated: Tuesday July 12, 2005

Chapter 4: Crazy

(6 p.m. at Brightsburg Junior High's Largest Gym)

"Are you SURE that you didn't see anything?" Officer Grady asked seriously.

"I'm sure," Hope responded for the umpteenth, "I really need to get home sir," she said tiredly, "my parents will be wondering where I am since I'm usually dropped off at home by five thirty by Mrs. Righteous," she explained.

"That should be the least of your worries young lady," Officer Bennett said darkly.

"Hey I told you the truth!" Hope cried angrily.

"Hearing voices is never a good sign," Officer Grady said sadly.

"I'm not crazy!" Hope shrieked and Ember who was across the room along with the other girls who had helped carry off Ferrari stared over at her (Hope), "this is why I was so hesitant to tell you," she whispered as her eyes shifted fearfully to Ember's direction and back very often now.

"Well we understand you telling us the truth," Officer Bennett reassured her, "but how can you hear a voice no one else hears?" she asked.

"I don't know," Hope admitted, "but when it spoke and I looked around the other girls wondered what was up with me," she told the officer, "I don't to be seen as crazy or senile," she said in despair and buried her head in her hands.

"I'm sure your not honey," Officer said kindly, "but your sure that no one else was in the room?" she asked, "someone who wasn't supposed to be there?"

"I already told you that this gym was closed to outsiders because of our big practice," Hope reminded her, "our school is VERY careful about cheers being stolen," she continued, "they even have this along with three other gyms sound proof and guarded by very competent guards at the entrance, exit and side doors," she added.

"True," Officer Bennett had to agree, "but people can't just walk through walls," she pointed out, "so how could this killer get in?" she wondered.

"And kill using no weapons," Officer Grady spoke up, "and even though they're all going in for an autopsy," he continued in reference of the dead girls, "so far it seems that they haven't been poisoned or harmed in any way," he stated, "in fact it looks as if they just died," he added incredulously.

"This is not the dark ages!" Officer Bennett exploded, "people die for reasons damn it!" she shouted and almost everyone turned to look at her in shock, "oh, um sorry, stress," she said looking very embarrassed.

"Can I go now?" Hope asked, "I need to get a ride home."

"Sure dear," Officer Bennett said, "but we might have to get in touch again," she told Hope who smiled and nodded.

"Ember!" Hope cried happily and hurried over to one of her best friends, "are you finished …." she started to say, "what's wrong?" she asked when Ember gasped and held her hands in front of her for protection.

"I think you should just go," another officer said formally.

"Ember," Hope said, "you don't ….?"

"I just want to be alone Hope," Ember said in a cracked voice, "just go and don't come cheerleading tomorrow," she said fearfully.

"What!" Hope shouted and Ember screamed and rolled into a ball, "you don't think that I had something to do with this?" she asked incredulously, "we've been friends since grade one Ember," she reminded her, "you don't think that I'm capable of murder?" she asked, "I was in the showers," she said loudly, "I told the officers that and it's true."

"Please leave me alone Hope," Ember whimpered and the same officer looked up at Hope with an angry expression on his face, "don't hurt me," she begged.

Hope swallowed a lump in her throat. Her eyes now glistened with tears but kept them back. She looked at the other cheerleaders. They were either looking at her fearfully or hatefully. Especially Fair May who was a white haired girl with curly 'Annie like' hair on her head. Fair's bright blue eyes glared hatefully at Hope and it had such an intensity that Hope had to look away before she made a desperate run for it and left the gym.

* * *

(8pm at the new Turner Residence in Brightsburg)

Hope slowly stepped in the house and closed the door. Mrs. Turner hurried away and back to the kitchen. Hope solemnly followed.

"Sit," Mr. Turner said immediately and Hope obeyed, "what happened?"

"I don't know," Hope said tearfully, "after I came from the showers to check why no one else had come," she started, "I saw the other girls who had taken Ferrari to the nurse standing over the other cheerleaders dead bodies," she said, "they looked up when I came and stepped back," she whimpered, "they thought the killer was me," she squeaked, "at first I didn't know the others on the ground were dead," she said as she started to cry, "but it soon became apparent and when the police were called these officers came to ask me questions and I think the female one especially believes that I'm out of my mind!" she shouted and burst into full bawling.

Mr. And Mrs. Turner looked at each other fearfully.

"Did you hear anything weird, suspicious?" Mr. Turner asked immediately.

"I heard a scratchy voice," Hope said suddenly and Damien dropped his fork, "right after Ferrari fell and got injured and before Ember and a few other girls carried her off," she said and her crying started to subside, "it said 'But you weren't' as if Ferrari missing her spot and falling to the ground instead of me was something special!"

Mr. And Mrs. Looked very worried. Damien looked dark.

"Did you see a little girl?" Damien asked suddenly and his parents looked at him incredulously, "just asking!"

"We told you to eat your dinner and let us do the talking," Mrs. Turner said pointedly.

"But…" Damien started to protest.

"EAT!" Mrs. Turner shouted.

"Eat it yourself!" Damien shouted back and threw the fork at her, "if Hope goes insane it's your fault!" he declared, "both of you did just as good as a job with your other son Timmy Turner!" she threw at them and stormed out of the kitchen.

The kitchen was now in silence. Hope's eyes were wide like saucers.

Am I going crazy like Timmy Turner? Mom had mentioned that she should've seen the signs like when she caught him speaking to objects that were peculiarly always pink or green or both. But she had dismissed it because she had thought a past friend 'Gary' was imaginary and he turned out years later to be a real person. Who soon after appearing mysteriously disappeared again and Timmy couldn't give an explanation. I wonder if insanity is hereditary in my family. Timmy was kind and docile before he went all evil and Mr. public execution and mass murderer. Could I be like him? But Damien is so much wilder than me. Why me? I'm a kind person, I volunteer at shelters, I help old ladies across the streets, I sit with my popular friends despite not liking how they usually treat unpopular people, I'm not double faced like Damien who's 'popular' but usually sits with average and unpopular people and snobs most popular people like he's so DIFFERENT and I don't say those thoughts to my brother to preserve his feelings. I'm a GOOD person! But so was Timmy. Oh God, I'm going out of my mind. (Hope's thoughts)

"I think you should stay home tomorrow," Mrs. Turner said suddenly.

"No," Hope said immediately, "the cheer offs is coming up," she reminded them, "I need to be at practice," she said desperately.

"Do you think they'll have practice the day after unsolved murderers?" Mrs. Turner demanded.

"The cheer offs won't be held back," Hope persisted, "I'm not being heartless," she protested, "Damien's teams still had to practice last year after Monty Tums was attacked and stabbed and had to be in hospital for nearly a month," she added.

"But he was stabbed," Mr. Turner spoke, "these girls are dead," she said seriously.

"But I can't stay home!" Hope shouted.

"You WILL young lady!" Mr. Turner roared, "I will not allow another lunatic to enter this house!" he shouted after he rose to feet and then slammed his fist on the table.

Mrs. Turner gasped while Hope's mouth hung open. Had her father just called her a lunatic?

"I'm sorry," Mr. Turner said moments later and sat down, "you're staying home," he said calmly.

Hope held back more tears and a lump in her throat as she slowly nodded.

* * *

(Following Day at 6 a.m.)

"I called the school and told them you're sick," Mrs. Turner told Hope who lay in bed and refused to look at her mother, "I know you're angry," she said, "but it's for the best," she said brightly, "Goodbye," she said and exited the room and closed the bedroom door.

Hope lay in bed until she heard the car drive off. She looked at the clock; it was five past seven.

"I have time to get ready for school," Hope said and climbed out of bed, "I'm going to school," she said obstinately.

* * *

(7:55 am at Brightsburg High)

Hope hurried into school, as classes would be starting in a few minutes. She ran to the third floor and turned left and entered her first class. Students gasped when they saw her.

"Your mother left a message that you were too sick for school," Fair announced.

Hope's cheeks went red.

"Mind she kills you with her hidden powers," a female student whispered to Fair.

"I have NO hidden powers!" Hope exploded.

"Hope!" the teacher cried angrily, "take a seat or go home," she ordered.

"But…" Hope started to say.

"Sit!" the teacher ordered.

Hope walked solemnly to her usual seat beside Amber.

"It's taken," Ferrari said suddenly from behind Ember who wouldn't look at her (Hope).

"What?" Hope asked in confusion, as she looked at Ferrari her best friend from pre-school.

"It's taken," Henry spoke up from beside Ferrari, "don't tell me that you lack understanding of English?" he sneered.

There were chuckles around the classroom.

Hope looked around with tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Sit Miss Turner!" the teacher shouted.

With tears streaming down her face Hope ran from the classroom sobbing.

"There goes a nutter," Mira muttered softly under her breath as she looked in her Algebra book and thanked her lucky stars that Damien wasn't in class, in fact he hadn't arrived at school.

"Hmmm," Mira wondered softly.

* * *

(Lunch Time)

Hope laughing as her black hair bobbed along with her, Ferrari smiling brightly, Fair giving a small smile while Ember avoided laughing all together because she snorted and didn't smile sometimes if she thought her teeth weren't white enough to show in public. This was an example of what happened at the table when their other friend Gima John with her brown bowl cut style dark brown hair told a joke. Gima was unfortunately dead now since she was among the girls Hope had left behind in the gym yesterday. And Hope's good times with her popular friends were just as dead and practically buried. She was currently sitting beside George hugging herself. It seemed that her brother had chosen such a time to play hooky, again.

"Chin up," George tied to comfort her, "they have to take you back," he continued, "Fair doesn't run them," he added as Fair never liked Hope from the day she came to Brightsburg from Helpsville, "Ferrari is the boss and your best friend," he reminded her.

"Who hates me," Hope whispered.

"Ferrari's an idiot," Mira snapped, "her opinion shouldn't be worth squat," she declared.

"Ferrari's not an idiot," Hope hissed as she felt that she had to defend her best friend even if she was give her (Hope) the COLD shoulder, "you're just jealous," she countered.

"Of her whore-a-meter?" Mira responded and Hope snarled, "go ahead and defend the girls who're currently snubbing you," she said suddenly, "be an idiot," she said with a shrug.

"I'm not an idiot," Hope said darkly.

"Then act smart," Mira told her.

"I already am," Hope stated.

"In a cheerleader's mind maybe," Mira said frankly.

"Why are you always bitchy?" Hope asked.

"Oh you didn't see the memo?" Mira asked sarcastically, "I'm a bitch 24, 7," she told Hope.

"Well you're an ass whole!" Hope exploded and jumped to her feet, "you're just jealous, NERD!"

"Well at least I'm not a NUT!" Mira shrieked in anger after jumping to her own feet.

The cafeteria became silent. While Mira's opinion wasn't exactly the student's concern, it was mainly among the popular student's that the rumour of Hope's possible 'insanity' was centred. Now that an unpopular student had declared it, this made any unpopular student doubting the words of the populars feel less doubtful if not doubtless. Worse it was the first time Hope sat around Mira in public. This definitle pushed the insanity rumour since Mira had no way or reason to call Hope a NUT without actually believing it. There was scrapping of benches and Hope looked to see students literally helping each other to move their seats and tables away from hers.

"I'm out of here!" Mira shouted and grabbed her bag and stormed out of the cafeteria, "I don't care if you're Damien's sister!" she was heard shouting, "you're a freak!"

Hope gasped. If there was anything that would cement an insanity rumour it would be being called a 'freak'.

George looked at her hesitantly. He got up and moved to another table after muttering 'sorry'.

Hope looked around hopelessly. Students who stared at her either stared at her with fear or hate. Others looked intently at their tables, feet or lunches. No one spoke.

Hope sank back into her bench and shivered as she hugged herself. Worse she began to softly whisper. To herself.

Done

Death's Soulmate: What do you think? Is Hope heading towards Timmysville? Where's Damien when his sister needs him? More in chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 5: In Other News

The Next Horror

Updated:Friday July 22, 2005

Chapter 5: In Other News

(1pm in a small town on the outskirts of the Amazon Rain Forest)

Marcus and Mary Godsent sat in the small local hospital ward holding each hand of their still unconscious little girl Trina.

"If only I had been able to walk," Marcus whispered, "I would've found her help sooner," he added.

"It's not your fault," Mary spoke, "no one knows what's wrong with her yet," she reminded him.

"She just fell down," Marcus said, "just fell."

"I know," Mary said and touched Marcus's face, "you told me," she added.

"It makes no sense," Marcus continued, "she felt cold," he said, "but she was warmer by the time someone noticed us and got help," he stated.

"I don't understand it either," Mary said softly, "I just hope she's okay."

"You don't think…" Marcus started to ask.

"Not that nonsense again!" Mary exploded.

"But in the papers years ago it was said that someone looking similar to Timmy Turner was around the prison when my father was murdered," Marcus insisted, "don't you at least find all this a bit suspicious?" he asked Mary.

"No," Mary lied in a cracked voice, "but ghosts can't harm people," she said quickly, "not regular ghost anyway," she added as her face became visibly etched in worry.

"Mary?" Marcus asked as he noticed her worried face.

"Remember how I told you the truth about myself before we were married?" Mary asked and Marcus nodded, "do you think our daughter is suffering because of it?" she asked fearfully.

"Of course not!" Marcus declared, "she's okay despite the whole thing with my nearly dying from that deadly gas and she hasn't inherited my greyish skin or bald head," he told Mary who agreed, "so why do you think your umm condition would affect her?"

"Well I was already unsure about being able to have children because of it," Mary reminded him, "and it just…" she said but drifted off, "seems so strange that this would suddenly just happen," she said on the verge of tears.

"Don't BLAME yourself Mary," Marcus said firmly, "there's a thousand reasons that could explain what happened," he said.

"Like what?" Mary snapped, "the doctors STILL haven't figured out anything!" she cried.

"You have to stay calm Mary," Marcus told her.

"I'll calm down when my daughter's awake and okay," Mary responded.

Marcus sighed. There was no arguing with her when she was like this. He leaned down and kissed Trina lovingly on her forehead.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Dark Manor)

Timmy's ghostly figure floated around as he thought about his past life.

"Hey," Vicky said suddenly and Timmy turned around quickly, "ha, I scared a ghost," she added upon Timmy's reaction.

"What do you want?" Timmy asked formally.

"Hi yourself," Vicky responded sarcastically, "so this is where you live now?"

"And you too," Timmy pointed out, "even though you're the only person who's really alive here," he added.

"Yeah," Vicky agreed and sighed, "do you miss your family, your friends?" she asked him.

"My friends died a long time ago," Timmy told her, "their names were Chester and A.J."

"Yes Chester's death was um tragic," Vicky said.

"His death was cursed and unfair," Timmy said darkly, "it was after it that I started to change into what I became and of course after Chester's death A.J. killed himself for only GOD knows why!"

"Chester's death really angered you, huh?" Vicky asked.

"He already didn't have an easy life," Timmy stated, "why should he be forced to go blind, be badly beaten and in pain?" he asked angrily.

"There are those who feel the same about the popular kids who died in that barn," Vicky said and motioned her head to the barn she was in moments before, "I helped to save the three survivors."

"I know," Timmy responded, "you and a girl named Mary," he continued, "Tad told me about it a few weeks after I knew I was dead" he explained.

"What?" Vicky asked in confusion.

"Let's just say I didn't know I was dead for a while," Timmy explained vaguely, "it's something I'd rather not go over," he added frankly.

"Okay," Vicky said letting it slide, "what about what happened to my sister?"

"I knew that you were going to bring that up!" Timmy shouted.

"What did you expect?" Vicky demanded, "you killed her!" she accused.

"I did not!" Timmy denied.

"You might as well have!" Vicky declared, "you kept her almost always locked up and always on your watch because she REFUSED to love you!" she raged, "what, after losing Trixie Tang you thought my sister would make a good replacement, a nice backup?"

"I never saw Tootie as a back up when I revealed my feelings to her Vicky," Timmy spoke, "you can disbelieve everything else I say but you HAVE to believe that," he persisted, "I really loved Tootie, I still do," he added.

"Then why did you do what you did?" Vicky demanded.

"I was nuts I guess, paranoid about being alone and just well selfishly stupid," Timmy said, "I still wonder about a lot of stuff I had done," he revealed, "I can't even figure out what magic entity I claimed getting info from when I said I got info that there was a witch back when I was ten!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe you forget stuff when you die," Vicky suggested coldly, "or you're still comfortable about being a liar even though you're now dead and have no more of your brainless fans to lie to and fool."

"You don't think I'm truly sorry about the past, do you?" Timmy asked her.

"No," Vicky snapped.

"I don't blame you," Timmy said softly, "I was a monster."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better your parents had twins," Vicky said.

"I know, a boy and a girl," Timmy responded, "I appeared to my parents over a years after my death and I saw them," he explained to Vicky, "I'd rather not talk about that either," he added.

"You're a real conversationalist," Vicky said sarcastically and Timmy laughed.

"You're still as I remember you," Timmy said, "Miss Mean."

"Don't you forget it," Vicky said pointedly but then sighed.

"I'm sorry about your husband," Timmy said in an attempt to comfort her, "I can't believe Richard shot you," he said incredulously, "his dead Dad Mr. Richton I can see doing it but the last time I saw Richard as a little boy he was an angel," he recalled.

"You didn't see him afterwards especially between ages twelve and fourteen," Vicky countered, "he went on a downward spiral after the death of his brother Ian as well as his parents being arrested for being involved in Ian's death as well as the other popular kids who died in the barn that fateful night," she told him, "he kept his behaviour up well enough in school and got straight A's," she said, "but his way of dress and overall attitude spelled trouble with a capital 'T'," she stated, "even when he went back his nice angelic clothes and formal suits some time after turning fourteen, I still had a dark feeling that his darker side was still there," she confided, "and low and behold as an adult he shoots me in the head," she said and flung her hands in the air.

"I helped create that monster," Timmy said, "if I hadn't started the machine he wouldn't have thought for years that his brother's dead," he said sadly.

"Well I'm not surprised that you know since Joseph must've told you long before that Ian was among the three survivors," Vicky said and Timmy nodded, "he now goes by the name Marcus Godsent and married Mary who's really one of the 'undead' children from here since after all her spirit's in a body that died and is only just barely alive thanks to the magic or curse or whatever that helped her get the body as well as the others like her like Joseph."

"It's sad what happened to them," Timmy said, "murdered years ago for a murder that they didn't commit," he said as he shook his head, "that bitch Marilyn is a monster," he snarled.

"And to imagine that she had rested and came back to this world as Britney," Vicky said nonchalantly, "I just hope that bitch is dead and buried," she said and Timmy avoided telling her that wasn't so.

"So what are we going to do about Mr. Richton and his living son Richard?" Vicky asked, "Joseph said to just sit tight and wait," she said bitterly, "but I want to show that little brat who's boss and get back his ghost father for murdering Ricky," she added hatefully with clenched fists.

"You think it's wise risking him knowing that you're alive Vicky?" Timmy asked her seriously, "you might not know but Richard has acquired some freaky powers and if he joins up with the other ghosts…'

"Exactly," Vicky interrupted, "I have a plan that might stop that."

"What?" Timmy asked anxiously.

Vicky motioned Timmy to her with a finger and Timmy leaned in to hear her informative whispering.

Done.

Death's Soulmate: Well I've updated again and the next chapter will go back to Hope and a little bit of Richard. Please Review.


	7. Chapter 6: How to drive one Wicked

The Next Horror

"_Man is not born wicked; he becomes so as he becomes sick."- _**Voltaire**

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltaire or his words. Thank you.

Updated: Friday July 22, 2005

Chapter 6: How to drive one Wicked.

(After School at Brightsburg Junior High)

Hope wiped away her tears and headed towards cheerleading practice.

That's one thing that they can't keep me away from. Cheerleading. My life. (Hope's thoughts)

But when she entered the gym she saw Coach Redman Hick, Ember and Fair waiting in the middle with cold and fearful (Ember only) faces.

"Go home Turner," Coach Hick said immediately, "you're no longer needed," she said formally.

"Excuse me?" Hope asked in a cracked voice.

"We don't want you around freak," Fair said coldly.

"Stop it!" Ember shouted as tears now came down her face, "just go home Hope," she begged, "until everything is sorted out and you get help," she pleaded.

"Help!" Hope shouted and stepped further into the gym and Ember shrieked, "I don't need help!" she insisted.

"I have to INSIST that you leave Miss Turner," Coach Hick said louder with stern dark brown beady eyes, "don't let me have to call security."

"Security!" Hope cried incredulously, "but I'm a cheerleader!" she insisted.

"Not anymore," Coach Hick said firmly and a small breeze blew into the gym and barely ruffled her gelled curly black hair which sat right on top of her head, "I spoke to the Principal and had your position revoked," she revealed.

"What?" Hope asked softly.

"You're no longer a cheerleader," Fair expanded on Coach Hick's words, "go home, freak."

"Fair," Coach Hick said firmly and Fair smirked at Hope but kept quiet, "don't let me have to bodily remove you Hope," she warned, "I'm five times your size and a shove from me can hurt a skinny little sheltered girl like you," she added.

"Sheltered!" Hope shrieked, "I've been treated like a freak all day and suddenly I'm sheltered!" she shouted, "what am I sheltered from, rocks!"

"Not for long if you keep acting like a mad lady," Fair said and was immediately reprimanded by Coach Hick, "sorry," she apologized.

"Just go without trouble Hope," Ember pleaded tearfully, "don't cause anymore death," she begged.

"But I didn't cause the deaths!" Hope cried.

"But you're the authorities only suspect," Fair pointed out, "that shower story's worth squat without a witness," she declared, "we have several who saw us take Ferrari to the nurse and then returned to find dead cheerleaders," she said in reference to herself, Ember, Ferrari, and the other cheerleaders who helped carry Ferrari to the nurse.

"But it's the truth!" Hope persisted, "I'm not a killer!" she shouted, "and besides," she continued, "how can I kill someone without a murder weapon or at least without harming them physically in some way?" she asked.

"Poison," Fair suggested immediately.

"You're so quick to accuse me," Hope snarled, "you never liked me," she reminded Fair.

"I was never a killer either," Fair countered, "too bad you can't say the same," she added sarcastically.

"I too can say the same!" Hope thundered.

"But everyone will believe you're a liar," Fair pointed out, "what's the point?" she asked frankly.

"That point is that I'm a good person," Hope spat, "and I'll never give up until my name is cleared," she declared, "even if it's the death of me."

"Be careful that it's not an inner death," Ember whispered suddenly.

"What?" Hope asked incredulously.

"Ugh, stop spewing garbage Ember," Fair said in disgust, "you've been like this since your little bosom buddy here was proven totally nuts today," she stated.

"I'm not nuts!" Hope denied.

"Are you kidding me?" Fair demanded, "you sit in the lunchroom muttering to yourself and expect ANYONE to still believe you're not nuts?" she asked, "you have to be crazy," she said, "either that or very naïve and stupid."

"I'm not crazy!" Hope screamed and took another step forward and Ember screamed and ran behind the coach, "take it back!" she shouted and took another step forward her eyes closed and tears flowing down her face, "TAKE IT BACK!" she ordered.

"GUARDS!" Coach Hick shouted as she grabbed Fair and pulled her (Fair) behind her (Coach), "we have the nutter!"

"My name is HOPE!" Hope shrieked, "HOPE!" she shouted.

"GUARDS!" Ember screamed in a croaky but loud voice, "hurry and help us!"

"Yeah she's crazy!" Fair cried and jumped from behind Coach Hick, "I always knew you were a freak with the City your parents came from and your last name Turner!" she shouted.

Hope's mind went blank. The next (conscious) second she was being dragged back by guards and Fair had a severely bruised and scratched face.

"Diss my family again and I'll kill you Fair!" Hope cried as the guards pulled her towards the same entrance she entered, "I'll fucking KILL you!" she screamed as she disappeared through the door forcefully.

The Coach quickly picked up Fair and Fair broke into sobbing.

Ember meanwhile crouched in a corner. She was in total disbelief at what she had just seen.

(Flashback)

"I always knew you were a freak with the City your parents came from and your last name Turner!" Fair shouted pointing a finger at Hope.

Hope's face suddenly took a blank look as if in a state of emotionless shock.

Hope then suddenly chuckled and looked at the floor. A smirk appeared on her face and when she looked back up her face suddenly looked calm and happy.

"I'm going to kill you Fair," Hope said in a calm voice as if it were nothing, "for every bad thing you've said and done," she said and took a step forward, "for all your little sins white hair," she said mentioning Fair's nick name, "both the seen and even the big and teeny weeny unseen ones," she added and Coach Hick took a step forward but froze, "ooh, Coach Hick is scared of me," she teased and laughed, "but I'm not scared of Hick the Broad," she said using the rude nickname that many students used behind the Coach's back, "prepare to die chatty whore," she said hatefully and slapped an angry fist into her open palm.

Fair took a fearful step back but suddenly she stopped moving and looked around fearfully as if she actually couldn't move any further if she wanted to.

Ember squeaked fearfully but soon she noticed voices.

"Open up!" voices cried outside the door and Ember recognized the voices of the security guards, "hurry up in there!" they ordered.

Ember gulped. The door wasn't locked.

"Die!" Hope cried and Ember turned in time to see Hope jump Fair who screamed and tried to cover her face as Hope started to punch her and shout all sort of horrible things and threats.

"Coa…" Ember started to say.

"I can't move," Coach Hick whispered fearfully, "save yourself Ember," she said.

Ember looked at Coach Hick. She noticed that the door was still locked. Panic overtook her and she ran for a corner sobbing.

(End Flashback)

"Hope is freaky and crazy," Ember whispered, "freaky and crazy."

(Three Minutes Later Outside the Gym)

"Calm down young lady," a guard ordered as three held the struggling teen, "calm down!" he shouted.

Hope suddenly stopped struggling as if those shouted words brought her back fully down to Earth.

"What happened?" Hope asked in a soft confused voice.

"You don't remember attacking that Fair girl?" one of the guards holding her asked.

"N…" Hope started to say but stopped as the memories came flooding back, "Oh no," she said tearfully, "I'm going to be expelled," she said and started to cry.

"Um we have to escort you off the premises Miss Hope Turner," the guard who first spoke said, "I'm Guard Stevens," he told her, "can I escort you off alone?" he asked and Hope soon nodded, "let her go," he ordered the others who did so hesitantly, "come with me," he instructed Hope and took her hand.

Hope followed him as her other hand was used to cover her crying eyes.

"See what they've done?"

"They've took away what matters to you, your best friends have abandoned you."

"What shall you do now?"

"Keep being a Miss Goody Goody?"

"No wonder Damien ditched you, you're pathetic."

"Kill them all."

"Get them back."

"Don't do it Hope you're a good person."

"What does being a good person matter, you've been deluded too long Hope."

Yeah look at you, did being a good person make you be able to be popular?"

"No cheerleading did."

"Did being a good person stop Mira from causing people to believe even MORE that you're insane?"

"No," Hope whispered softly to the almost airy voices that she was hearing.

"What?" Guard Stevens asked but Hope didn't answer and kept listening to voices that only she could hear but was totally different from the one she heard yesterday in the gym; the one which actually sounded as if it came from a personal source (the voices she now heard sounded nothing like a person, living or dead).

"People have always been a problem."

"Who causes wars?"

"Whose greed causes the death of thousands and destruction of nature and all those innocent animals?"

"Who caused your suffering?"

"People," Hope responded and the guard looked at her with even more concern as they neared the school exit.

"Then what shall you do?"

"What shall you do to them?"

"What shall you do to them that hurt you and so many others?"

"I," Hope said, "I don't know."

"Hope!" Guard Stevens shouted and shook her.

"Huh?" Hope asked as she woke from the semi-reverie she was in.

"You're talking to yourself girlie," Guard Stevens said seriously and pushed her out the gate, "go home and get some rest," he said frankly, "who else will turn into a nut," he muttered to himself softly and shook his red haired head as he walked away.

Hope watched the hefty 6'2 guard walk away.

"Goodbye," Hope whispered and started the slow trek to a further bus stop in hopes of avoiding the regular school bus.

* * *

(One Hour Later at a hidden location)

"She's imperfect!" a female voice cried, "God Mayor she's insane!" she shouted.

"Principal Waxelplax I'd like you to CONSIDER our position!" the Mayor shouted, "she's Timmy younger sister," he reminded her, "the best way to get revenge is through her."

"But what about the voices she heard earlier today?" Mr. Richton asked, "I spoke to her in that scratchy voice after I pushed that blonde Ferrari whore so she fell to the ground and got injured," he reminded the Mayor, "and that was yesterday," he said pointedly.

"Yes," Mrs. Richton agreed, "all the voices she heard today that were not from living or dead people and are therefore voices of her minds' own making," she said, "she's insane."

"Sanity is in the eyes of the beholder like beauty," the Mayor stated, "and like beauty it can not only be tampered with but also used to our own advantage," he said calmly.

"What about insanity?" Mr. Richton put forward.

"It conflicts with sanity doesn't it?" the Mayor countered, "the sanity of let's say not conversing with ghosts or well, keeping faith in humanity no matter what," he pointed out, "sane or not we can draw her to us," he told them, "that's what matters," he said frankly.

"I guess so," Principal Waxelplax gave in, "but I still think we should go for the boy."

"He's too resilient," Mr. Richton disagreed, "he'd dig and find out about us," he told her, "then we'd have to kill him."

"Don't see why we don't," Mrs. Richton muttered.

"We might all be dead," Mr. Richton spoke, "but we still have to be careful and conserve," he told his wife, "we can't waste time and energy taking out useless targets," he pointed out, "we killed those cheerleaders to make Hope a feared outcast and therefore more open to us when we appear to her," he reminded her.

"But what about her brother?" Mr. Jace asked, "won't she go to him for comfort?"

"And her parents?" Mrs. Jace added.

"That's exactly what I'm counting on," the Mayor said with a grin, "let's just say if history proves correct," he said sinisterly, "the Turner parents will react rather negatively to their daughter and of course push her in the same direction they pushed Timmy Turner," he said confidently.

"And what direction would that be?" Mr. Richton asked sarcastically even though he was certain that he had an idea.

"To me," the Mayor said with a wide grin.

* * *

(8pm at Richard Richton's Mansion in Dimmsdale)

Richard listened to the police officer in dumb founded silence.

"Someone claimed to see someone looking like me walking around the area where the murder victims Vicky and Ricky live?" Richard asked after hearing all the facts, "no offence officer but I have spent several days in my mansion and have staff to confirm it," he told the officer.

"I'm sorry sir," the officer said, "but we don't count the testimony of servants because history has proven how easy they can be bribed or made scared of losing their jobs when their boss is a suspect in a case."

"So that means that I'm still a suspect?" Richard asked.

"And unfortunately the only one," the officer said, "the caller decided to remain mostly anonymous and told us if you asked his name to just call him Timmy," he told Richard.

"Timmy?" Richard asked.

"Yes," the officer responded, "he said that he used to even reside in Dimmsdale until his seventeenth birthday," he added.

Richard tried to stay calm despite his face reddening in anger.

"Did he happen to know me from when I was a little boy?" Richard asked.

"Yes in fact he did," the officer confirmed, "was surprised that you'd be out in Brightsburg moving around without a limo," he added.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you're talking about an old prankster named John Rocs," Richard lied, "he will deny it of course but since he's using the name Timmy and the only Timmy I've known of is the late Timmy Turner who's been dead for about eleven years," he revealed.

"You mean the crazy kid?" the officer asked.

"He's not known as crazy in Dimmsdale officer," Richard reminded him.

"Oh yeah," the officer said with underlying sarcasm.

"But I personally see him as a nut," Richard added and soon both he and the officer burst out laughing.

"I'll get this written off Mr. Rich…" the officer started to say.

"Richard, or Richard Richton," Richard prompted him, "Mr. Richton was my father."

"Yeah," the officer said, "well he had called me a few hours ago and I haven't told it to anyone else so I'll just keep it off the books," the officer offered.

"Really, thanks," Richard said in appreciation, "thank you officer," he said.

"Your welcome," the officer responded, "goodbye," he said and hung up.

"Goodbye," Richard said and hung up himself.

Timmy did this to give me a message. That he knows about me shooting Vicky and my dead father killing Ricky. And it also made something really obvious. Vicky was missing because she's not dead. I don't know how but those freaky half dead kids and ghosts at that barn must've a way to bring back recently killed people back to life. I was suspicious when the news said that Vicky's body was missing despite Ricky's body being found. Maybe we should severely mutilate all bodies in case that makes it harder for those goody goodies to bring any other of our desired victims back to life. But I will help my father get revenge. No MATTER what. (Richard's thoughts)

Done

Death's Soulmate: So what did you think of this chapter? Tell me in your reviews please and thanks for reading. I've read at least three Steven King books A. Nonymous, they are _Gerald's Game_, _Misery_, and _Dolores Claiborne_ (not sure if I gave the last two the fully correct title) and I've seen his novels _Rose Red_, _Misery, It_, one in some hotel but I can't recall the name and a vampire one which name I can't recall either, on television. Yes, I love Steven King. I think I've read stuff by Poe but I just don't remember them. But if I were to recommend books to read it would anything by Anne Rice (Especially _The Vampire Chronicles_), Lois Lowry (like _The Gift _and _Number the Stars_) and _The Finders _by Nigel Hinton. Well I'm glad you're enjoying the story and Hope's the third person you've advocated to live. I was actually going to kill her but now I'll challenge myself more by having her live. It will make things more interesting. Thanks for reviewing.

Hey Moonjava, glad you like the story and 'Unreal' will be updated soon.


	8. Chapter 7: Unpleasant Developments

The Next Horror

Updated: Friday August 26, 2005

Chapter 7: Unpleasant Developments

(6pm at the Turner Residence)

Hope sat in the family room twiddling her thumbs nervously. Her parents sat across from her in their red couch glaring at her furiously. Damien meanwhile was stationed by the stairs spying at what was happening below him.

"Do you realize the embarrassment you've caused for this family?" Mrs. Turner demanded, "your father and I have gone a LONG way from the days of being embarrassed and scared because of one child being ours," she said in reference to the late Timmy Turner, "we won't be made scared for our lives and reputation by another of our own children," she said firmly, "we've gone far and given up too much to escape one sordid past, I will not have to struggle with the rest of my family to leave another," she said shaky almost tearful voice.

"Please calm down honey," Mr. Turner said kindly and put an arm around his wife who was starting to shake, "we won't have to move and start over again," he comforted her, "see what you've done?" he snapped angrily at Hope who sat back even straighter on the metal chair she sat on, "see how you've upset your mother!" he shouted at her.

"I didn't…" Hope started to say, "I'm sorry," she whispered and closed her eyes in shame.

"You will stay within this house until everything is resolved," Mr. Turner told her, "you will not peek through windows, answer the door, make or receive any phone calls, sneak out during the day or late at night, go on the internet or send or receive e-mail, no letters, no fax, no talking to anyone outside this house unless you've been instructed by me or your mother to do so and any other rules that I see fit to implement," he listed, "do you understand?" he asked even though it sounded like a bold order.

"Yes," Hope agreed immediately in an emotionless voice as she secretly thought about her mother who had just moments before compared her to Timmy Turner.

"Just obey the rules sweetheart," Mrs. Turner said softly, "I don't want to have to move and start over again," she continued, "I've gained so much more now," she told Hope, "I really don't want to lose it, do you understand?" she said with a begging tone as she looked into Hope's emotional yet confused eyes.

Does she really care about me? All I hear her talk about is mostly herself. What about Dad, Damien and I? We will lose things dear to us too if we have to move. She's not the only one who's made a life in Brightsburg. Worse, Damien and I know NO other life other than what we have in Brightsburg. At least she and Dad had a past life somewhere else. Brightsburg is the only place Damien and I know. (Hope's thoughts)

"I will obey mother," Hope promised and was surprised by the level of emotional detachment that was in her voice, "hem," she added as she cleared her throat.

Damien meanwhile watched everything happen with a clear and suspicious eye. He noticed that Hope was acting rather cold. This surprised him because she was usually very responsive to anyone's worries, distress and needs. Especially Mom's. But he also disliked his father's rules, which he considered excessive and harsh and his mother's behaviour right now was almost scary. She was usually much stronger than this.

Maybe this whole thing with Hope is more devastating than I thought. Maybe Dad had some reasons for those crazy restrictions after all. (Damien's thoughts)

"Damien get downstairs," Mrs. Turner said suddenly and Damien nearly made a run for it, "I know you're on the stairs again," she said seriously, "get down here," she commanded.

Damien nervously got to his feet and came downstairs. He looked carefully at his mom's stern and his father's annoyed faces. Hope however was staring at her shoes.

"Do you enjoy being the family eavesdropper?" Mrs. Turner asked frankly.

"You didn't think I was a little too excessive on the rules did you?" Mr. Turner asked him.

"Um, I don't know," Damien said looking everywhere but his parent's faces, "maybe Hope won't wither away from lack of sunlight," he added.

"That's not funny," Mrs. Turner said sternly, "these rules will keep your sister out of trouble and the rest of us out of danger," she told Damien, "if we had kept Timmy home from the beginning none of what he caused would've happened," she said frankly.

"Don't compare me to Timmy," Hope said suddenly and she looked upset, "I'm nothing like him," she snarled.

Everyone else looked at Hope in horror. While her voice wasn't more than an angry whisper, it was her current appearance that shocked her parents and brother. She was now white as a sheet, shaking, veins showing along her hands, arms and temple, and her teeth were bared and making a gnashing sound. What frightened everyone the most was that they didn't even see how this transformation transpired, it was just suddenly there.

"I am not Timmy," Hope said slowly as she started to take deep breaths, "I am not," she said firmly.

"But they say you are."

"Why would they say so since it's not true?"

"Timmy never heard voices."

"Do you realize how they blame only you?"

"They just want a scapegoat for there problems, you're just a perfect target."

"Don't listen to them, you're parents want to help."

"Is that so? Did her brother's zero percent help make things any better?"

"Just forget them and realize humanity just lives to make people suffer."

"You're a good person Hope, don't let bad things happen."

"_Sometimes bad things happen to everyone."_

"Huh?" Hope said suddenly and realized that the television was on.

"But it's particularly bad for a Hope Turner who's been rumoured as the only suspect for…." the newswoman continued to say.

Mr. Turner turned the television off.

"Hope," Damien said slowly, "are you okay?"

"Does he even care?"

"I don't…yes I'm fine," Hope decided to lie, "but I'd like to go to bed," she said brightly.

"You were acting weird a moment ago," Mr. Turner observed, "you're skin's no longer so crazily white but they're still veins on your hands and temple," he told her.

Hope looked at her hands and noticed veins showing that looked on the verge of popping open. Her hands were also shaking slightly. This scared Hope even more.

"What's wrong with me?" Hope asked in a small fearful voice, "am I crazy?" she asked and looked at her family members desperately.

Damien looked to his father who sighed and looked at his feet then shook his head. Mrs. Turner plastered a fake smile across her face and then looked at her daughter.

"That smile's faker than an AIDS cure in the 21st century."

"Everything will be fine honey," Mrs. Turner said kindly to Hope, "just go to bed," she said simply.

"But…" Damien started to say.

"Be quiet Damien," Mr. Turner spoke up seriously, "good night Hope," he said.

"Goodnight everyone," Hope said humbly and got up slowly, "I'll just get some rest," she said and walked away despite still shaking a bit.

When Hope was out of sight Mrs. Turner rounded on her husband.

"What are you going to do about this?" Mrs. Turner demanded brusquely.

"This!" Damien shouted, "we're talking about Hope here!" he cried incredulously.

"Keep quiet Damien," Mr. Turner told him, "he has a point dear," he said more kindly to his wife, "we can't talk about Hope that way."

"Do you realize what's happening to her?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"She's just frazzled about everything," Damien said immediately, "she probably had a bad time at school and…."

"Be quiet Damien," Mr. Turner spoke, "I can only say that Hope's obviously unsettled right now," he told his wife.

"Unsettled?" Mrs. Turner whispered, "are you going to say that her behaviour earlier didn't scare you?" she asked, "after that snarl fest she gave us we tried to talk to her and got no response," she reminded, "you had to turn on the television to get her out of the reverie she fell in," she emphasized.

"So?" Damien asked rudely, "that doesn't mean anything's wrong with her," he persisted, "if anything's wrong with anyone it's you two," he accused.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Turner asked incredulously.

"What did you say young man?" Mr. Turner demanded angrily.

"I bet you weren't even around Timmy much were you?" Damien continued to accuse, "what did you do?" he asked, "go out cavorting, trying to live out the essence of your youth and leave Timmy all alone?" he pushed, "or maybe you left him with some money grubbing babysitter who would take care of him anytime as long as you had the cash to spread?" he asked them, "were you even around Timmy to know him properly, to love him?" he asked softly, "you guys took two years before you started to send him letters after that whole horror thing happened so help me out," he said in an almost tearful voice, "because I won't let you compare Hope to someone most people say is a monster," he told them, "Hope's a good person," he declared, "she deserves better than that."

"So was Timmy," Mrs. Turner responded and Damien started to shake as his eyes filled with tears, "we never gave birth to evil children Damien," she said formally, "our first boy Timmy just turned out that way," she said simply.

"And you think that Hope's going to be evil like Timmy?" Damien asked them, "are you two crazy?" he asked incredulously, "Timmy caused so many deaths," he said, "you can't believe that Hope would ever do that," he insisted.

"We didn't believe Timmy was capable of that either," Mr. Turner said formally, "and look what became of him?" he pointed out, "I used to be a happy go lucky man with a simple pencil sharpening job," he revealed to his son who was surprised, "I used to be very humorous and I also admit rather dense," he continued, "I never took things seriously, always ignored even the most obvious signs," he told Damien, "and all that got me in the end was a son that allowed his parents to be placed in prison and might I add that your mother got lucky with her jail despite us both being put through hell," he added.

"It's true," Mrs. Turner spoke, "your father was placed in a horrible hard labour jail in Dimmsdale while I got lucky enough to be imprisoned in Brightsburg," she said, "the only reason why I got to contact your father by phone was because in Brightsburg they weren't as accepting and trusting of Timmy and the harsh treatments that the so called 'cursed popular children' were put under," she revealed, "now I'm a business consultant and your father does interior design," she said, "we've come a long way from our former jobs and experiences in Dimmsdale and we'd rather not have to pack up and move away again."

"You two went to jail?" Damien asked in surprise, "but I thought you just got questioned and temporarily detained."

"That's what they make it seem like," Mrs. Turner said darkly, "Brightsburg never contested that claim because they didn't want to get dragged in and probably compared or worse tarred with the same brush as Dimmsdale," she explained.

"So he just let you go to prison?" Damien asked still unable to believe it.

"Let!" Mr. Turner cried, "he's the one who called the police and had us sent there!" he shouted, "you might not realize because we've protected you from it but your older brother was a real terror," he told Damien.

"But the memorial…." Damien started.

"Is in memory of what Timmy used to be," Mrs. Turner said sadly, "the teenage boy who disappeared at seventeen was no longer our son," she said hanging her head.

"So, it's a lie then, the memorial?" Damien whispered.

"No," Mr. Turner told him, "but it mustn't make you forget what Timmy became," he said seriously.

"And what Hope could become," Mrs. Turner added, "I know you don't like it Damien," she said, "but we have to be careful, just in case."

"In case of what?" Damien asked.

"In case Hope starts to become like Timmy," Mr. Turner said, "and if that happens…" he continued but stopped.

"And if that happens what?" Damien asked apprehensively, "what are you going to do if Hope becomes like Timmy father?" he demanded loudly.

"I'll have her sent away," Mr. Turner told him softly, "to Brightsburg Top Security Mental Asylum," he revealed.

"What!" Damien shouted, "you plan to have her locked away!" he cried, "you can't do that to your own daughter, my sister!"

"And what do you suggest?" Mrs. Turner snapped, "that we wait?" she asked, "wait until she goes over the edge ad suddenly makes exaggerated claims about unfound witches and 'magical entities' telling her things!" she shrieked, "you can wait," she spat, "we'll take action!"

"You can't lock her away!" Damien persisted, "bad things often happen to parents who just abandon their children," he said suddenly, "something's going to get you if you do this," he threw at them.

Suddenly his parents seem to pale and grow stiff where they sat.

"What did you just say?" Mrs. Turner asked.

"Um, you can't lock Hope away?" Damien said even though it sounded more like a question.

"No that other thing about something getting us and bad things happen to parents who abandon their children," Mr. Turner said.

"Oh, I just meant that uh bad karma would come on you, or well something," Damien said uncertainly, "I just mean that you can't lock Hope away," he said, "she'd die in a mental institution, you know how delicate she is," he reminded them.

"Timmy was delicate," Mrs. Turner whispered.

"Will you STOP comparing Hope to your lost son Timmy Turner!" Damien exploded, "she's nothing like him and I won't let you speak of her this way nor am I going to let you lock her up in some mad house!" he shouted.

"Watch how you speak to your mother," Mr. Turner said angrily.

"If she can say these things about Hope she's not a mother," Damien snarled, "and your support of it makes you even less of a father."

"Go to your room," Mr. Turner ordered, "you and Hope are both banned from the phone and the internet."

"Like I care," Damien muttered as he headed for the stairs.

"Keep it up and there'll be no more Football," Mr. Turner threatened.

"You can't do that!" Damien shouted and turned to face his father, livid.

"I can and I will," Mr. Turner told him, "go to your room," he said firmly.

Damien turned around and stomped angrily up the stairs. Soon a door was heard being slammed.

"We have to do something about this," Mr. Turner said seriously, "that boy's temper has …." he continued but stopped when he noticed the concerned look on his wife's face, "what's wrong?" he asked her and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"You heard what he said," Mrs. Turner said, "about bad things happening to us if we abandon Hope," she reminded him, "how did he…?" she started to ask but stopped, "Timmy threatened us in a similar fashion," she recalled.

"Except he threatened to make us live long and suffer," Mr. Turner amended, "honey, it's just a coincidence….."

"That our current son like our past son threatens us if we abandon any of our children?" Mrs. Turner asked almost shrilly, "fat chance!" she shouted and grabbed the house phone and dialled a number, "Operator, I'd like the number for Brightsburg Top Security Mental Asylum," she said seriously.

* * *

(9pm at the Caulfield Residence in Canada)

Britney Joy sat in her bedroom reading a picture book intently. She loved the lovable characters in the book and couldn't believe it when she heard the book as really for those as young six.

"Britney," a voice said suddenly.

"What Marilyn?" Britney asked automatically, "I want to read," she whined.

"Hush up!" Marilyn shouted, "I gave you back your memory didn't I?" she demanded, "made you remember how those horrible children from the Manor made you into a retard," she reminded Britney.

"Pay," Britney snarled suddenly.

"Yes they'll pay darling," Marilyn soothed, "but we need a way to get me a body instead of me just talking in your head," she added.

"Wendy out with nice Mr. Carmichael," Britney said excitedly, "and babysitter's sleeping."

"What?" Marilyn asked incredulously, "but she never leaves anyone who'd sleep on the jo…" she started say but stopped, "what did you do Britney?" she asked slowly.

"Drug!" Britney cried and giggled.

"Well," Marilyn said pleased, "you're smarter than I thought, for how your mind currently is," she added.

"Marilyn fix," Britney said.

"Yes I will fix your mind, and your body too dear you look rather, malnourished and retarded," Marilyn said frankly.

"Not retarded!" Britney shouted in offence.

"Fine, you're not retarded," Marilyn said, "what about the room?" she asked slowly.

"We have Helena," Britney said happily.

"Oh never mind Wendy's baby girl I found a spell around that protection field without her (Helena) having to open the door for us," Marilyn told Britney, "I just need to know that you kept that piece of thyme that I blessed with dark magic," she explained.

"Under my book collection," Britney responded.

"Oh yes, you did," Marilyn recalled, "be a dear, get it and then we can head for the room," she told Britney.

"And I'll be norm right?" Britney asked anxiously.

"Yes Britney you'll be norm…I mean normal," Marilyn said, "just get the thyme and let's go," she ordered.

Britney obeyed

* * *

(Meanwhile at a small local Hospital on the outskirts of the Amazon Rain Forest)

Marcus slept in his wheelchair beside his comatose daughter.

"Daddy," a voice whispered and his eyes flew open, "Daddy."

"Nurse come quickly!" Marcus shouted, "yes baby Daddy's here," he said kindly to Trina who had finally awaken from her unexplainable coma.

"What is it Mr…." Nurse Ten started to ask after she entered, "oh she's awake," she declared happily, "how are you darling?"

"It G…G…G…." Trina tried to say.

"What?" Nurse Ten asked in confusion.

"What are you trying to say Trina, honey," Marcus pressed anxiously, "tell Daddy."

"Grabbed me," Trina finally whispered then lost consciousness again.

"No Trina baby wake up," Marcus cried getting hysterical, "please don't go back into a coma!" he shouted then broke down into bawling.

"I'm sorry Mr. Godsent," Nurse Ten told him, "it must be very hard for you," she said and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"My poor baby," Marcus said between sobs as his already frail body shook almost dangerously.

* * *

(11:30pm at the Caulfield Residence)

"That was an excellent dinner," Wendy said joyfully as she and her husband re-entered their home, "now you just have to pay Sheryl while I go and check on Helena and Brit…" she continued but stopped suddenly.

Sitting not far away on a purple sofa were Britney and Marilyn. Britney now looked her real age (late twenties) and looked voluptuous and healthy.

"I already paid that baby sitter of yours," Marilyn told Wendy, "and Helena's asleep," she added.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy snarled.

"Oh don't hate me Sasha," Marilyn said with feigned sadness, "oh right, you're 'Wendy' now," she said sarcastically.

"She's always been Wendy," Mr. Caulfield said firmly.

"Oh look, the former guardian now turned husband speaks," Marilyn teased and his face tinged red, "oh yes, I know everything, Mr. Caulfield," she added.

"Get out of my house!" Wendy screamed, "and turn Britney back to normal," she ordered.

"Normal!" Britney shrieked and jumped to her feet, "you call the freak that I was NORMAL!" she shouted, "I acted like a six-year old for Christ sakes!"

Wendy was dumbfounded. She never expected Britney to react like this. She had gotten so used to the Britney who needed her care.

"I'm not that worthless retard anymore and I'm NOT sorry about it!" Britney exploded, "you didn't know how to fix me, but Marilyn did," she said, "and now I'm my normal self again and I have no regrets," she declared.

"Well I do," Wendy told her, "when you were…you were a wonderful person," she said, "it never mattered to me that your mind was a bit messed up," she said.

"Well it mattered to me," Britney said rudely, "I was better off when you first got me off Dark Manor," she spat, "at least when I was insane I didn't understand anything," she said darkly, "but when I got my sanity back seven years ago, I understood everything despite my mental handicaps and lack of a memory," she stated, "most of all I understood that I was a freak," she said hatefully, "a freak high on happy juice," she added.

"You were never a freak Britney," Mr. Caulfield said formally, "and you are always welcomed here," he told her, "you however," he said with great distaste as he turned to Marilyn, "get out!" he ordered and pointed at the door.

"Don't you dare order me," Marilyn said angrily, "even with your magical ability to heal people you're beneath me," she said, "order me again and I'll ensure your next beneath me position is six feet under," she threatened simply and pointed her eyes downward for emphasis.

"Threaten my husband again and I will KILL you," Wendy told Marilyn, "kill you, you understand," she added.

There was suddenly a dead silence.

"Well then," Marilyn said after nearly five minutes of silence, "I probably should get going," she said and rose to her feet, "coming Britney?" she asked.

"Britney's not going with you!" Wendy cried incredulously, "she belongs here."

"After what you said," Marilyn said with a laugh, "she's a part of me," she reminded Wendy, "you threaten me you threaten her," she stated, "and I don't stand for threats," she hissed, "I either leave or kill you."

Wendy laughed heartily.

"That's your immediate solution isn't it?" Wendy said between laughs, "murder," she said as her laughter died down, "like you murdered Gwendolyn and tricked the other witches into murdering the children," she said hatefully.

"Gwendolyn deserved it," Marilyn said her voice filled with hate, "she always treated mere mortals like they were royalty," she said angrily, "like they'd treat us the same."

"Gwendolyn would never harm innocents," Wendy countered, "you always hated that," she pointed out, "you didn't care about who was good or evil," she stated, "you just wanted to harm all mortals because you felt that you were better than them," she accused.

"Damn right I'm better," Marilyn declared, "I'm not going to be soiled by being with a powerless mortal man," she said scornfully.

"Well I guess Britney and you are different in that respect," Wendy put forward, "she did have feelings and plans for Tad…"

"Don't you dare mention him!" Britney shouted suddenly and she looked upset.

"So we don't have everything in common," Marilyn confessed, "but I definitely am NOT the one who's been upsetting her tonight," she pointed out, "and she's MUCH better than YOUR other half," she added.

"My other half?" Wendy asked in confusion, "Veronica's not left me," she said.

"Actually she has," Britney whispered and was immediately shushed by Marilyn.

"What?" Wendy asked in confusion, "what is it Marilyn?" she demanded.

"I don't why you tried to perform the separation spell," Marilyn said frankly, "you always stunk at instruction based spells that involved strategic incantations," she declared.

"Strategic what?" Mr. Caulfield asked in confusion.

"Spells that require you to not only do the incantation but also give a time, definite location, and other things not usually required of incantations," Wendy told him, "strategic incantations isn't the real term, but it's easier to understand when you say that," she added.

"Anyway," Marilyn said rolling her eyes, "my dear sister two years ago decided to try it and caused precious Veronica to exit her body."

"No I didn't!" Wendy denied.

"Do you still hear her in your head then?" Marilyn asked her, "from time to time I could mentally communicate with Britney, so I know Veronica must've been able to communicate with you at some point," she said frankly.

"The many times she did communicate with me stopped after I tried the separation spell," Wendy confessed, "you don't think something went wrong did you?' she asked Marilyn fearfully.

"She was brought back in a different country with no memory," Marilyn revealed, "so hell yeah, something went wrong!" she shouted.

"Oh my God!" Wendy cried and covered her mouth, "how is she?" she asked.

"She's helping the ghosts," Marilyn told her.

"Well that's okay," Wendy said in relief, "even with what they did…do what they did to Britney, they're still good people in the end."

"Not THOSE ghosts," Marilyn corrected her, "the other ones," she said forebodingly.

"What other o…," Wendy started to say, "Oh no," she said softly.

"Oh yes," Marilyn confirmed, "THOSE ghosts," she said with a slow nod.

"But they couldn't…" Wendy said.

"But they did," Marilyn responded.

"But she wouldn't…." Wendy continued.

"But she did," Marilyn responded to Wendy.

"But they all wouldn't…" Wendy said despairingly.

"But they will," Marilyn countered.

"Oh God, I need to get to Dark Manor and…." Wendy decided.

"Veronica already foresaw that," Marilyn told her, "and she's made a block to keep us out," she revealed to Wendy, "well, at least you and Britney," she added.

"What does that mean?" Wendy asked.

"That you and Britney can carry out a different assignment," Marilyn said simply.

"Which is," Wendy snapped.

"Going to Brightsburg," Marilyn suggested, "you heard about the strange murders?" she asked.

"Oh you mean the creepy way those cheerleaders died at that school," Mr. Caulfield spoke up.

"Don't speak to me," Marilyn ordered, "but yes, those murders."

"Could you respect my husband?" Wendy asked even though it didn't sound like a request.

"No," Marilyn said frankly, "I can't and I won't," she told Wendy.

"Then get out," Wendy snarled.

"Fine then!" Marilyn exploded, "but when the deaths start rolling in and the bodies pile," she snarled, "don't come blaming me," she said and disappeared.

"Bodies pile…" Wendy said, "Marilyn wait!" she shouted but Marilyn was already gone, "Oh no," she said almost in tears, "what if it's true?"

"Then I'll go," Britney said suddenly, "you have to stay with your husband and Helena," she said before Wendy could protest, "they're likely to come for you too since you'll be against them," she stated, "it's better you stay here far from Dark Manor and Dimmsdale."

"Then I'll…" Mr. Caulfield started to say.

"No you have to stay here," Britney told him firmly, "no offence but you'll just be dead weight if the ghosts or worse yet Veronica comes after me," she told him honestly, "plus you're a doctor and people will always need your help here," she added.

"But you can't get into Dimmsdale," Wendy reminded her, "where will you go?" she asked.

"Brightsburg, remember," Britney responded, "I'm certain that I can get some information there," she said confidently, "even better maybe some help."

"From who?" Wendy asked.

"Hope and Damien Turner," Britney responded, "Timmy's younger twin brother and sister."

* * *

(Midnight at an Elegant Mansion in Dimmsdale)

"Red light, golden flight, lives all in plight," a female voice chanted, "the snakes and crawling things all on the ground," she continued, "give me your ears and some of you make your way to Mira James very location," she ordered them, "but frighten all other citizens of Brightsburg except for the twins, Fair and Mira beyond reason beyond reason," she concluded and stopped waving her arms over the boiling cauldron.

Suddenly the cauldron stopped glowing the almost serene green light that it was emanating and suddenly a deep bright red light shot out of the cauldron and within that light was showed images of snakes, roaches, scorpions, centipedes, spiders and many other crawling and slithering animals all acting angrily and irrationally violent as they all headed towards one location.

The female waved her hands and suddenly the room transformed from a dark cellar filled with questionable artefacts to a beautiful guest room. The female removed her dark purple cloak and exited the room silently.

"Is it finished?" Richard asked formally when she entered her bedroom to find him standing not for from her dresser.

"Yes," the female responded, "but you were to wait in the foyer," she pointed out, "why are you in here?"

"I couldn't wait," Richard responded.

"Well get out," the female snapped at him, "I want to change."

"You can just wave your arms Veronica," Richard said almost testily.

"And you can just walk out of here instead of me giving you the boot," Veronica countered.

"Veroni…" Richard started to say.

"I know how you feel about me Richard Richton Jr.," Veronica said distastefully, "and frankly it makes me sick," she spat.

"Well I'm not exactly kissing ponies," Richard spat back, "I don't know how I fell in love with a viper like you," he said angrily.

"Well don't blame me," Veronica said after she scoffed, "for the time I've been back I've led a rather secluded life that's mainly entertained by the company of ghosts and undead people," she said nonchalantly.

"So you think that this will make the Turner children suffer?" Richard asked her, "this current little plan with all the snakes and bugs and everything?"

"Well it will definitely have the city in an uproar," Veronica said with delight, "and they'll see the Turner children as monsters and Mira and Fair as allies of those monsters," she added.

"But why Fair?" Richard asked in confusion, "I can understand Mira, but not Fair," he said.

"I have my reasons," Veronica responded vaguely, "and besides," she continued, "I just don't like the bitchy little girl," she added.

"So," Richard said slowly, "when will you incorporate plan Timmy?" he asked her.

"I already did a week ago," Veronica revealed to him.

"But I thought you said the spell will be done today!" Richard shouted.

"It IS done," Veronica told him, "the spell takes a week to take effect and the week was over from Midnight this morning," she said.

"So you that he's…" Richard started.

"Yes and so is Tootie and Trixie," Veronica said simply.

"Ok…Trixie!" Richard ended up crying out incredulously.

"Yes Trixie," Veronica spat, "if the few bits of my recovered memory's correct she was my best friend."

"But she'll join Timmy," Richard pointed out.

"So what?" Veronica spat, "they can't beat me and I owe it to Trixie because I couldn't save her all those years ago."

"What?" Richard asked.

"I had left her on the path that took all the other popular kids to Dark Manor," Veronica told him, "I don't remember what happened after except that I ended up badly injured at the hospital," she said, "but in the end I never saved her," she said softly, "and I regret that," she added.

"But you plan to destroy the lives of a lot of people," Richard reminded her, "do you think Trixie will understand?" he asked her.

"No," Veronica admitted, "but I OWE her this," she persisted, "I don't remember much about my past but I remember that in the end Trixie and I were best friends."

"And Timmy Turner was your best and true love," Richard added.

"Not anymore," Veronica snarled, "I HATE him now and he shall suffer for what he caused to happen to me and all the other popular kids years ago," she continued, "and his little brother and sister and their friends shall simply fall under suffering for the sins of their brother and friend's brother respectively," she promised.

"Well that Turner boy was better off NOT falling in love with you in my opinion," Richard almost muttered.

"You know," Veronica mused, "your older brother Ian fell into the same trap that you've fallen into," she pointed out.

"And what trap is that?" Richard asked suspiciously.

"Besides falling for a witch," Veronica started, "falling in love with someone you can never have," she told him, "Ian Richton may be now known as Marcus Godsent," she continued, "but he still has feelings for Britney Jace, no matter HOW dedicated he is to his marriage to Mary," she said.

"But Britney's technically his cousin despite really being the reincarnation of Marilyn," Richard pointed out, "you're not."

"But I still don't love you," Veronica countered, "and Britney found Ian's crush on her as amusing and toyed with his emotions."

"But you're honest," Richard pursued.

"Honest that I don't love you," Veronica emphasised, "I only talk to you because your father Mr. Richton is one of the ghosts I helped to escape Dark Manor," she reminded, "otherwise I'd probably kill you," she said frankly.

"Maybe I should go and let you change," Richard said in a controlled tone.

"Like you should've an hour ago," Veronica said rolling her eyes and with an angry glare Richard stormed out, "poor boy," she said after he left, "falling for perfect me while I myself don't fall for worthless blonde idiot rich pretty boys playing business man," she said with a laugh as she went to stand in front of her full length mirror.

Veronica was thankful that when she was brought back she was brought back in her late twenties body. It would've been a nightmare being brought back in the body she had as a little girl walking the path to Dark Manor with all those popular kids no less than eighteen years ago. She now looked herself over in the mirror. She was now five foot seven inches tall, she decided to change her eye colour to purple which made her look less innocent and more endearing, her flowing blonde hair was waist length, she was still petite but now more curvaceous and her body now had more of a pear shape compared to her old straight tooth pick like figure (meaning that was thin and had no curves not that she was too skinny or anorexic looking), and her white skin was now slightly tanned. She was wearing a simple knee-length sleeveless cotton black dress with two inch heeled black shoes. She didn't like how she looked at all. She decided to take a shower and put on her pink silk nightgown with the white frills on it.

After her shower she decided to wear her three-piece showy silk nightgown instead. The first was a thin sleeveless top that barely covered her stomach, the second piece was see through with lots of beautiful white frill with short sleeves that didn't even reach her elbows and the last piece was a slightly see through skirt that covered her butt as long as she was standing and only had frill on the hem. She slightly blow dried her hair then placed it in pigtails with bright blue fuzzy squeegees. And she finished her new wardrobe with sky blue fuzzy slippers. After giving herself the once over then five then the ten the six over in front of the full-length mirror, she decided to go and check if Richard was still waiting in the foyer. To her personal delight he wasn't there. But there was a note on the floor.

Veronica bent over delicately and picked it up careful not to chip her three-inch nails which were now a light blue unlike the deep red it was before she took her shower. She unfolded it and read it immediately.

**Dear Ver,**

**I'm certain that you feel that you have won and unfortunately for me, you have. I don't have my mother's lack of dedication to family but I unfortunately have some of her dedication to whomever she truly loves as her soul mate. I can't explain how it happened, it seems almost sad to me now that you help the ghosts because time with them has made you cold and hard. I miss the Veronica I met one year and nine months ago. You seemed so innocent yet confused and haunted then. You're now callous and hateful yet I still love you. Stupid yes, curable no. I thank you because you worked hard to be able to properly use your powers to free my Father's ghost along with the other. I don't give a fuck about my mother. She never cared about Ian and I. Only my father and herself. And I'm lucky enough to have some of her undying devotional habits. But fortunately I also have my father's clear unclouded way of love that will make me care for you fully and truly but still be considerate and truly caring of others. I'm not begging you to love me. I'm above that. I'm just letting you know that I still do. I'll see you again soon.**

**Richard Richton Jr.**

Veronica re-read the letter suspiciously. Then she folded it and walked back to her bedroom.

* * *

(Fifteen Minutes Later in Brightsburg)

Everywhere was in pandemonium. Snakes were hissing and biting at people even though none of the poisonous ones actually bit or poisoned anyone. Bugs and other crawling insects were running along the feet or even crawling on the bodies of screaming people. The crawling creatures had entered houses, apartments, businesses, everywhere where any person was present. Families were seen running to their cars only to see them covered with insects, snakes and other crawling animals as well. The entire city was in panic and no one could call anyone since incidentally all that worked in the town now were some of the streetlights and cell phones. But the cell phones could only call residential homes. Home phones could only receive calls; no one could make calls using it. It was a bizarre early morning in Brightsburg and it was rather dark too since besides a few streetlights, nothing else electrical was working. Few had prepared their flashlights with batteries and all flashlights that relied on being charged to work refused to work even if they were fully charged.

At Fair's house her mother and father were running around screaming while Fair was chopping at the creatures with their gardener's machete, which she got from the shed. When anyone else tried to help the creatures got extremely violent. But strangely none of them tried to harm Fair or even tried to defend themselves when she chopped at them with the machete.

At Ferrari's mansion home it was absolute chaos and Fern now had other injuries to worry about. The creatures attacked everyone. Even the two-year old baby of one of the servants was attacked.

At Henry's family apartment his family were luckily prepared for an invasion of insects (even though not that many) and his father was the American equivalent to the Australian Crocodile hunter. So despite having some trouble with the amount of creatures invading the apartment, they were okay.

At George's three-storey family home it was a total disaster. The house was shared with three other sets of families (relatives), and it made for a lot of confusion. Especially with the frightened little children who kept screaming at the top of their lungs as snakes, roaches and other creatures tried to attack them. George, his father and other older relations struggled to rid the house of these menaces while at the same protecting the little children and anyone who was too petrified of the creatures to assist them in fending them off.

At the Turner two-storey residence, the Turner adults were screaming as the snakes kept trying to viciously attack them. Damien and Hope had realized that for whatever reason, the snakes weren't attacking them. So after futile struggles to make a dent in the hoards of creatures entering the house, they decided to take drastic action. They went back into their parent's room (where the parents were trapped on their beds unable to move safely with the massive amount of creatures present) and protected their parents with their own bodies. Surprisingly most of the creatures stopped attacking immediately with a few exceptions. Worst being the snakes that kept trying different attacking positions. It was a terrifying time for the Turner family indeed.

At Vicky's former Brightsburg residence, a few creatures entered. Less than ten minutes later there was smoke pouring out the house. And as the smoke got thicker, it was apparent that the interior of the house was on fire. Unfortunately with all the crazy pandemonium happening within the city, no one noticed or cared.

Officer Grady and Bennett had been spending most of their time at the police station looking over cases for the past month. So they were among the officers fighting off vicious creatures that had poured into the police station unannounced.

Coach Hick screamed as she fell out of the window of her apartment after she tripped over her own feet after dodging a python snake. She was on the twenty-third floor.

Lastly at Mira's simple poorly furnished flat home. Mira had to block her ailing mother Miss James against a wall after realizing that for some reason the creatures weren't attacking her. Miss James had cancer of the Cervix, Lung, Breast and Liver. She had been treated just seven years ago for Leukaemia and for two years was free of cancer. Unfortunately other forms of cancer started appearing and as they had to pay more bills life got harder. But worst of all it was concluded by doctors that Miss James might not even live to see Mira's eighteenth birthday. This was awful news for Mira because her mother had ran away from Dimmsdale when she was seventeen and pregnant because her parents had wanted her to have an abortion. So all Mira had for family was her mother since her father had died in a car accident one month before Miss James ran away from Dimmsdale. Secretly through the years the James family had been living on and off on only welfare. No one knew about it because Miss James often changed jobs and sometimes even found work at home jobs to do (actually she got laid off and fired often, mostly because she often got ill and missed many working days).

"Get away from my mother!" Mira cried angrily as the creatures kept trying to get to Ms. James who was sobbing and praying.

But the creatures kept trying to get to Miss James. Mira continued to try to protect her mother. She prayed that daylight would come. At least she could actually really see the creatures instead of their scary violent silhouettes.

* * *

(2 a.m. at Dark Manor)

Timmy yawned as he rose out of the bed he sometimes rested in at the Boarding House. His feet scrapped along the floor as he neared the door. Then he walked….

"Oww!" Timmy cried when he hit into the door full, "what the…" he started to curse.

But Timmy suddenly froze. Inside the Boarding House was pitch black because the early hour was strangely almost moonless this day. But Timmy's thoughts were on the fact that he had just slammed into a door. Never since he turned into a ghost had he slammed into anything. In fact he always walked through it. It took great concentration just for him to touch a doorknob without his hand going through it much less to turn it so a door would open. So walking through doors was always the most convenient and logical option.

But then Timmy realized something else. He was feeling pain. Physical pain. Physical pain from hitting into the door. He lightly touched his face and realized that he felt something. He then realized that something was pouring down his face.

Okay this is TOO weird! I'm usually the only one who sleeps here so the others have to be scattered around Dark Manor somewhere. I'm going to find Trixie and Joseph. (Timmy's thoughts)

Timmy concentrated hard and touched the knob; it felt cold against his hand. Timmy started to worry even more since he never felt anything physically since he became a ghost.

Something must be really wrong with me. I have to find Joseph. He's able to fix or at least lessen the problem of so many things. He HAS to be able to help me. He just has to! (Timmy's thoughts)

Timmy opened the door and hurried out of the Boarding House and headed for the Barn. But as he neared the barn he heard a lot of commotion. Several of the 'undead' children stood outside the barn as if guarding it. They all gasped at seeing Timmy.

"What?" Timmy asked in confusion.

Two of the undead children ran inside the barn. Soon Joseph exits the barn with him.

"What's the meaning of this Trixie's…." Joseph exploded at them but stopped when he saw Timmy, "Timmy?" he asked softly.

"Joseph there's something really wrong with me," Timmy told him, "you see …."

"You're alive Timmy," Joseph said suddenly.

Timmy looked at Joseph then blinked stupidly.

"You're not a ghost anymore Timmy," Joseph explained, "you're alive now."

Timmy looked down at himself. Even in the unusually dark early morning he could still see that he wasn't transparent anymore. He then looked at his hands. They were slightly shaking but when he closed them he could feel his fingers touching skin. That never happened before. Usually his fingers would go through his hand. Timmy looked at his hand and his palm. He couldn't see through either. Then he remembered that something had run down his face. He touched his forehead and winced. When he moved away his hand he saw blood on it. He then realized that he must've cut his forehead when he hit into the door in the Boarding House. He looked at his bloodied hand a moment longer then he looked at Joseph.

"Did you do this?" Timmy asked him.

"No," Joseph told him, "it was someone else," he said.

"Who?" Timmy asked.

"I don't know," Joseph admitted, "but it also happened to one other person," he added.

"Well, Well," Tad said suddenly as he walked through the Barn wall, "it seems that only Trixie and Timmy have been brought back to life," he observed, "care to explain?" he said looking at Timmy very hard.

"I don't know what happened!" Timmy cried incredulously, "one moment I go to sleep as a ghost and the next I get up and buck into a door so hard my head's bleeding," he told Tad.

"Well at least something for you CAN bleed," Tad said angrily, "how in the hell did this happen?" he demanded glaring at Joseph.

"I already told you that I didn't know with Trixie," Joseph said frankly, "so I won't know how it happened with Timmy either," he told Tad, "all I know is that someone had to use major magic to do this," he added.

"Do you think it was Britney or Wendy?" Tad asked.

"Wendy wouldn't bring Timmy back if he was her brother," Tad said immediately, "Britney never gave a damn about Timmy before she lost her sanity," he pointed out, "and up to four years ago her mind was too muddled to know a car from a cat," he continued, "she couldn't do a magic trick much less REAL magic," he concluded.

"Wow," Timmy said sarcastically, "I'm REAL popular," he said.

"What did you expect?" Tad taunted, "a ditzy Dimmsdale fan?"

"Leave me alone Tad," Timmy said frankly, "I don't need your backlash," he told Tad.

"Well you're gonna get it," Tad told him, "remember you're our prisoner," he reminded Timmy.

"Prisoner!" Timmy cried, "there's no way that I'm staying here after being given a second chance of life," he declared, "I'm planning on leaving here!" he declared.

"Over my ghostly body!" Tad shouted, "you're not going anywhere!" he shouted angrily.

"You can't leave Timmy," Joseph spoke up, "at least not yet," he added.

"Not yet!" Tad cried incredulously, "you really want to FREE this monster!"

"Hey!" Timmy cried in offence, "Britney started the curse that led to you Popular People being accused and later taken to this barn where you met your deadly fate," he pointed out, "and she's been free for years!"

"But she didn't kill us!" Tad countered.

"But she started the curse that killed you," Joseph interjected.

"Are you defending him?" Tad asked incredulously.

"Yes," Joseph revealed, "because you've never admitted that Timmy's regretted his past misdeeds," he continued, "several of the ghosts have forgiven him," he pointed, "hell I've forgiven him and I've even half forgiven Britney and she never was as sorry as Timmy was and still is," he added.

"You are pathetic," Tad said as he breathed heavily and glared at Joseph with clenched fists, "I'm supposed to FORGIVE Timmy Turner," he said, "the SAME Timmy Turner who let gas out on us all those years ago?" he asked, "the SAME Timmy Turner who now has a new lease on life while me, Lorna and so many of the other popular kids ghosts' have to remain dead and still unable to cross over," he listed, "I'll burn in HELL before I forgive him," he snarled.

"Did it ever come to your mind that your boiling hatred might be the CAUSE of why you haven't crossed over?" Joseph asked Tad, "sometimes angered spirits have problems crossing over because they've died with things still upsetting them to an extreme that's almost sometimes ludicrous," he said.

"Are you saying that me not crossing over is my fault?" Tad asked him warningly.

"Part of it," Joseph responded.

"You're just full of shit!" Tad exploded.

Joseph's face suddenly darkened and his eyes glowed threateningly.

"I'm hundreds of years old you little piece of crap," Joseph said sharply, "I know spells that would send your ghostly little body into places of never ending torture," he told Tad, "remember that."

"Are you threatening me?" Tad asked seriously.

"I don't threat, I tell," Joseph responded.

"So what's going to happen to Timmy?" Tad asked.

"First we have to find out what changed him," Joseph started, "but either way he can't stay here forever," he said, "this place isn't good for the living," he told Tad, "things are mainly musty and decomposed," he reminded Tad, "even Vicky disguises herself and both she and I exit Dark Manor from time to time and walk around a bit to escape the smell alone," he added.

"But you said that it doesn't affect you," Tad pointed out.

"It doesn't," Joseph admitted, "but I can't let Vicky leave Dark Manor by herself," he explained.

"But you always go with her," Tad put forward.

"I'm the most powerful one here," Joseph reminded Tad, "I'm the best one to make sure she's alright."

"I could go with her now," Timmy suggested.

"I don't think so," Joseph said immediately.

"OOOh, Mr. Defensive," Tad teased.

"Shut Up!" Joseph shouted, "Vicky's going through things that you don't understand," he said, "and we talk, so there," he spat and stormed back into the barn.

"If those two fall in love with each other that's just going to be creepy," Tad said frankly.

"I think one's already fallen," Timmy countered.

"Am I talking to you?" Tad asked rudely.

"Not now," Timmy snapped and stormed into the Barn.

Tad glared after Timmy then just floated into the barn after him.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for the late update. I know this chapter is a lot to digest but you must've noticed how slow the plot had been going. This chapter is the turning point to help speed it up. I hope you enjoyed it and I can't say when exactly I'll update because from in July I've been hit with a really bad case of writer's block and it's affected almost every story I'm supposed to write. Let's just say I started this chapter by August 3, and couldn't really continue it till close to the 18 of August or something like that. I just couldn't write anything. But this is updated now and that's what matters. Please Review. Oh and I'm adding something under this called response corner to answer any questions you have on any chapter unless the question shows me that you haven't read the prequel at all.

Response Corner:

A. Nonymous: Ember's flashback simply showed what really happened to Hope between the time her (Hope's) mind went blank to when she was being held back by the guards and Fair's face was severely scratched. That's all. Oh and I realized that I've read Edgar Allen Poe. I don't have one fave. story but some of his best to me are Hop-Frog, Ligeia, and The Imp of the Perverse.


	9. Chapter 8: Things take a VERY Unpleasant

The Next Horror

Updated: November 29, 2005

Chapter 8: Things take a VERY Unpleasant Turn

(4 a.m. in Brightsburg)

People were moving around in a daze. It had been half hour since the creatures disappeared. The only light was from the sky and still a few streetlights since electricity was still a waywardly rare commodity like it was when the creatures arrived. Half an hour ago the creatures had disappeared as if they were wisp of smoke. Vanishing before the eyes of thousands of Brightsburg residents who only had their memories and the damage left as a result of the creatures' visit as a reminder that what they had experienced wasn't just a horrid nightmare. It was a horrid reality and a living nightmare. The entire city wasn't in shambles but you could tell that something horrible had happened due to the condition of several areas in Brightsburg. Around where Vicky lived there were fires and several houses had been burned down before residents could contain the fire. The fires still burned but they couldn't get any farther thanks to brave struggling residents who braved even the creatures and kept watering areas around the fire and the fire itself. At another place the body of Coach Hick lay on the sidewalk covered by a floral bedspread, which someone put over her fifteen minutes ago. She was the only death from a member of staff at a school. The apartment itself had lots of broken windows and items strewn in the streets and on the sidewalks. A few other areas were damaged but these were the worst damages for an area. Damages for individual houses were a different matter.

* * *

(Same Time at the Turner Residence)

Damien and Hope Turner continued to sit in their parents' bedroom with their parents. Mr. and Mrs. Turner had a few scratches because of the attacking creatures but other than that they had no other physical injuries. They were however still shivering in fear and their kids sat with them and tried to reassure them that the creatures had left their house.

"How can regular animals like snakes, centipedes, roaches and others act like that?" Mrs. Turner asked tearfully, "they behaved like crazed evil creatures when they attacked us!"

"Calm down Mom," Damien instructed, "getting upset will only make things worse," he told her.

"What could be worse than this?" Mrs. Turner demanded shrilly and an exhausted Damien could only look at his panicked mother unable to find the right words to say to her.

Mr. Turner meanwhile was the complete opposite. He sat silently on the bed not moving and not speaking. In fact the only things that told others that he was alive was the fact that he still breathed and blinked. And that was it. Hope looked at her father worriedly, hoping that this was only temporary.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the Mazda Residence)

Mrs. Trudy Mazda sobbed as her daughter Ferrari Mazda was placed on the back of the black limousine. It might as well be a hearse as far as she was concerned. Her daughter had been found ten minutes ago in one of the lavishly decorated bedrooms. She was unconscious, severely bitten and scarred, and had already lost a lot of blood. Bandages had been used to stop bleeding from several deep gashes. Worst of all two in her side, one on her right wrist, and two on each of the soles of her feet (or foot bottom, whichever you prefer readers). Ferrari still hadn't woken up and her pulse was getting weaker and weaker. The live in family doctor had said that Ferrari needed immediate hospital attention or she would die. The nearest hospital was only miles away. But each waiting mile would give Ferrari even less time to live. Mrs. Mazda could only watch helplessly as the family doctor, her husband and two strong guards entered the limo after the servant who had carried Ferrari into the limo before them. Mrs. Mazda had wanted to come but her husband told her that one of them had to supervise the house being restored to order.

Dear Lord I know that I'm an atheist but if you exist lease save my daughter. I will visit a church like my sister's been lecturing to do since I was twelve and she was eight. I promise. Just PLEASE save my little girl! (Mrs. Mazda's thoughts)

The limo drove away at top speed expertly manoeuvring debris littered along the road. Mrs. Mazda watched it tearfully until it was out of sight.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the James' Residence)

Mira was trying to fix up the house a bit as her mother rested in bed. Her mother suggested that Mira should try and rest but Mira knew that she couldn't rest after what had happened. Her mother could only rest because her ill state made her too weak to choose not to.

* * *

(7 a.m. at Brightsburg Top Security Mental Asylum)

"We have to have this place cleaned up by this evening guys," Nurse Mary Tate Andrews said loudly as men and women hurried around her trying to return the Asylum to proper working order, "we have to start taking in new patients by this evening and start treatments by late tonight," she reminded them.

"How's everything Nurse Andrews?" Dr. Fred Ennis asked when he came to her and she handed him her clip board, "tut tut," he said disapprovingly, "we're moving too slow," he said as his light brown eyes scanned the clipboard behind his thick black rimmed glasses, "we've already started to send out vans to nearby areas to pick up patients."

"Well I told them that," Nurse Andrews told him, "it's not MY fault if they're too slow," she muttered, "it's so hard being chore and job monitor," she declared with sigh.

"Yes I'm certain," Dr. Ennis said as he handed her back her clipboard, "I've heard that we're getting two interesting patients," he said as Nurse Andrews looked in admiration at his handsome face and shiny brushed back brown hair, "who are they?" he asked.

"Oh, um Damien and Hope Turner, twins and teenagers," Nurse Andrews told him, "you remember your weekly patient over in the Counselling centre next door where you work between 3-6:30pm Wednesdays to Fridays?' she asked him.

"Oh yes, Ember….," Dr. Ennis started to recall, "you mean that Hope Turner is…?" he started to ask.

"Oh yes," Nurse Andrews confirmed, "a big nutter dare I say by her mother's description," she said, "and from rumours she's already attacked a cheerleader in the coach's presence," she added.

"After she already murdered those OTHER cheerleaders," Dr. Ennis said darkly.

"Well it hasn't been proven," Nurse Andrews pointed out carefully and her sky blue eyes showed how uncomfortable she now felt.

"Proof my ass," Dr. Ennis snarled, "did her mother approve the extreme treatment?" he asked her.

"Anything above murder," Nurse Andrews said softly, "she must be a real scared mother," she said honestly.

"Not surprised," Dr. Ennis said frankly, "this girl might be from some cult or worse."

"Worse?" Nurse Andrews asked and a sudden gust of wind blew at her raven ponytail.

"She might be related to that murderer freak Timmy Turner," Dr. Ennis said seriously, "do some research," he ordered Nurse Andrews who immediately nodded, "and what did they order for her brother?" he asked.

"Just three months of intense counselling and twenty-four hour extra tough surveillance because he has an annoying knack for sneaking out of places," Nurse Andrews told him, "the mother didn't give a release date for the girl," she said unhappily, "just that we should only release her when she's normal and sane."

"So only the mother called?" Dr. Ennis asked.

"She said the husband wasn't so comfortable with it," Nurse Andrews responded.

"So he'll be resistant," Dr. Ennis said disapprovingly.

"No, No," Nurse Andrews said quickly, "he just doesn't like sending away his children," she corrected Dr. Ennis, "you know, the parents who feel that by sending their kids here they're abandoning them?"

"Well he's stupid," Dr. Ennis spat, "it would be abandonment NOT sending them here if something's wrong with them," he said loudly.

"Well when it comes to the teen boy it seems more like the mother's freaking out based on the fact that he said some things that another person said in the past and she wants him CHECKED out for mental abnormalities for three months," Nurse Andrews revealed to a now surprised and puzzled Dr. Ennis, "if you ask me the poor mother's so freaked out by her daughter that she's SEEING things in her son too," she suggested, "things that aren't really there," she added.

"Well we'll know when they're brought in," Dr. Ennis said simply, "but if they're related to that Timmy Turner," he continued, "I WILL be taking tough measures for BOTH of them," he said firmly and looked firmly down at the petite 5ft 3 Nurse Andrews who immediately nodded to the 5ft 9 slightly muscular medium built Dr. Ennis who she NEVER wanted to EVER annoy.

* * *

(1 pm at Brightsburg Exclusive Hospital)

Mr. Mazda sat in a plush chair across of the bed which held his daughter and only child Ferrari Mazda. She had barely made it to the hospital and doctors call her survival a medical miracle. But with all the strange things that took place in Brightsburg recently, anything seemed possible.

"The doctors and surgeons said that you'd have to stay here for a few months," Mr. Mazda told his unconscious daughter, "your injuries need time to heal and then surgery to get rid of those horrible scars will be considered," he continued, "I don't know why but everything weird that happens that involves you now makes me think of that Hope Turner," he said darkly, "if she is involved," he snarled, "she will SUFFER."

* * *

(4pm on the steps of City Hall)

"I don't know why," Fair said nervously, "the creatures just didn't attack me," she said nervously to the group of citizens who had come to meet at City Hall to talk about the recent horror that had befallen them, "I can't be the only one!" she cried, "well aside from the Turner children," she added.

Mira who was further into the crowd looked away. She had planned to confess that the creatures hadn't attacked her either but her mother grabbed her hand and shook her head. Now Mira was glad that she didn't confess. The citizens were now at Fair's throat as well as the Turner Twins. She pitied her friend Damien and felt sorry for his sister Hope. But she really felt bad for Fair. For some strange reason despite not believing that Hope and Damien were responsible, she felt that Fair was the most innocent of the three. And since Mira had always hated Fair MUCH more than she hated Ferrari. That thought bothered her greatly.

"Well no one else is facing up!" a male citizen cried angrily.

"I say throw them all out!" a group screamed.

"Touch my child and die!" Mrs. May shouted angrily.

"Please remain calm dear," Mr. May said formally.

"Calm!" Fair shouted, "they want to kick me out of the City!"

"Please don't shout at me Fair," Mr. May said calmly.

"You're always like this!" Fair screamed, "when are you going to take action!" she demanded.

"I'll take it out on you if you don't watch it," Mr. May hissed at her to the surprise of everyone who heard.

"Don't anger your father Fair," Mrs. May said fearfully, "remember…"

"What?" Mr. May snapped and he seemed to be getting angrier.

"Nothing darling," Mrs. May said brightly but inside she was cowering in fear.

"Better be," Mr. May muttered as Fair now remained quiet.

"I have something to say," Damien declared suddenly, "you are a bunch of a-holes," he declared, "that's it for me," he said as the crowd broke into an angry uproar.

"Are you trying to get us into deeper trouble?" Hope snapped.

"Can't go deep as MOM has!" Damien shouted and glared at Mrs. Turner who looked away.

"Your mother simply told the truth Damien," Mr. Turner told him.

"What truth?" Damien demanded, "oh yeah, that we're freak children that the creatures didn't attack and that honestly that they're OTHER things that makes her worry about us," he said and Mr. Turner openly winced, "admit it Dad," he said angrily, "she wants BAD things to happen to us!" he accused.

"That's not true," Mr Turner denied, "and she didn't call you two freaks," he added.

"Well she might as well had!" Damien shouted, "because she didn't say that we were normal and that the creatures not attacking us allowed us to help protect you two," he pointed out, "and I bet my life that besides Hope, Fair and I," he declared, "that they're OTHER young people who weren't attacked by the creatures," he said, "but with this CRAZY crowd no WAY are they going to confess!" he cried and Mira looked at her feet in shame, "why don't you guys tell me who died," he said loudly to the gasps of the majority of the crowd, "wow, you're actually not shouting and carrying on like a bunch of jackasses," he said as he laughed, "well slap my ass and call me Damien Turner because THIS is the biggest frigging miracle since my innocent sister went from good popular person to a crazy murderer who kills people by not harming them in ANY way!" he shouted and laughed even harder.

"Damien," Hope whispered to him, "you sound nuts," she told him.

"So what!" Damien shouted, "they THINK we're nuts!"

"But we're not Damien," Hope reminded him, "you can't let other people make you crazy!" she shouted.

"Then what made YOU act crazy then?" Damien suddenly threw at her, "because it CERTAINLY wasn't some cute KITTY cat!" he shouted angrily.

"You're letting your ANGER control how you think," Hope told him, "stop it," she ordered.

"Do you really think that I'm about to take orders from a girl who can't even hold her own against a bunch of cheerleaders and their UGLY coach!" Damien shouted and Hope jumped back as if she just got stung, "if that stings here's another little shocker!" he cried, "Mom called the Asylum and has decided to have us BOTH committed!"

Mrs. Turner suddenly looked at Damien in horror. Mr. Turner looked away from Hope's pleading eyes in shame.

"Don't feel bad Mom," Damien said, "I have WONDERFUL listening in skills," he told her, "so when are they coming?" he asked her.

Mrs. Turner looked him in the eye.

"I'm not certain," Mrs. Turner responded.

Even Fair looked horrified.

"You were going to lock me away?" Hope asked in a small voice, "I thought that we were going to work things out," she said tearfully.

"No wonder you know who went bonkers," Damien whispered.

"We didn't make him crazy," Mr. Turner said immediately.

"I'll never believe that now," Damien said softly, "I want to go home," he said suddenly.

"Damien I can talk to your mo…" Mr. Turner started to say.

"Mr. Turner," Damien said frankly, "I have no mother," he declared, "and no father," he added.

"Damien…" Mr. Turner started to say angrily.

"Don't," Damien said softly, "don't say anything now," he told his father, "because I don't want to HEAR it," he said frankly.

"I won't let them take you away Damien," Mr. Turner said firmly.

"I want to be taken," Damien said suddenly shocking everyone, "better than staying with you two," he told his father.

Suddenly Mr. Turner boxed Damien in the face. Damien looked taken a back by his father's action as his hand went to where he had just been hit.

"You hit me?" Damien asked in surprise.

"YES, I hit you," Mr. Turner said angrily, "you've never been easy to handle," he told Damien, "you were a difficult birth, a difficult child, a difficult boy, a difficult student, a difficult teenager and probably will be a difficult adult," he said openly, "I never understood why Hope was so innocently perfect and you were so demonically different," he said honestly.

"Demonically?" Damien asked, "I'm a DEMON now?"

"You're very difficult to deal with," Mr. Turner responded.

"I bet OTHERS were difficult to deal with too," Damien muttered darkly.

"Your mother and I aren't perfect parents!" Mr. Turner shouted, "we can't be what you want with the flick of your wrist," he said, "just like you can't be what we want with a flick of our wrist," he added softly.

"What?" Damien asked upon hearing that while Hope looked at her father incredulously.

"Um," Mr. Turner said then looked away.

"Well thank you for telling the truth," Damien said, "come on Hope," he said and turned to leave.

But Hope didn't move and Damien realized that by the time he had gone down on the tenth step.

"Hope?" Damien asked and turned around.

Hope sighed.

"I can't leave them Damien," Hope told him, "I just can't abandon my parents," she said softly.

"Are you CRAZY!" Damien exploded, "they want to lock us up!"

"Maybe we should be locked up," Hope responded.

Damien just looked at his sister in shock.

"Just look how you've acted Damien," Hope continued, "at first I thought that just I alone was possibly going….," she said but stopped and looked at her feet, "history's proven the possibility Damien," she said seriously and looked up at Damien.

"Heh," Damien said and took a step back, "you're nuts," he said frankly, "you really want to give yourself in?" he asked her, "what if they never let us out?" he asked, "what if they see it fit to keep us for the rest of our lives?" he asked her.

"Then it's probably for the best," Hope said softly, "maybe we're meant to be locked away Damien," she told him.

"You're pathetic," Damien snarled and turned to leave, "excuse me," he said formally when he noticed the once clear path before him was now blocked by citizens, "excuse me!" he shouted when he noticed that they still hadn't moved.

Suddenly the crowd moved aside. But what made Damien take a step up and look around incredulously was that it seemed that the crowd had been pushed a part by an unseeable force.

"What did you just do?" Mr. May shouted suddenly and Damien along with everyone else presence looked up to the top of the stairs to see Mr. May shaking his daughter vigorously and her feet were dangling at least two feet off the ground, "didn't I tell you to NEVER do that again?" he demanded angrily of the now frightened and sobbing Fair.

Damien stared in shock and confusion for moment. Then realization hit him. Unfortunately with the murmurs from the crowd they were slowly starting to realize as well.

"Well I guess I'm NOT the real freak here," Hope said superiorly and laughed softly.

Damien looked at his sister in surprise. He never liked Fair. But to him Hope was being way too mean to her.

"She's a witch!" a member of the crowd cried suddenly.

"Oh um, no," Mr. May denied after he seemed to realize that there were other people around him and dropped Fair who fell right on her butt, "my daughter's not a witch," he said nervously.

"Look at her unnatural white hair!" another person from the crowd shouted.

"Yeah she's freaky like that female Turner twin!" Mrs. Mazda suddenly shouted, "I bet SHE made those creatures come and spared herself and the twins from harm!"

"But why would she spare Damien?" Hope countered, "she HATES him," she reminded Mrs. Mazda, "unless…"

"Unless what?" Mrs. May demanded defensively.

"Unless she was the one who called those monsters and wanted to make people think that it was Damien and I!" Hope accused.

"What!" Mrs. May screamed, "my daughter's not like that!" she shouted angrily, "and she'd never use her ability to harm people again!"

"Mom!" Fair screamed in disbelief.

But the damage had already been done.

"Get her!" the crowd cried and suddenly the crowd rushed up after Fair who screamed and ran until she stood in front of City Hall's huge closed doors.

Damien ran ahead of the crowd and blocked her.

"You're not harming her," Damien declared as he glared back at the crowd that looked ready to tear Fair apart.

Hope meanwhile had hurried over to the right corner in fright and fear along with her parents. But after noticing that the crowd was only targeting Fair and not her, Hope calmed down considerably. But then her mind started to race over the events that had just passed.

I made that crowd move. I don't know how but I wanted them to get out of Damien's way so bad that I got angry and glared at them hatefully and demanded them mentally to move. Then they suddenly do it. I mean, I felt something suddenly move through me and it happened. Maybe I have special powers. But what if others find out? Look what's happening to Fair. And what did her mother mean about Fair's power not harming someone again? (Hope's thoughts)

Unnoticed by Hope, her parents were watching her intently. Unlike the crowd, THEY had noticed that Hope was glaring at the crowd intently when they suddenly moved out of Damien's part. And unlike the crowd, they didn't believe that Fair was responsible at all.

Damien meanwhile was having a hard time keeping the angry crowd at bay.

"Give us the girl boy," a large male demanded gruffly.

"No way," Damien refused while Fair cowered behind him in tears, "I'm not letting you harm an innocent teenager."

"Innocent!" an adult female in an orange jumpsuit shouted shrilly, "she's the one who caused all this!" she shouted and most of the crowd shouted back in agreement.

"Oh," Damien said angrily, "and I guess that it doesn't matter that moments ago you thought the culprit was Hope," he threw at them.

Some members of the crowd looked stung. But some still looked vigilant.

"We're not going to wait calmly forever," the same large male now threatened.

"Touch me and die pal," Damien spat.

"Is that a threat?" the large man asked after he snorted.

"You BET," Damien responded clenching his fist.

"All of you move," Fair suddenly spoke and the crowd suddenly moved back very quickly and silently.

"Huh?" Damien asked in confusion.

"Move Damien," Fair ordered.

"Excuse me?" Damien asked angrily then heard a click.

Damien slowly moved his eyes to the side to see pointed at his temple a .357 Magnum.

"Move," Fair ordered.

"Okay," Damien agreed.

Damien carefully moved forward as the crowd dispersed to give him and Fair room. This continued until they had turned several corners and finally reached a deserted one.

Fair removed the gun away from Damien's head and hid it back inside her skirt. Damien turned on her angrily.

"Do you realize what you've done?" Damien demanded angrily.

"Save your butt," Fair said coldly.

"How am I supposed to go back now?" Damien demanded.

"You want to go back?" Fair asked and she looked slightly confused.

"My family's back there!" Damien shouted, "what if that crazy crowd attacks them!"

"What could you do anyway?" Fair spat, "pray that your friend Mira decides to stop hiding in the crowd and comes to your rescue?" she asked after a snort.

"Mira was there?" Damien asked.

"Yeah," Fair said, "but don't feel bad," she told him, "none of my so called friends came to my defence either," she said distastefully and it was obvious that she was pissed.

But Damien looked devastated.

"She was there?" Damien whispered to himself.

"Hey," Fair said and rested a hand on his shoulder, "it will be alright."

"How?" Damien asked and his voice showed how defeated he felt.

"I don't know," Fair admitted, "but I have to find somewhere to hide," she said, "you can either go back or come with me," she said to him.

"I can't go back," Damien said with a sigh, "that crowd will tear me a part," he added.

"That's true," Fair said with a chuckle.

"But I have to plan to rescue Hope," Damien said and Fair's face grew taut.

"That girl's NOT going to be near me," Fair snarled.

"Come on Fair…" Damien started to plead.

"NO!" Fair shouted, "I've never liked that girl," she declared, "she's just so…."

"So what, perfect?" Damien snapped angrily intent on defending his sister.

"Yes!" Fair cried and Damien looked surprised, "that girl always has a nice attitude, most popular friends, best reputation, does volunteer work, gives the perfect moves at cheer leading competitions, rallies and practices, always does…."

"Everything perfectly," Damien finished for her.

"Yes," Fair said, "doesn't it annoy you?" she asked him.

"I'm her brother," Damien said simply.

"Oh," Fair said prepared to get told off.

"Of COURSE it annoys me," Damien said and Fair's eyes widened in surprise, "and what makes it worse is that I'm her twin," he told Fair, "and instead of being two sides of the same coin, we're two totally different people," he continued, "she being by nearly everyone's consensus, the BETTER person," he added bitterly.

"Wow," Fair said after a moment of silence, "you seemed to just bask in her glow and be happy for her," she said.

"I am happy for her," Damien responded, "I just don't want to be compared to her," he said, "she's good tempered, I'm ill-tempered, she does volunteer work, I don't even want to do PAID work, she's so graceful cheerleading's perfect for her, I'm so delinquent I might as well play football and put some of my anger into it, and I'm just sick of it."

Fair just looked at Damien as if she REALLY pitied him.

"I thought my life sucked," Fair said frankly, "but thanks to recent events she's no longer Miss Perfect," she pointed out to him.

"And I feel horrible," Damien said immediately.

"Because she's your sister, Duh," Fair said rolling her eyes.

"Because part of me is glad to see her fall off her perfect high horse," Damien added.

"Oh," Fair said in realization, "so what are you going to do now?" she asked him.

"Hang around with you," Damien said simply, "unless you mind company," he made sure to add.

"You can hang with me until you're ready to get your sister," Fair told him, "and Damien," she said.

"What?" Damien asked.

"I'm a witch," Fair told him and before he could react they both disappeared.

Done

Death's Soulmate: I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter and I'll be updating MUCH faster. Today's my birthday! November 29th 2005. Whoop! A. Nonymous, I'll just say this here since I can't say it in my FOP story 'The Eye' since it's completed. Thank you for reviewing that story and I'm very happy that you enjoyed the ending. I worked really hard on making it as good as possible. Well I hope to get a review from you for this story too. But that's up to when you get to see it. To my other reviewers, sorry for taking so long, writer's block mostly but also being stuck contributed to such a late update. I hope that my reviewers will return and thank you for loving this story.


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected Horrors

The Next Horror

Updated: Monday January 9, 2006

Chapter 9: Unexpected Horrors

(6pm at the Turner Residence)

Hope ate her dinner quietly along with her parents. Damien hadn't returned and now Hope worried that he may never come back to her.

"I'm going to my room," Hope said softly and went to her bedroom.

"When are they coming?" Mr. Turner whispered after Hope was out of sight.

"In a few minutes," Mrs. Turner responded formally, "they've agreed to keep a personal eye out for Damien," she added.

"Oh, I guess that's best," Mr. Turner said but it was obvious that he didn't like it.

"It's for the best honey," Mrs. Turner reassured him, "we can't help them," she told him, "only a professional can."

"But what if they can't find anything to cure them?" Mr. Turner persisted, "we **can't **leave them locked away forever," he said to her.

Mrs. Turner looked at her husband coldly.

"They'll **stay **for as **long **as necessary," Mrs. Turner told him firmly, "I will **not **have **nutcases **under my **roof**," she declared.

"They're my nutcases too," Mr. Turner complained, "I **won't **let them **rot **in a.…a…madhouse!" he shouted.

"Shhh," Mrs. Turner reprimanded, "not so loud," she told him.

"I'm **not **leaving them in an asylum forever," Mr. Turner told her seriously.

Mrs. Turner glared at him.

"Fine," Mrs. Turner conceded, "but you HAVE to let them spend some time there," she said but Mr. Turner looked defiant, "do it for them," she added more kindly.

Mr. Turner stared into his wife's eyes. Soon he closed his and sighed.

"Okay," Mr. Turner said softly and hung his head.

"You **won't **regret it darling," Mrs. Turner said happily and kissed her husband on the forehead.

* * *

(Ten minutes Later in Hope's Bedroom)

Hope lay on her bed in her pink room and wondered how her life went so far **down** from what it used to be.

What if they send me to an asylum? NO! They're my **parents**! They **wouldn't **do that to me. They couldn't…. Oh my God. I have to get out of here. (Hope's thoughts)

Hope rose to her feet and grabbed her pink school bag. She emptied it of her school things and quickly stuffed it with a few items of clothing, her diary, laptop, three favourite books, two flash lights, pepper spray, pens and paper, three pairs of shoes and her cell phone.

Hope then opened her bedroom window and looked down. She knew that she could jump even though it wasn't exactly a recommended thing to do. She might sprain her ankle since her bedroom wasn't on the first floor. But she **knew **that it would be **impossible **to **sneak **past her parents if they were as intent as she **suspected **of sending her to a mental asylum. So trying to sneak out the back or front door was **very **unwise. Hope looked down then climbed onto her windowsill. She closed her eyes, whimpered fearfully then jumped.

Hope landed in a squatting position and felt pain shoot through her legs. She stood slowly and opened her eyes. After taking a few deep breaths and keeping back her tears she took a step forward.

"Oww," Hope said softly after wincing, "this isn't good," she whispered as she continued moving and feeling pain with every step, "I **have **to get out of here," she said and looked out to see no one and hurried across the street.

Hope kept walking and looked warily at anyone who passed her by. She wore her black hair hidden under a black sock cap (which she put on just before she completed packing her bag), and had on what she had on when she was at the dinner table which was a white T-shirt with a blue teddy bear in the middle, a pair of almost knee-length pink tights and white sneakers with blue designs and pink laces. She didn't think of hiding her blue eyes behind dark glasses but it seemed so far enough that people didn't see her beautiful flowing black hair for her to remain unrecognizable.

Thank God! I don't want **anyone **recognizing me and raising an alarm. Or worse, chase me down and try to **kill **me or **God knows **what else! (Hope's thoughts)

Suddenly there was a lot of cheering. Hope wondered what it was about and hobbled quickly (she can't run because she injured herself jumping from her bedroom window) in the direction of the cheering. Hope peeked from the side of a house and saw to her horror…

Citizens were cheering a huge white van. But it was what the van **really **was that caused Hope to look at it in horror. It was a van for picking up crazy people. A van from Brightsburg Top Security Mental Asylum, one of the most secure mad houses with among the best yet most** questionable **treatments in America.

Hope continued to watch and listen.

"'bout time this truck came," a small man with a gruff voice spoke.

"Yes," a middle-aged lady in a purple suit agreed, "they've been some nutty occurrences around here lately."

"More like nutty people," a young lady wearing a denim dress said cuttingly, "I'm so glad that they've **finally **arrived mother," she continued, "people like that Fair girl and those Turner twins **need **to be **locked **up," she declared and a growing crowd on the sidewalk agreed with her.

Hope stood where she was and watched the van and crowd fearfully.

If that van's here for anyone suspected of being nuts… Thank goodness that I left when I did. I just hope that Damien's okay. Fair can go to **hell**. If she **harmed **Damien I'll….. (Hope's thoughts)

"Well, Well," a voice said and Hope jumped and turned around, "we meet at last," she said.

"Who are you?" Hope asked nervously of the blonde female.

"Someone who will keep you from the madhouse," the blonde responded.

"How do you know about that?" Hope asked fearfully.

"**Everyone **knows about that," the blonde said frankly, "the thing is," she continued, "do you WANT to know something that **they **don't?" she asked Hope.

"What's that?" Hope asked carefully.

"That they're those who want to help," the blonde told her.

"Help?" Hope asked.

" Yes, help you," the blonde said.

"And Damien?" Hope asked anxiously.

The blonde's eyes suddenly became sad.

"He doesn't care about you Hope," the blonde said, "not really," she added.

"What?" Hope asked incredulously, "my brother **loves **me!" she shouted angrily.

"But he loves Mira more," the blonde pushed, "haven't you wondered why they're together so often?"

"They're friends," Hope said but her voice shook.

"And more," the blonde added, "don't you think she's told him how you behaved at school when she called you a freak, by now?" she asked.

"I….I…. I didn't think he'd take it seriously," Hope said but her voice betrayed her.

"He's been getting extra angry at you recently, hasn't he?" the blonde asked.

"But these are stressful times," Hope responded.

"Is that so?" the blonde asked softly, "I guess that's why Mira never told the crowd that the creatures didn't attack her either," she revealed to Hope.

"WHAT!" Hope shouted angrily.

"That bitch"

"You should kill that nerdy whore."

"She's just like the others, the rest of humanity."

"Calm down Hope, she might've…."

"No she deserves to **die**!"

"Stop it!" Hope screamed and grabbed her each side of her temple, "leave me alone!" she shouted and closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she realized that the blonde was gone.

Then Hope thought back to the blonde she had just seen and remembered that she looked like a little girl but spoke like an intellectual adult.

"I'm **really **going mad," Hope softly in fear of herself, "I'm giving myself in," she decided, "or at least I'll go back home and get some counseling," she told herself, "yeah," she said calmly and happily, "and then we'll be a family again," she said brightly, "like we were before, yeah," she said, "everything will be okay now."

Hope sighed happily and straightened her T-shirt. Then she briskly walked home ignoring the pain that shot through her legs despite wincing a few times.

Unknown to Hope from a roof top, a girl watched. Actually a grown up trapped in a little girl's body. She smiled as Hope headed home knowing very well what was waiting for her.

"I did my job Veronica," the blonde said seriously, "remember your promise," she hissed.

"Yes," Veronica said simply and appeared beside her, "I won't forget Heidi."

* * *

(Meanwhile at Dark Manor)

"Why did you bring me here?" Tootie demanded angrily of two girls one of which was Pam.

"Because it's best," Pam said formally, "Rea, tell the others that we've arrived," she said to the other girl who physically looked like a petite ten year old red head with her hair in pigtails, chubby cheeks and bright brown eyes.

"Yes Pam," Rea agreed and her voice sounded no younger than a serious teenager.

Rea walked into the barn and shut the door behind her. Moments later two persons came out. The first made Tootie's eyes widen then grow small in confusion at his glowing green eyes. But the other made her eyes widen in horror and she took a step back.

"Tootie?" Timmy asked softly as he looked at her from behind Joseph before walking forward, "you still look….."

"The same age when she died," Joseph finished for him.

Tootie's eyes flew over to Joseph.

"Tad's dead," Joseph summarized, "let's just say I look like him and leave it at that," he said instead of telling her the details.

"Did you kill him?" Tootie asked coldly.

"No," Joseph responded.

"Why am I here?" Tootie asked.

"You 're here because…." Timmy started to tell her.

"Don't **talk **to me," Tootie snapped violently.

"I should've expected that," Timmy muttered.

"What?" Tootie snapped.

"Nothing!" Timmy shouted.

"Could we end the grudge match?" Joseph asked simply, "frankly this I HATE YOU crap is **old**."

"Old!" Tootie shouted, "he made my life** hell**!" she screamed.

"Well you **better **get in **line** if you want to give me a **piece** of your **mind**," Timmy said rolling his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at **me**!" Tootie shouted, "hey," she said suddenly, "you look older," she noticed.

"Like duh, I **died** at seventeen before I was recently brought back to life like you were," Timmy said annoyed at how random and blank Tootie was.

"Died?" Tootie asked, "you died?" she asked him softly.

"He bled to death," Joseph spoke up, "we'd rather not discuss the details," he added immediately.

Tootie looked at Joseph suspiciously. He had been vague before when it came to why he looked like Tad.

"What are you hiding?" Tootie asked suspiciously.

"No offense but our life's story is **none **of your business," Joseph told her.

"I don't **want **to know your **life **story!" Tootie exploded, "I **want **to know what the **hell **is going on!" she screamed.

Joseph looked at her for a moment as if he were about to box her. But Tootie glared at him, refusing to back down.

"I'm not going to stand here and have a little girl shout at me," Joseph told her, "curb your hysterical behaviour or find a way to care for yourself on the streets."

"Do that and I'll go with her," Vicky said suddenly and stepped out of the barn.

"Vicky?" Tootie asked and looked at her sister who was all grown up now and in her thirties.

"Hey sis," Vicky said and walked up to her, "don't mind the creepy eyed blonde, he's in a **tizzy **about not finding out the source of some bad stuff that's been happening lately," she told Tootie, "otherwise he wouldn't be such a** bitch**," she added.

Joseph glared at Vicky. But he just huffed and remained silent.

Suddenly Tootie started to cry.

Everyone was taken back by this abrupt development. Soon Joseph decided to speak up.

"Hey Tootie," Joseph said and walked up to her, "it's okay," he said kindly and took her hand, "shhh," he said as he rubbed her hand gently.

Tootie soon stopped crying and looked at Joseph.

"Everything is so different," Tootie said tearfully, "my sister and Timmy are grown up and I'm still a little girl," she said and broke into tears again, "I want to be big like them," she wailed.

"So would I," a voice snapped and everyone looked to realize that Trixie had exited the barn, "I'm still a little girl just like you," she said bitterly.

This was indeed true. She now looked like her ten year old self. But just like Timmy and Tootie, she looked at her healthiest. Obviously the curse brought them back at the ages they died but not in the exact same state that they were in. Otherwise Trixie would currently be sickly. Just like she was at the barn before the fateful gas was released, taking hers as well as other children's lives with it. However unlike Timmy she was able to change out of her uniform and was currently wearing a red flannel shirt, brown shorts and black shoes. Timmy however kept on his uniform as a symbol of his imprisonment with the ghosts at Dark Manor (at least until he gets to leave like Joseph acknowledged).

"Trixie I told you specifically…." Joseph said angrily.

"Specifically my **ass**!" Trixie spat angrily, "I've finally met someone who's been brought back just like me in a little child's body just like me," she said.

"I'm supposed to be almost thirty," Timmy muttered.

"At least you died at seventeen," Trixie countered, "you're practically an **adult **physically," she pointed out, "Tootie and I are adults mentally and physically we're trapped in little kiddy bodies!"

"And we're sorry about that," Joseph said as he tried to calm down Trixie, "but until I can find out who's done this and how to over power their magic," he said to her, "there's **nothing **that I can do," he added solemnly.

"This sucks," Trixie said angrily.

"Whatever, at least we're alive," Timmy said frankly.

"**You'd **say that," Tootie said.

"What's wrong with that?" Timmy demanded, "I didn't bring anyone back."

"But you **caused **us to die," Tootie countered him, "if it weren't for **you**, Trixie and I would be adults, alive and not **trapped **in our young tween bodies!" she screamed.

"Tween," Timmy said distastefully, "you **really **use that word?" he asked her.

"So?" Tootie snapped and glared at him.

"Whatever," Timmy said, "I'm going back into the barn," he said and headed towards it.

"Wait!" Tootie cried and Timmy looked back, "how do you feel about me now?" she asked him.

Timmy was surprised by the question. He had never forgotten about Tootie. Even after all these years at Dark Manor, his feelings burned for her like they did when he was ten and realized that he loved her.

"Nothing," Timmy lied, "I loved you then but you died and I moved on," he told her.

Tootie looked surprised for a moment. Then her lips turned into a superior grin.

"You feel the same don't you?" Tootie asked.

Everyone else looked at Timmy who could feel his heart beating faster and faster per second.

"No I don't," Timmy said refusing to admit the truth.

"I don't believe you," Tootie responded.

"Then don't," Timmy said and re-entered the barn.

Floating right at the door was Tad who had a victorious grin on his face. Timmy closed the door behind him and glared at Tad.

"Who do you think you're fooling?" Tad asked him slyly, "we **all **know you still love Tootie."

"No I don't," Timmy denied but his voice didn't sound confident anymore.

"Yes you do," Tad said in a teasing tone, "and you know what?" he asked, "it makes me so happy because she'll **never **love you back."

Timmy gulped. He knew that was true and that hurt him the most.

"So what?" Timmy asked Tad, "I can't change it so why admit it?"

"And who will you fall for next, Trixie?" Tad asked Timmy's eyes widened, "I've seen you two getting all comfy during those years while you were a ghosts," he said to a surprised Timmy, "I tell you she's making a **big **mistake," he declared.

Timmy suddenly laughed.

"What are **you **laughing about?" Tad demanded and Timmy laughed even harder.

"It's so **funny**!" Timmy cried between laughter, "you know **so **much yet you don't know about…." He said but stopped and continued laughing.

"Know about **what**?" Tad demanded loudly.

"That she doesn't want me either," Timmy said and soon stopped laughing, "I already told her that I was starting to like her as we spent more time together and got closer and friendlier," he told Tad, "but she made it clear to me as kindly as she could that despite my change in persona, that she couldn't forget what I had done and that she couldn't even **explore **a romantic relationship with me much less have and keep one," he revealed to Tad, "funny," he said to Tad, "you're not laughing," he observed.

"Because it's not funny," Tad said darkly.

"So you're disappointed?" Timmy asked.

"No," Tad said, "I'm glad Trixie doesn't want you."

"Well I guess it's for the best," Timmy said simply and went to sit down.

Tad just looked at Timmy incredulously.

"How can you be so calm?" Tad asked him, "aren't you angry that both girls you love don't love you back?" he asked Timmy.

"I'm not happy about it," Timmy admitted, "but I've become rather used to unhappiness now," he confessed, "it's happiness that surprises me now," he added.

"That's pathetic," Tad said frankly.

"Then I guess I'm pathetic," Timmy said in response.

Tad leaned over and looked into Timmy's eyes. He had noticed that since Timmy came back alive they had been becoming emptier and emptier. After initially being excited about being alive, it seemed that Timmy had gotten quieter and quieter. Now Tad noticed that he was getting sadder and sadder. Tad didn't know why, but instead of it making him happy, it bothered him (Timmy being sad).

"When are you leaving?" Tad asked deciding to change the subject.

"Soon," Timmy responded, "my parents live in Brightsburg so after I do some business for Joseph in Dimmsdale that's definitely NOT where I'm going to next," he said.

"What are you doing in Dimmsdale?" Tad asked.

"Joseph said he was able to sense some magic in that area even though he couldn't pinpoint the exact location," Timmy told Tad, "he believes that someone in Dimmsdale might have something to do with the magic," he added.

"Not Richard?" Tad asked.

"Not powerful enough," Timmy said, "Joseph says this person HAD to have natural witch blood in their veins to be able to perform such magic as bringing us back to life AND making us be brought back looking the healthiest that we did the last time we were alive," he explained, "plus he's worried that this person or persons are planning along with the ghosts to hurt people like my surviving family, Wendy, and others," he continued, "I mean, look what happened to Vicky and her husband."

"Good point," Tad agreed, "Timmy, I think I should tell you something," he said suddenly.

Timmy looked at Tad totally confused.

"What?" Timmy asked.

"Um, when you were dying after being hit with that stone shortly after coming here," Tad said, "you muttered a whole bunch of stuff and among it was something about being sorry for not really appreciating your fairy friends Cosmo and Wanda," he revealed to Timmy, "that day when you told Crocker about a magical entity," he continued, "could you have meant them?" he asked Timmy.

"WHAT?" Timmy asked incredulously in disbelief.

"I know it **sounds **crazy," Tad admitted, "but we've been living in this freakish place long enough to know that **anything **is possible," he said seriously, "back then I thought you were being delusional," he confessed, "but if it's true some things might actually make sense," he added.

"Like what?" Timmy asked.

"Like you claiming to know about a witch and later it's proven that Britney was the witch after all," Tad started to list, "those strange green and pink objects that I along with a few other students noticed randomly being with you and times when you whispered to them," he continued, "plus Crocker had accused you of having Fairy God Parents and it seemed to REALLY bother you," he added.

"Of **course **it bothered me, Crocker's **nuts**!" Timmy cried.

"But he's also really smart," Tad countered, "even though his crazy behaviour caused him to only be able to get a lowly teacher's job and live with his mother," he added.

"**Exactly**!" Timmy shouted, "I must've been going crazy from a long time ago," he said frankly, "must've started after Chester's death I guess," he said sadly.

"Actually it was before," Tad said and Timmy's eyes grew wide, "you were talking to objects before his death," he told Timmy.

Timmy was dumbfounded.

"I must've **lost **my mind **longer** than I thought," Timmy whispered to himself.

"Maybe not," Vicky said suddenly from the door, "um, we couldn't help but…."

"Eavesdrop," Timmy finished darkly.

"Tad mentioned something about you possibly having fairies named Cosmo and Wanda and that you had green and pink objects," Tootie said from beside Vicky, "and I think that he may be right," she said suddenly.

The others looked at her in a way.

"Don't look at me like that!" Tootie shouted angrily, "Timmy," she said seriously, "remember when we were ten and you gave me that action figure?" she asked him.

"Hey!" Vicky cried suddenly, "is that the action figure who said rude things to me when I tried to destroy it?" she demanded glaring at Tootie.

Tootie looked the other way, not daring to answer.

"Dumb doll," Vicky muttered.

"Yeah I remember that," Timmy recalled, "I went to your house for some reason."

"To get back your Fairy dolls," Tootie reminded him, "the one with green hair was…." she continued.

"Wait," Vicky interrupted, "was the green haired one a guy?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Tootie cried happily and the pink haired one was a girl one and…."

"A girl!" Vicky cried.

"Well a woman," Tootie corrected herself, "and…"

"That night Mary and I tried to save the popular kids trapped in the barn," Vicky recalled, "we got help from a green haired man and a pink haired woman."

"She could've dyed her hair," Timmy pointed out.

"And her eyes?" Vicky demanded.

"Contacts," Timmy countered.

"And the fact that the green haired man had magical powers that could only work for a short time?" Vicky questioned.

"Oh um," Timmy said unable to think of something to counter that one.

"Magical powers aren't supposed to work here," Joseph said seriously from outside, "my powers being an exception but it's still easier to use them beyond this property."

"Well that woman called the green haired man her husband," Vicky continued, "and earlier that night he told us to call him Cos," she added.

"Short for Cosmo!" Tad cried, "that must be it Timmy, it makes the most sense."

"Most sense!" Timmy cried, "this is nonsense!" he shouted.

"That makes more sense than sense," Pam added emotionlessly.

Rea giggled.

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Pam said frankly.

"But you still were," Rea said among more giggles.

"Fairies, naturally pink and green haired and eyed people, Fairy God Parents?" Timmy asked incredulously, "where's the crack and the ecstasy because **someone **is high in here," he said.

"Well it makes the most sense so be on the look out for anyone like that," Joseph said, "and Timmy, Fairies exist, one even brought you here that night you first returned here on your seventeenth birthday," he revealed, "her name was Whitney and though sketchy on the details as to **why **she came to help us capture you," he continued, "she definitely had a **great **hatred for you and was willing to help Mandy capture you."

"Why?" Timmy asked.

"Why do you think?" Tad responded.

"I'm **not **in the mood for another argument," Timmy said frankly, "fine, if you say fairies exist I'll believe you," he said even though secretly he didn't.

"So," Vicky said slowly, "who's going to Dimmsdale?" she asked.

"Timmy, Tootie, Pam and Lorna," Joseph listed.

"Lorna!" Timmy cried, "she **hates** my guts more than Tad!"

"I know but Tad declined on going and I think it's best for at least **one **ghost to be with you," Joseph told Timmy.

"And what about Tootie?" Timmy asked not happy about her either.

"Neither Tootie or I are enthusiastic about that," Vicky said frankly, "but I'm staying hidden because I'm safer here and it's obvious that someone wants me dead."

"Yeah," Tootie chimed in.

"Whatever," Timmy said in frustration, "just keep close to Pam."

"Gladly," Tootie said loudly.

"This is going to be interesting," Joseph muttered.

* * *

(7:15pm at the Turner Residence)

Hope entered the house through the basement window that was always left opened slightly to help keep it cool. It was a tight fit but her petite body fit through it despite some difficulty. She balanced herself on a dusty night table and climbed down. She slowly walked to the steps as dust rose slightly with each step she made. When she stretched for the rail to start up the steps she hesitated. For a moment she thought of the possible consequences of going up those stairs. What if her parents were waiting for her? What if the van came to their house and her parents let them in? What if she was taken away to that asylum? Could she survive in a madhouse? She knew that the answer was no.

"I **trust **my parents," Hope said firmly, "they will **not **abandon me," she declared as she climbed the stairs, "they **love **me," she added when she reached the top of the stairs and opened to door.

"**Very **much I might add," a male in a white lab coat said to Hope the moment she saw him when she opened the door, "I'm Dr. Ennis," he told her.

"What do you **want**?" Hope asked fearfully moving back a step.

"To **help **you of course," Dr. Ennis said kindly and took a step towards, "we **all **want to help you," he said softly but Hope picked up something eerie in his voice and cold and creepy in his eyes which now seemed to bore through her very being.

"All?" Hope asked fearfully as she took another step back.

Then Dr. Ennis grinned evilly.

"What?" Hope asked fearfully knowing very well that grin **meant **something.

"You'll see," Dr. Ennis said in a singsong voice and took another step towards her, "you'll see," he said wickedly and started laughing.

Hope took another fearful step backwards and felt something prick her through her sneakers. She immediately lost consciousness.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a small local Hospital on the outskirts of the Amazon Rain Forest)

Trina opened her eyes slowly and screamed. She screamed so loudly that nearby glass cracked and her scream echoed throughout the floor that her room was on.

Mary suddenly ran inside the room, which held her daughter and hugged her to her breast. She rocked with Trina back and forth until her screams subsided and she was sobbing unto her mother's chest.

"I want Daddy," Trina said tearfully, "I want my Daddy."

Mary simply rocked Trina back and forth as she held back her own tears. How could she tell her daughter, her only child, that her father Marcus was dead?

Done

Death's Soulmate: Bet that surprised you huh? More about Marcus in the next chapter. Happy New Year! 2006! 2006! 2006! 200…. Okay, I'll stop now. Well I'm certain that this chapter will have readers ready for more. I'll try my best to update in January. Oh and if you don't remember who Heidi is she is the twin sister of Mandy (not to be confused with Mary) who were both in the prequel of this story and were two of the three survivors saved from the barn that night when the gas was released on the popular children. If you're confused check out the prequel between ch10-12, 'cause I'm not explaining it any further right now. Thank You reading and please review.


	11. Chapter 10: The Noise of a Coming Storm

The Next Horror

Updated: Thursday March 30, 2006

Chapter 10: The Noise of a Coming Storm

(2 a.m. at Brightsburg Top Security Mental Asylum)

"Are you with us Hope?" Dr. Ennis asked Hope softly as she sat in a metal chair straightjacketed, chained, soaked to the bone and shivering.

Hope's eyes followed Dr. Ennis as he slowly walked around her. From the moment she regained consciousness people were hurting her. She had regained consciousness in the van as it headed to the asylum. Dr. Ennis verbally assaulted her with threats, demands and titbits of information about what would be done to her when she reached the asylum. She had broken her bonds and attacked him but one punch from him nearly caused her neck to snap. Now she was in a white large room with just him, a grey steel bucket, and a rectangular glass container filled with ice-cold water. She could hear the ice clinking together in the container. But what scared her right now was Dr. Ennis and that bucket. The bucket that he carried in his left hand. The same bucket that he had emptied cold water from it on her moments ago. A moment she knew like several times before would happen again.

"Why did you murder those girls?" Dr. Ennis asked seriously.

Hope knew what was coming. But she had no choice.

"I didn't…" Hope started to say like she had before.

Dr. Ennis emptied the bucket filled with freezing ice-cold water over her head again and went to refill the bucket at the glass container.

Hope sputtered and choked. She was so cold. She needed to use the bathroom. She needed some warm clothes. She needed her parents. Her brother. Her friends. Safety, love, understanding. But she knew that this man, this place, didn't care about what she needed. She was a prisoner here. A patient yes. But a prisoner all the same.

"Let's go over it again," Dr. Ennis said with a sigh, "and this time every time you answer wrong, I'm also going to zap you with a taser gun."

* * *

(5:30 am at a small local Hospital on the outskirts of the Amazon Rain Forest)

Mary sat in a chair with Trina in her lap. Both females watched their husband and father respectively breathing slowly on life support. Mary now knew what happened but few others would believe a seven year old talking about ghosts trying to possess and kill her and being saved by her wheel chair bound Dad.

And worse Mary had a hard decision to make. Before whatever attacked her husband, beat him almost to death, he had told his daughter Trina to tell her mother that they had to run. Run and leave him behind.

But I **can't **leave him. He's my husband. I love him. (Mary's thoughts)

"Excuse me," a voice said suddenly and Mary turned to see someone she never expected.

"Get out of here," she immediately snarled while Trina grabbed unto her mother fearful of someone who could evoke such anger from her mother on sight.

"How surprising," Marilyn said sarcastically, "I'm not here to harm you or your darling brat," she told Mary, "as **shocking** as it may be, I'm here to help," she declared.

"You better **leave** before I help you out of this room," Mary threatened.

"Threats, Threats," Marilyn said airily, "**never** work," she added harshly.

Trina suddenly sniffled loudly.

"Please," Mary said more humbly, "you've done enough," she said as she now looked at Marilyn fearfully.

"I haven't **touched **your family," Marilyn said seriously, "I'm **here** because I knew that if I informed Wendy she'd come here and right now I need her to head elsewhere."

"Where?" Mary asked still not trusting Marilyn.

"That's** unimportant** right now," Marilyn said formally, "what is important is that you know that the spirits are out and they want your blood," she informed Mary.

"Spirits?" Trina asked fearfully.

"You mean the spirits of…" Mary started to ask in a shaky voice and Marilyn nodded, "oh God," she said sounding very upset, "how did this happen?" she asked urgently.

"Strong magic was used to break them out of Dark Manor," Marilyn informed her, "I'll give you more details on that later," she said immediately, "right now you need to leave with me."

"Why?" Mary asked suspiciously.

"Because right now they're thrown out of sync because your husband is on life support not your daughter," Marilyn said and both Mary and Trina gasped totally mortified, "come on," she snapped at them, "you can gasp later," she told them, "we have to leave **now**."

"But my hus…" Mary started to say.

"Forget your husband!" Marilyn exploded, "save what you have left!" she shouted.

"Daddy told us to run," Trina blurted out suddenly.

"Trina, hush," Mary immediately ordered.

But Marilyn had heard enough.

"Mary," Marilyn said seriously, "I **know **that you **love **your husband," she said, "but you **have **to leave him," she told him.

"No!" Mary refused, "he gave up a lot of things to be with me and I did the same!" she shouted, "I will **not **abandon him!" she told Marilyn.

"You **stupid **cunt!" Marilyn shrieked, "you think sticking with your husband will save you and your child?" she demanded angrily, "we have to go!"

"But Marcus is the love of my life!" Mary cried desperately, "I can't just abandon him!"

"He **told **your daughter that both of you **must **run," Marilyn reminded her, "don't you think that he had **reason**?" she demanded.

"But I'm…" Mary started but stopped, "scared," she revealed.

"Me too mummy," Trina told her mother.

"Of course you are," Marilyn said frankly, "are you ready?" she asked them.

Mary nodded and sniffled a bit.

"It's okay mummy," Trina said trying to comfort her mother.

"Of course it is," Mary said happily but knew in her heart that she was lying.

"Let's go," Marilyn said seriously and Mary followed her with Trina in her arms.

"Bye Daddy," Trina said sadly as they left.

* * *

(9 a.m. at a Cabin in Helpsville)

Damien continued taking his shower. He was glad that the cabin had some of the conveniences of a regular house. Including a shower, bathtub, television (no cable but several VHS), VCR and two arcade games.

I need to save Hope. It's just so **frustrating **that she wouldn't leave with me. Trusting our parents, how naïve. And stupid. I don't wonder so much why our old brother Timmy Turner turned insane anymore. I even wonder now if Dimmsdale's right and Timmy's a hero not some evil mass murderer like the rest of the world believes. Guess I'll never really know. (Damien's thoughts)

Damien finished up his shower, turned it off, and reached for the sky blue towel. After fixing it around his waist he exited and used another towel to start wiping off his hair then moved down to his neck and arms. He continued until he was dry as needed and stepped into a pair of flip-flops. Then he exited the 'outhouse' and headed for the cabin. He didn't mind the bathroom being set out and apart from the cabin itself. He just wasn't used to a country or forested area since his parents always kept both he and Hope in the city.

He walked to the porch then went to the front door. He always gave the log cabin a look over because it was such a different environment for him. Then he entered and headed to the available bedroom he used. There he dressed in a red T-shirt, blue boxers, black pants and black sneakers. He was glad that Fair used her abilities to swipe some of his clothes from his parents house right after. Now Fair was resting up because she had told him that because of an **incident **years ago, most of her powers had gotten 'locked up' and she could only do limited things with even more limited powers. Damien didn't bother to ask her anything about it. He honestly didn't want to hear anymore past horrors or bad news. And Fair wasn't sharing.

He opened the icebox and took out a fish. He closed it then proceeded to gut the fish and went outside to fry it as well as the seasoning that he'd be using from natural fruits and vegetables. He was thankful that even though Fair's family didn't keep an oven in the cabin that they at least had a frying pan and three other pots as well as a few utensils. All Damien needed from inside was the fish, frying pan, seasoning, and a fork. Outside he set his 'tools' on a rock and made a fire with nearby firewood. Then he set up everything thanking his luck stars that he had read up about camping when he was seven and intrigued with 'the great outdoors'. Then he cooked the fish along with his seasoning and afterwards outed the fire and waited for everything to cool. Just as he was about to start eating, he heard a sound behind him. He turned around to see Fair standing a short distance away with two bowls and utensils.

"Planning to eat out of the pan?" Fair asked with an amused expression.

"I'm going to wash it afterwards," Damien responded simply (not seeing any problem with that decision).

"That's nice," Fair said, "but I think this way is better," she said frankly and came forward with the bowls and utensils.

"If you say so," Damien said with a shrug and allowed her to share the contents of the frying pan into the two bowls.

Soon they were both eating and Fair was especially enjoying the meal.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Fair asked with her mouth full which was unusual for her since she usually was very mindful of her manners.

"I secretly taught myself," Damien revealed, "you're the first person who knows that I can cook more than bacon and eggs."

Fair suddenly stopped chewing her food and looked at him. Him revealing something like this to her was very surprising. Eventually she swallowed.

"Um, well it's good for a male to be able to cook," Fair declared.

"I guess so," Damien said softly but it was obvious that he wasn't comfortable.

Fair noticed.

"Um, thanks for sharing your food with me," Fair said humbly as she tried to change the subject.

"Your Welcome?" Damien responded in a questioning way because this surprised him since he knew the true Fair.

Fair simply nodded and continued eating. After looking at her curiously for over a minute, Damien did the same.

* * *

(Meanwhile On the Outskirts of Dimmsdale)

Timmy looked from the outskirts at what he could see of his hometown. It was totally different. It looked like a commercialised soulless city. Not the varied unique even though kinda lame city he had lived in for seventeen years. It seemed as if Dimmsdale had truly become empty of residential homes and was just a tourist attraction gaining monetary attention off of the deaths of those who died years ago in what's still called 'The Horror of Popularity'.

"What?" Lorna asked floating close to his ear, "not enjoying the inevitable result of your handiwork?" she teased.

"I didn't cause this," Timmy snarled.

"Says you," Tootie muttered.

"We will **not** have this," Pam said emotionlessly, "we complete our mission without bickering," she told them.

"Says you," Lorna spat, "I've been waiting to get at him since he came back to life!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Timmy asked sarcastically.

"Well wait until this is all over," Pam ordered.

"And he's set free and the magic Joseph's using to allow me to leave the Manor runs out?" Lorna demanded.

"How about you and I sit together alone three nights from now and you can diss me all you want?" Timmy suggested.

"How do you know that we won't be busy?" Pam asked formally.

"I'd like some **alone time **with 'resurrection boy'," Lorna said, "if only I wasn't a ghost," she said threateningly and tightened her fist.

"I don't regret that," Timmy said uncomfortably.

"You probably don't regret a lot of things," Tootie said cuttingly and Timmy looked away.

"Let's just go," Pam said and walked forward with the other three staying close behind her.

* * *

(11 a.m. at an Elegant Mansion in Dimmsdale)

"I will not take no for an answer Lucifer," Veronica said boldly, "I **will **have that girl's soul transported back here," she told him.

"**IMPUDENT HUMAN" **Lucifer roared, "you **DARE **argue with the Prince of Darkness?"

"You bet!" Veronica shouted at the smoke that was floating over her cauldron in the shape of a horrible beast that talked, "I promised her sister's return from hell for her assistance," she told Lucifer, "and I **plan **to keep my promise," she said.

"That's just too bad," Lucifer said superiorly, "that girl committed suicide and belongs here."

"You just want to keep her so you can gloat about getting a good soul," Veronica said.

"Who damned herself by committing suicide," Lucifer countered, "I don't make the rules," he reminded her.

"How about I give you something valuable for her?" Veronica asked suddenly.

"Like what?" Lucifer asked suspiciously.

"Another soul," Veronica suggested.

"I'm listening," Lucifer said and grinned wider with every word that passed from Veronica's lips.

Done

Death's Soulmate: This story isn't going to get religious so if anyone was wondering, no. Anyway, thank you for reading and sorry for the delay. I'll do my best to update twice in April. Remember to review and thanks again for reading.


	12. Chapter 11: Nasty Surprises

The Next Horror

Updated:Friday April 7, 2006

Chapter 11: Nasty Surprises

(11:30 am at Dimmsdale Library)

George sat in front of a computer doing homework. Until further notice all students had to take their classes online as well as send their assignments through the same method. This was usually reserved for sick students or those who had to travel but still wanted to be a part of the school. And it also cost a bundle. But now it was free of cost. All because of the recent attack on Dimmsdale by snakes, insects and so on. Along with the death and destruction left in it's wake of course.

So much has happened. I heard about what happened at City Hall. A few of my cousins told me about it. They weren't friends of Damien so they didn't go to his defence. I wish I was there. I would've **defended **him. Damien's a great person, no matter how bad his attitude and temper can get. I'd probably defend Hope too. But only because she's Damien's sister and also because I find sending her to that kooky asylum to be too extreme. (Gregory's thoughts)

"Hey," Henry said softly as he took a seat next to George.

"I'm busy," George responded coldly.

"I just wanted to ask if you heard from Damien," Henry told George.

"No," George revealed, "you?" he asked.

"No," Henry said, "but if you do you'll tell me, right?" he asked anxiously.

George looked at Henry suspiciously. He felt something fishy was going on.

"Sure," George lied in a bright voice, "I know I can trust a friend of Damien's," he added.

"Good," Henry said happily, "I just wanted to check, so bye," he said to George and hurried off.

"Bye," George responded.

Liar. He was acting too weird. As if he was itching to hear something from Damien, not concerned. I'm not telling him **anything** if Damien contacts me. (Gregory's thoughts)

Meanwhile Henry hurried until he got to the parking lot. Then he walked briskly to a black limo.

"He hasn't contacted George either," Henry said after getting in and closing the door behind him.

"Is that so?" Mrs. Mazda asked coldly, "well keep trying my pet," she said and dropped money in Henry's lap, "keep trying," she concluded as Henry excitedly counted the money in front of him.

* * *

(Meanwhile in Fairy World)

"What do you mean you **lost** her?" Cosmo demanded angrily, "don't you realize that she's out to destroy Fairy World, or should I say what's left of it?"

"And humans," Binky added.

"Tell us something we don't know black plague bringer," another fairy muttered.

"I thought Black Plague was a band!" Binky cried as he'd done before.

"If only Jorgen was still here," a female fairy said sadly.

"Well he's not since my own daughter murdered him four years ago," Cosmo said seriously, "now we have to work together as well as with our assigned counterparts," he told them.

"Do we have to?" most fairies present whined.

"Don't act like we enjoy this," Sanderson spoke up suddenly, "it's not like anyone expected Wanda to take the Giant Wand and completely destroy our world."

"They're so few of us left since most of us were home when it happened," H.P. spoke up, "if Sanderson and I as well as about thirty other Pixies from our world weren't out doing duties," he continued, "my kind would be extinct," he ended.

"Yes, yes my own wife and daughter, as well as other fairies have decided to destroy anything Whitney decides to destroy and get rid of potential enemies by also destroying anyone who defies them," Cosmo summed up.

"I want to eat sandwiches between my toes!" anti-Wanda protested suddenly.

Most present slapped a hand across their head. Anti-Wanda was the only anti-fairy on their side. Anti-Cosmo and a few other anti-fairies joined with Wanda and Whitney. The majority of the anti-fairies were murdered. They didn't want to join Wanda and Whitney after they were freed and everything explained to them. Anti-Wanda only survived because Anti-Whitney saved her before being murdered herself.

"You can do that after the meeting!" Cosmo shouted, "you don't see me complaining about not being able to massage corn against the side of my face and feeling it's **corny goodness** anytime I want, do you?" he demanded of her and she shook her head now looking ashamed while others looked at Cosmo warily, "no you don't," he said, "we'll now be taking a break," he said suddenly, "eat, make-out, whatever you want for the next two hours," he told those present who cheered, "because after that you'll be worked ragged," he added enthusiastically and the cheers immediately died.

With angry glares and muttering they left. Except for anti-Wanda and Sanderson.

"I want **work**," Sanderson said immediately.

Cosmo immediately sweat dropped. He had learned the hard way before about not giving pixies work. Especially when they wanted to do it, which was often.

"He can take Binky's work?" Anti-Wanda suggested suddenly.

"Binky has real work?" Sanderson asked.

"Ummm," Cosmo said.

"You can give him Binky's filing work," Anti-Wanda suggested.

"Filing work?" Sanderson asked and his looked like a happy schoolgirl.

"Yeah," Cosmo said slowly, "just go in that blue building over there and ask for Sheryl K. Walker," he told Sanderson, "tell her you're there to do Binky's filing," he told her.

"Can I offer to do other's filing and desk work too?" Sanderson asked hopefully.

"No!" Anti-Wanda shouted before Cosmo could speak, "just do it," she said with a shrug.

Cosmo looked at Anti-Wanda incredulously while Sanderson looked deep in thought.

"I might just do that," Sanderson decided, "thank you lady A.W.," he said ad left.

Cosmo watched Sanderson leave in shocked silence.

Anti-Wanda meanwhile tore off her shoes and started to eat pieces of sandwich from between her toes that were as young as a week and old as six months old.

"Can I have one?" Cosmo suddenly asked excitedly.

"Sure," Anti-Wanda said and gave him a few pieces.

Cosmo suddenly disappeared then reappeared empty handed.

"Binky's lunch again?" Anti-Wanda asked.

"Nope," Cosmo told her, "Cupid's soup, Tooth Fairy's barbeque sauce, H.P.'s lunch box and April Fool's pants along with a glue spell," he listed and both he and Anti-Wanda burst out laughing.

"Ahem," a voice said and they turned to see H.P., "I have special devices in most of my stuff including my lunch box that sends a warning to my laptop if anyone messes with my stuff," he announced, "mess with my things again and I'll bust a cap in both your asses," he told them, "and I don't mean a bottle cap," he added when Anti-Wanda looked excited, "freak," he muttered as he left.

"At least we fooled the other three," Cosmo declared and both he and Anti-Wanda burst out laughing again.

* * *

(1pm at an undisclosed location)

"Mandy did an **excellent **job," Mr. Richton said formally, "Hope's uncertainty of her sanity allowed her to go home and be captured," he continued, "all we have to do now is wait and allow Dr. Ennis to work his 'magic' and make Hope end up losing **all** faith in humanity," he concluded.

"Do you like **hearing** yourself talk?" Mrs. Richton asked in annoyance, "we let her get tortured for a while then get her out," she summed up, "we got it."

"Eons ago," Principal Waxelplax added.

"Well I'm sorry if I've taken too much of **your **time," Mr. Richton said formally, "excuse me," he told them and left.

"Veronica is working on getting Heidi's soul back," the Mayor spoke, "this will **not **help our cause," he added darkly.

"The girl's soft," Mrs. Richton spoke up, "we need someone tougher."

"Like who?" the Mayor demanded, "she's the best we've got," he pointed out.

"This is just great," Mrs. Jace said, "and even better is the fact that Joseph and others know that we have a plan and it's only a matter of time before **any **of them find Veronica," she said, "and with the powers of Marilyn, Britney, Wendy, Trina when she finds out hers, Joseph, and whoever else is on their side, we're in trouble," she said frankly.

"I will **not **have ruined my **perfect **plan," the Mayor declared angrily.

"No you won't," a female voice said, "in fact, you'll have some help."

"Who's there?" the Mayor demanded, "Richton!" he shouted.

"Don't worry ol' chap," another voice said, male this time, "he's talking with our ruler and queen," he told the Mayor.

"Who is?" the Mayor demanded darkly.

"My daughter," the same female voice said, "if you recall you met her years ago."

"When was that?" the Mayor snapped.

"When I shot at you without killing you," Whitney said and she appeared in front of the Mayor suddenly, surprising all the ghosts present, "I'm older but you might guess who I am."

Whitney now seventeen going eighteen wasn't short like her parents were in fairy form. But tall like the Tooth fairy and very attractive. She stood 5'7, had waist length green hair which she currently had in a ponytail, piercing dominant pink eyes, slightly tanned Caucasian skin, an attractive petite (despite looking rather 'broom stick' like in body) body, and currently wore a sleeveless yellow dress and flat heeled yellow shoes.

The Mayor's face angrily contorted.

"You helped bring about my untimely demise by taking away that Timmy boy!" the Mayor exploded, "you and that Mandy **wench**!" he shouted.

"Please," Whitney said and scoffed, "they would've killed you sooner or later," she told him, "I plan on destroying most if not all of humanity," she declared, "want in?" she asked him.

"What do we get in exchange for working with you?" Mr. Jace asked seriously.

"Assistance from my vast army!" Whitney declared victoriously and suddenly the room was crowded with all different types of magical entities, "I have destroyed other worlds including that infamous Pixie Inc!" she cried gloriously, "the humans will fall to my power!" she declared, "as others have before them," she concluded.

"What an army," Mrs. Jace whispered in awe.

"What a psycho," Mrs. Richton said.

"Who is perfect assistance," Mr. Richton finished as he re-entered, "I've agreed to work with Whitney Absolute," he revealed.

"What?" the Mayor demanded furiously.

"Absolute?" Mrs. Richton asked.

"She changed her last name to that and absolute is symbolic to her rule, law and powers," Mr. Richton explained.

"I still say she's a psycho," Mrs. Richton said as she eyed Whitney.

"Psycho or not she has an awesome army," Mr. Richton told his wife, "now join us," he said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Richton asked him.

"Join us," Mr. Richton said more strongly.

"Excuse me but I have a choice," Mrs. Richton said as her voice rose and she began to feel angry.

"No you don't," Whitney spoke, "you either join or leave this place," she told Mrs. Richton, "leave and never return."

"You have **no** such authority!" the Mayor shouted.

"My army says I do," Whitney said simply and suddenly the army looked violent, "and we have ways of torturing souls," she continued, "do you really want to suffer like back at the Dark Manor?" she asked.

"I'd rather suffer than work for a viper like…." Mrs. Richton started to respond.

"Wait!" Principal Waxelplax shouted, "what are we doing?" she demanded, "we have an opportunity of a **lifetime**!" she pointed out, "why lose it because we have personal grudges?" she asked them.

"I'm not working for her," Mrs. Richton refused, "come dear, we're leaving," she said.

But Mr. Richton didn't budge.

"Why aren't you moving?" Mrs. Richton asked him with concern.

"Because I'm serving Whitney now," Mr. Richton said coldly, "if you want to leave, go," he told her, "but I'm staying here," he said firmly.

"But you can't," Mrs. Richton insisted, "you're my husband!" she shouted.

"For too long, I sometimes wonder," Mr. Richton added.

Mrs. Richton's face grew dark.

"I put **all **above you," Mrs. Richton reminded him, "**all **above you," she said to him.

"Including our children who you could never love enough," Mr. Richton countered, "you have a very cold heart," he told her, "when I met you I thought you were loving and warm," he said, "but I later found out that you only truly felt that for me," he said darkly, "you either faked it to others or didn't have much towards them," he said, "I've second guessed our union many times," he told her honestly, "now I know the **truth**," he said seriously.

"And what truth is that?" Mrs. Richton snapped, "how dare you question our marriage?" she demanded angrily, "we're married and united forever!" she shouted, "I **LOVE **you!" she screamed.

"But I don't!" Mr. Richton screamed back shocking everyone, "you've changed too much from who I thought you were!" he shouted, "you're dedicated, yes you're dedicated," he admitted, "but it takes much more than dedication to make a marriage work!" he told her, "it takes many things including love," he said, "and I just don't love you like I used to anymore," he said to her.

Mrs. Richton looked at her husband in disbelief.

"You bastard," Mrs. Richton whispered, "I've been one-hundred percent dedicated to you," she reminded, "dedicated!" she screamed.

"Well you can stop being dedicated because it's over," Mr. Richton told her, "even if you decide to work with Whitney, it's over,"

"I don't want her," Whitney said immediately, "I don't stand for insubordination," she said darkly.

"You will pay for this," Mrs. Richton declared, "you will **pay**," she snarled and pointed at her husband before leaving.

"What about you two?" Whitney asked looking at Mr. and Mrs. Jace.

"Never," Mr. Jace said and left.

"I don…I can't come without my husband," Mrs. Jace told Whitney and left also.

"Mayor?" Whitney asked sweetly.

"What shall we do first?" the Mayor responded.

Whitney grinned wickedly.

"First we change our target," Whitney spoke, "leave Hope, she's mentally tainted and it's just too typical to use a descendant of a person widely considered evil to bring trouble in human society," she told them, "let's surprise them and use someone unexpected, someone no one would expect the horror that we'll descend upon Brightsburg and the entire human race to come from."

"But Hope's perfect," the Mayor protested.

"Let her finish Mayor," Mr. Richton instructed, "this should get interesting."

"We use Mira," Whitney decided.

"Mira!" the Mayor shouted while Mr. Richton and Principal Waxelplax both looked surprised.

"Yes," Whitney confirmed, "she'll be perfect," she continued, "no one would expect it from her," she told them, "in their book she'd have nothing to gain by harming people," she said, "she has a sharp tongue and strong attitude yes," she admitted, "but she only uses them defensively when given reason to do so."

"So Mira's our new target," Mr. Richton said, "but what about the twins?" he asked.

"When more bad things happen we make people blame them," Whitney stated, "at least at first," she added.

"At first?" Mr. Richton asked in confusion.

"May I elaborate?" Wanda asked.

"Of course mother," Whitney agreed.

"From the days of when Dimmsdale ended up helping to cause the deaths of hundreds of children," Wanda started, "several things can be learned," she told her audience, "most importantly is the human will for survival and how power can determine your lifespan," she told them, "the citizens of Dimmsdale were so desperate to survive that the majority of them were willing to turn a blind eye on things done to the popular children at Timmy's school before they were even taken to Dark Manor," she said, "and power determines your lifespan by the adults having the power and the children having none," she stated, "teens lack a **lot **of power, but they hold the key to the future," she said simply, "kill the holders of the key and humanity will be well on it's way to ruin," she concluded.

"So we make the adults get rid of the teens," Anti-Cosmo summed up, "marvellous idea," he said happily.

"My mother was always smarter than my father," Whitney said proudly.

"But we can also get some of those teens on our side," Wanda elaborated, "we can destroy them after, yes," she continued, "but making everyone fear the young will be a marvellous way to cause massive panic and possibly massive deaths that will have nothing to do with our powers."

"A Dimmsdale 2?" the Mayor asked in a bored voice.

"Oh no," Wanda said with a chuckle, "Dimmsdale will seem a happy place eventually," she said evilly then broke out into maniacal laughter.

Whitney simple grinned at her mother's words. She knew where they had been said before.

"Oh and Veronica will no longer be a problem," Whitney said suddenly, "just give me two days."

"What are you going to do?" Mr. Richton asked almost suspiciously.

"I have witch's blood so you won't need her any longer," Whitney told him, "what do you **think **I'm going to do?" she asked him seriously.

After a moment of complete shock, Mr. Richton blinked stupidly.

"I have no problem," the Mayor agreed, "she's too soft for our cause," he concluded.

"She's human," Whitney said, "no matter how deep her witch's blood runs she's been too deeply affected by her time with humans as Veronica Masters," she told them, "despite her lack of memories," she added.

"Then I guess we should be on our way," Mr. Richton said, "unless you want us to wait for you here," he said to Whitney.

"Take what you need and leave," Whitney ordered, "the anti-fairies will destroy this place in an hour," she said and everyone who came with her disappeared except for Wanda.

"I'll be taking you to your new location," Wanda said formally.

"Fine," the Mayor responded and all preparations to leave was started.

* * *

(Meanwhile at Designing Co. in Brightsburg)

Mr. Turner sat at his desk looking over designs as the song 'Mmmmmm' by Crash Test Dummies played on the radio across from his work. The first and second verse of the song made him think of the boy whose hair went white after the accident as Damien and the girl with the marks on her body all her life as Hope. He took a deep breath and focused harder on his work. But the final verse hit home. It made him think of his first son Timmy. Not able to take the pain and guilt any longer, he slammed his head onto his desk and immediately started to cry.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Yay I've updated faster this time. Can't guarantee to keep it up but I'll try. Thank you A. Nonymous for your consistent reviews (I'm thanking a reviewer, not responding to a review so I've broken no rules) and all those who've tried to return regularly and lastly those who've actually reviewed at some point. Thank you for reading and please review.

Explanation about use of song: If you know the song I used you might make some guesses. But here are some explanations all the same. Admittedly some I figured out after choosing the song but they're explanations all the same. In the first verse about the boy's hair going white after the accident. I chose Damien because before Hope became a suspect for murder and also a nutcase. His life was going well. Then after Hope got into trouble it had a domino effect and eventually led to him being in trouble too being her twin brother and everything. Another thing I figured after choosing the song was about the white hair that the boy ended up with after the accident. In Damien's case you can associate that he also ended up with Fair. The second verse with the girl with marks on her body indicated to Hope because before anyone knew about her mental state she was able to do what she wanted with little or no protest from anyone. But after Hope was considered a nut she couldn't explain her way out of it like the girl in the song didn't have an explanation for the marks on her body. The last verse that dealt with Timmy involved a kid who had parents who took him to 'church' and acted in ways some people would consider crazy. The boy didn't have an explanation since he always went there. That's similar to Timmy who like himself, his own Dad also can't fully pinpoint where his craziness came from. Only guesses can be made.

I hope that this gives some insight if anyone was curious. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own the **mentioned **song 'Mmmmmm' by Crash Test Dummies. Please note that I only mentioned it. I didn't write out they lyrics so I broke no rules.


	13. Chapter 12: Enter New Things

The Next Horror

Updated: Friday August 25, 2006

Chapter 12: Enter New Things

(7pm at a cabin in Helpsville)

Damien continued to walk in the woods as he tried to get a signal on his cell phone. He had been trying for two days now. Doing it behind Fair's back because he knew she'd disapprove.

"Hey," Fair said from behind him and he jumped, "ha, ha, serves you right," she told him.

"That's not funny," Damien snapped angrily as he turned towards her, "I thought that someone who'd want to send me to my death or a madhouse was behind me!" he exploded.

"Don't explode on me," Fair responded coldly, "hand over that phone," she ordered.

"No way!" Damien refused, "I need to find out about my sister."

"And who will you call who won't rat you out?" Fair demanded.

"Henry or George," Damien told her.

"No Mira?" Fair asked sarcastically.

"Don't," Damien warned.

"Alright," Fair said and backed off.

Damien closed his eyes and angrily punched a tree. He just wanted his life back. He wanted to play football again. He wanted to sit at the lunch table with his friends. Hell he'd sit at the popular kids lunch table then see his less popular friends between classes and after school if it would allow him to have the life he once had. He wanted it back so badly. To be home again. To have the love and respect of his not perfect but still loving family. It wasn't always nice. But it was good. At times great even. And much greater than being stuck with a girl he now realized after hating her so much that he barely even knows her. Better yet they were shacking up in some stupid cabin and couldn't even make a lousy phone call. He wanted to know if his sister was okay. Were they treating her okay in that asylum if his parents hadn't changed their minds about sending her there? Would she be better off staying at home? All alone with no one to talk to except for fearful parents who'd probably run screaming for the hills if they got the slightest hint of anything out of the ordinary or just something out of the ordinary according to them. Would she hate him if he came back for her? Ask him why he was so late in saving her and how she had felt so alone. And what about Mira?

"It's okay to cry if you want to," Fair said suddenly.

Damien turned to glare at her.

"Cry?" Damien asked in a small choked voice, "cry!" he shouted at her.

"Don't go getting all mad at me," Fair fired at him, "you decided to follow me here," she told him, "you could've been wandering the city streets for all I care!" she shouted, "but you chose to follow me here and you better suck it up and deal with it!"

Damien looked at Fair in surprise. He hadn't mentioned being mad at her. But he was. He knew it. Now he knew that she knew it. He felt awful.

"I'm sorry," Damien apologized, "it's not your fault what's happened and I should be more grateful about you taking me in," he told her, "which I am," he added.

Fair looked at Damien. He fidgeted and looked away. She then reached out and touched his black hair.

"Things can get so hard sometimes," Fair said as she stroked Damien's hair, "we just have to work through it and stay calm," she told him then walked away.

Damien watched her go.

WTF was that about? (Damien's thoughts)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(9pm at the James' Residence)

Mira twisted and turned in her bed. Suddenly she sat up. She had a nightmare. But it seemed more like a vision. Brightsburg looked fine. Very much like it always did. But the people looked empty-eyed and without hope. They all seemed to be looking up at something. Mira knew it wasn't the sky. Because it looked like it always looked on a sunny day and she knew that if they saw something interesting in the sky, they would've raised their heads higher as well as crane their necks. But she knew that this was a part of the source that had undone the happy faces of the residents of Brightsburg. The residents just kept looking up. Then suddenly the dream changed. Everywhere was fire, burning debris and smoke. Screams were heard and there were vague images of people running around. The funny thing was that Mira didn't recognize this place at all. Yes the smoke and fire made it seem unrecognisable already. But Mira could tell that this was a place she had never been to before. She didn't know how she could tell. She just did. But then she recalled something else. The part of her nightmare where people were running and screaming. She had heard marching. Strong vigorous continuous marching. It was so loud it rose above the crescendo of screaming and Mira also recalled that she never saw the source. Plus she also remembered that she heard insane laughing.

"Damned place that's caused me pain," Mira suddenly heard someone whisper outside her room door, "left me and baby to run away," it said, "burn traitor burn," it continued, "burn to the ground, suffer, suffer and burn," it concluded.

"Mom?" Mira asked knowing that her mother sometimes sleepwalked and talked in her sleep.

Mira got no answer.

Mira slowly got out of bed and went to her room door. Her hand shook as it went for the golden doorknob. When she opened her door she saw her mother unconscious in her doorway.

"M…Mom?" Mira asked fearfully.

Mira's mother didn't move.

Mira quickly checked her mother's pulse. It was very faint.

"Oh my God," Mira said tearfully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(10am Monday at School)

Mira entered her class and sat towards the back. This surprised many who were used to seeing her in front of every class.

"Hey," a girl said suddenly and sat beside Mira.

Mira looked up to see a green haired girl with round almond brown eyes wearing a pink jacket, green shirt, tight navy blue jeans, black sneakers, all sorts of different kind of jewellery on and in different parts of her body, and make up.

Mira simply turned her attention back to her work.

When her Advanced Calculus class was over Mira rose to leave.

"Um, do you know Julia Wriest?" the girl asked her, "cause I'm Hillary Anson, her secret daughter," she revealed.

Mira suddenly looked at her incredulously.

"She told me that it was safe to tell your mother and you about me if I ever saw you," Julia explained softly.

"Um, mind skipping a class and really cluing me in?" Mira asked her.

"Um, it's my first day," Julia pointed out.

"You're with me," Mira said dismissively, "hey Greg," she said loudly.

"Huh?" Greg a caucasian red headed boy with freckles all over his face asked.

"Tell Miss Jay I'm doing some research and her new student Julia Wriest and I are going to miss her class today," Mira told him.

"Okay," Greg said simply, "hi Julia," he said and left.

Julia waved slowly and soon started giggling.

"Are you the queen of the school?" Julia asked curiously.

"Hardly," Mira said frankly, "I know a place, let's go," she said and walked away briskly.

Mira walked very fast. Julia quietly kept up. Soon Mira came to a door and opened it.

"Don't you have a class?" Mira snapped at four girls who stared, "move before I tell Miss Haze you're loitering," she threatened and they hurried off.

"Who's Miss Haze?" Julia asked as she and Mira stepped into the empty classroom.

"I don't know," Mira said then laughed.

Julia eventually got it and laughed too.

"Guess you truly have a lot of clout around here," Julia said.

"Not really, I just scare some of the scatterbrained or ignorant folk," Mira admitted.

"You're mean," Julia said incredulously.

"Hope you never get the brunt of it," Mira told her.

"Don't tell me, tell the others who aren't scared yet," Julia said and they burst out laughing, "I knew that I'd like you upon meeting you."

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Actually no," Julia confessed, "you and I uh, don't look like the hang together type," she said honestly and pointed to herself.

Mira nodded understanding what Julia meant.

"I've never really clicked with the… um," Mira started, "how many piercing do you have?" she asked.

"You might not want to know," Julia said frankly.

"Yeah and I'd probably find out that you have tattoos," Mira said with a laugh.

Julia didn't laugh back.

"Ahem, not that there's anything wrong with that," Mira added feeling a bit guilty.

"We're really different aren't we?" Julia asked.

"Yeah," Mira admitted, "but that's no reason why we can't be friends."

"That's true," Julia said happily, "I've always hated the clique thing anyway," she said, "we should all mix together," she declared.

Mira didn't respond.

"Well mixing is so cliché," Julia decided to say, "can I hang out with you during lunch?" she asked.

"Sure," Mira said brightly, "all friends are welcome."

"Even those with piercing and tattoos?" Julia teased.

"Don't push it," Mira warned.

"Okay," Julia agreed with a laugh.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for the late update. Thank you for reading and please review.


	14. Chapter 13: What will happen next?

The Next Horror

Updated: Thursday October 19, 2006

Chapter 13: What will happen next?

(Noon at Top Dimmsdale Hotel)

"Yes that's it," a teenage female said as she chewed gum, "I was recently adopted by Miss Veronica Masters," she told the officer, "I don't know why she killed herself," she said sadly, "she seemed quiet but satisfied with everything she had."

"I just don't understand," Richard said almost tearfully, "she hid her identity because she didn't want others to know."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Officer French Dawson said formally, "It's been nearly a day since her death and even though other tests are being carried out," he continued, "those completed have confirmed her identity," he told them, "her purple eyes are unusual though," he added.

"I thought they were contacts," Richard lied.

"They're not," Officer Dawson stated, "which makes it strange since her eyes are supposed to be blue."

"I wish I could be more helpful," Richard said softly, "I should've told others about her," he said guiltily.

"Don't blame yourself," Officer Dawson said as he stood a full 6'1 and brushed his brown hair out of his eyes, "people just make enemies or life gets too much sometimes, no one's fault," he said and left.

After the officer was gone the teen turned into Wanda.

"Are you sure that your undead counterparts killed Veronica?" Richard asked softly as a girl exited the bathroom in a purple robe and her hair wrapped in a white towel.

"Yes," Pam told him, "I'm on your side remember?" she reminded him, "why would I lie to you?" she asked him.

"No reason I guess," Richard said softly, "who did you leave Timmy with?" he asked.

"Two people who hate him," Pam said with a chuckle.

Wanda openly laughed.

"I remember being his godparent," Wanda recalled, "what a pompous little crap," she said hatefully.

"You'll get to kill him soon," Pam said kindly.

"Why did you decide to betray your friends?" Wanda decided to ask.

"I joined those ghosts because this is all Joseph's fault," Pam snarled her usually emotionless face filled with hate, "Marilyn caught him killing people and decided to get in on it," she said, "then Gwendolyn found out and Marilyn killed her then turned around and framed ALL of us to cover it up," she concluded.

"And Joseph is the one among you with high power," Wanda said adding flame to the fire.

"Veronica gave me something to help seep out his powers," Pam revealed.

"What!" Richard cried, "I never knew of this!"

"Only the Mayor and I knew," Pam told him, "it was a precaution in case it didn't work," she explained.

"Well did it?" Richard demanded.

"It's working," Pam stated.

"Meaning?" Richard pressed.

"I gave Joseph a carving of a bear which he keeps in his pocket," Pam said, "I keep a carving of a duck and as his powers are drained by the bear, they go into the duck," she told him.

"So he's losing power?" Richard asked.

"Yes and his searching for the source of the ghosts' escape makes him think that he has power wanes because he has to use so much already," Pam responded, "by the time he realizes the truth, it will be too late," she finished.

"Good," Wanda said coldly then disappeared.

"What's her problem?" Richard asked.

Pam just shrugged and went to get dressed.

* * *

(Meanwhile at a Gas Station in Helpsville)

Fair followed Damien inside. They both wore hoodies to hide their identities and walked around the store choosing things to buy.

"Here," Damien said and dropped the items he chose in front of the cashier.

"Okay," the cashier said slowly, "that's $54.60," she told them when she finished cashing.

"Change a hundred," Damien ordered and pushed the money in the cashier's face.

Fair slapped her hand onto her forehead as she witnessed Damien's behaviour.

"Fine Mister," the cashier said obviously annoyed, "have a nice day," she said after the transaction was done.

Damien grunted and left.

"What was that?" Fair demanded angrily after they were a nearly a two mile distance from the Gas Station.

"Just letting off some steam," Damien said with a shrug.

"Well stop it," Fair snapped.

"Or what?" Damien demanded and stopped, "you're gonna use your magic on me?" he challenged.

"Maybe," Fair threatened.

Damien looked at her darkly.

"I dare you," Damien said.

Fair did a spell. Suddenly they were in an institution.

"Oh my God!" Fair cried.

Damien looked in horror at his sister Hope.

Hope was pale and tied to a bed. She had dark circles under her eyes and all sort of scars on her body. Her beautiful flowing hair was now stringy and roughly cut just above her neck. She was in a patient's uniform and white bobby socks.

Damien's whole body shook as he reached a hand out to touch her head.

"I'll get us out of here," Fair said in a shaky voice.

"I thought you said that you couldn't get us here," Damien said as he stroked Hope's hair, "that you had to gain more power because most of your powers were locked years ago."

"I didn't expect to be sent here," Fair said defensively, "I wanted to make you wear a dress!" she cried.

"So you didn't…?" Damien started to ask.

"No," Fair said cutting him off, "but we have to leave, now," she said seriously.

"Can you do that?" Damien asked her.

"I made a auto teleportation circle at the cabin in case we got in trouble," Fair revealed, "it's good for one more use after this," she told him, "I had to drain some of my own life source," she added.

Damien looked at her in shock.

"Thank me later," Fair said, "1,3,2, and 4, take me to the circle of teleportation at the cabin," she said as she raised her hands in the air, "5,7,6,8, 9 and the great 10, take Fair, Hope, and Damien from this place of secret torture of the mentally healthy to make them believe that their insane!" she shouted, "you know this place, you know it's story, oh great Gwendolyn give me the strength to escape a badly fated destiny!"

There was a heavy wind and suddenly lightning flashed across the room. Then they all disappeared.

* * *

(12:40pm at the Mazda Residence)

Mrs. Mazda laughed as she talked with an old friend.

"So how are you Fred?" Mrs. Mazda asked.

"Great," Dr. Ennis said brightly, "how's Ferrari?" he asked.

"She's living," Mrs. Mazda responded but it was obvious that her condition wasn't great.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Ennis said expressing his condolences.

"I just hope that Hope bitch suffers," Mrs. Mazda snarled.

"No worries there," Dr. Ennis said with an evil chuckle, "she's getting her just desserts," he told her.

"That brother of hers is still at large," Mrs. Mazda said unhappily.

"Not for long," Dr. Ennis said in a singsong voice.

Mrs. Mazda grinned.

"What are you up to Fred?" Mrs. Mazda questioned him.

"The Turner family from Dimmsdale is now living in Brightsburg," Dr. Ennis revealed shocking Mrs. Mazda, "yes, Damien and Hope are the younger twin siblings of the late Timmy Turner," he told her.

"What!" Mrs. Mazda screamed, "those freaks have been living all this time right under our noses?" she asked incredulously.

"Associating with our kids, sharing in our youth's education, going to their houses," Dr. Ennis listed, "I got an anonymous call," he said suddenly, "someone told me to watch out for the Turner kids friends," he revealed.

"Turner kids frie… but my daughter wouldn't cause any harm," Mrs. Mazda started then said incredulously.

"Still," Dr. Ennis said seriously, "we have to check everything," he said honestly.

"My daughter's in the hospital," Mrs. Mazda said with a warning in her voice.

"I'd never do anything to endanger your daughter Trudy True," Dr. Ennis said sweetly calling her by her maiden name.

Mrs. Mazda blushed heavily.

"Um, thank you," Mrs. Mazda said gratefully in a small voice, "I mean, of course," she added more confidently.

"I've informed the police department," Dr. Ennis said formally, "the residents of Brightsburg will know by tonight," he told her.

"And the world?" Mrs. Mazda asked him.

"Three days starting from tomorrow," Dr. Ennis told her.

"Good," Mrs. Mazda said, "those bastards deserve to suffer."

"And they will, the two of them," Dr. Ennis said to her.

"Actually, I count four," Mrs. Mazda corrected him.

"You mean the parents?" Dr. Ennis asked surprised.

"They knew the kind of children they had," Mrs. Mazda snapped hatefully.

"Actually, I really doubt that," Dr. Ennis disagreed, "their first child according to the questions asked had shown signs of psychotic behaviour before he changed completely," he informed her, "their younger children didn't show any signs before and so far Hope was the only one who showed signs openly," he explained.

"Oh, but what do you mean by was?" Mrs. Mazda asked him.

"I got a call yesterday from a man who recognized Damien Turner as someone he saw talking to himself outside a fast food place, or so he thinks," Dr. Ennis told her.

"He's not sure that it's Damien?" Mrs. Mazda asked.

"No, he's just not sure where he saw him," Dr. Ennis responded, "but I found out one interesting thing though."

"What?" Mrs. Mazda asked.

"Damien was playing hooky," Dr. Ennis said to her.

"He's done it before," Mrs. Mazda said not surprised.

"He wasn't seen talking as if he were talking to someone else before," Dr. Ennis countered.

"So he's seeing things?" Mrs. Mazda asked him.

"Seems to be in the early stages," Dr. Ennis told her, "he noticed the caller and tried to play it off," he said, "maybe if we catch him, we can prevent him from going the way of his sister."

"And his sister?" Dr. Ennis asked her voice showing her dislike.

"She's gone," Dr. Ennis said frankly, "permanently institutionalised," he told her.

"Good," Mrs. Mazda said firmly.

"But I still want to talk to anyone they socialized with," Dr. Ennis said, "especially anyone who might think that they should protect him," he added.

Mrs. Mazda thought hard. Then she had an idea.

"He has these two friends, George and Mira," Mrs. Mazda informed Dr. Ennis, "one's a nice black kid the size of a house and the other is some nerdy weirdly dressed girl with an attitude that barks and bits," she told him, "there's Henry but he's helping me look for Damien and while Mira seems to have her usual 'get lost attitude' towards him, George seems to getting colder towards him, suspicious even."

"Maybe he suspects Henry's a rat," Dr. Ennis suggested.

"Maybe," Mrs. Mazda agreed.

"I'd like to speak to them," Dr. Ennis said.

"Go through his Dad," Mrs. Mazda said simply.

"Okay," Dr. Ennis agreed, "Mira?" he asked.

"Don't go through the mother," Mrs. Mazda said immediately, "she's ill yes but really protective and suspicious of anyone she doesn't trust or like," she informed him.

"So what do I do?" Dr. Ennis asked.

"There's counselling at the school," Mrs. Mazda told him, "you could volunteer," she suggested.

"I think it's better I send someone," Dr. Ennis decided, "but thank you for the suggestions," he said gratefully.

"Anytime," Mrs. Mazda said happily.

"I'm going to go and check on Hope Turner now, goodbye." Dr. Ennis told Mrs. Mazda.

"Goodbye," Mrs. Mazda said and hung up.

Done

Death's Soulmate: Sorry for the late update. Thank you for reading and please review.


	15. Chapter 14: Wheels a Churning

The Next Horror

Updated: Thursday April 19, 2007

Chapter 14: Wheels a Churning

(10pm at Dimmsdale City Morgue)

Marilyn walked up to a certain 'drawer' and pulled out a corpse. Marilyn looked at the dead corpse coldly.

You better be useful. (Marilyn's thoughts)

Marilyn chanted a spell. Then she waited.

The corpse soon moaned.

"Good enough for me," Marilyn said and quickly picked up the blonde haired female and disappeared.

(Meanwhile at Brightsburg Top Security Mental Asylum)

Dr. Ennis growled angrily.

"How could she have escaped?" Mr. Ennis demanded angrily, "I took every precaution!" he shouted, "she should still be here!" he roared.

Everyone at the institution was keeping out of his way.

"Hello," someone with a British accent said suddenly and Dr. Ennis turned around to see a man in a brown overcoat with blue hair and navy blue eyes, "I think I can help you with your dilemma," he said suddenly.

Several other workers stopped to look at this man.

"Call me Arnold," Arnold said and extended his hand, "you want to recapture Hope don't you?" he asked.

"How do you know about Hope?" Dr. Ennis asked harshly.

"Shake my hand and you'll know all," Arnold said simply.

Dr. Ennis glared at him. Then he took Arnold's hand and shook it hard.

Suddenly he blacked out.

Then he came right back.

"Call me if you need me," Arnold said and walked away.

"Who was that?" a nurse asked as others stared where the stranger had gone.

Dr. Ennis blinked several times. He was seeing flashes of things. Things he hadn't seen before.

But after a few minutes he understood.

That worthless bastard Damien helped Hope escape. Along with that freak Fair. (Dr. Ennis's thoughts)

"Help," Dr. Ennis decided to say and went back to his duties.

(Midnight at the Turner Residence)

Mrs. Turner sat on the sofa shaking. Police were at their house protecting them. But she couldn't help but be scared. She was at her workplace doing late duty when the door was bashed in. If there wasn't a side door she didn't want to know what would've happened.

How could someone reveal that we're Timmy's parents? Worse to tv news. My life's ruined. My husband's life's ruined. Damien, Hope, they have no chance. Everything. Moving, starting a new life, all for nothing. It was all for nothing. (Mrs. Turner's thoughts)

"No one will harm you while we're here," Officer Bennett said firmly, "it doesn't matter to us that your son's Timmy Turner," she continued, "you're a citizen like everyone else and guaranteed the same rights of protection and freedom from wanton violence," she said.

Mrs. Turner sniffled and nodded.

Mr. Turner came out the kitchen with a tray of cool drinks.

"Thanks," Officer Grady said taking two and handing one to his fellow officer.

"Thank you," Officer Bennett told him.

Mr. Turner rest down the tray and fed his wife hers by holding the glass for her.

Mrs. Turner only drank half then rest back down her head. After looking at her with concern he drank his drink then put back the empty glass.

It's a good thing you were home early from work," Officer Grady stated, "with the crowd that chased your wife and the people already gathered outside your house…."

"I know," Mr. Turner interrupted him, "I guess they feel justified," he observed.

"You think they are?" Officer Bennett asked.

"I don't know anymore," Mr. Turner said honestly, "if I could stop it right now I'd…" he said but stopped.

Officer Bennett and Grady looked at him sadly. Both knew he giving himself to an angry mob wouldn't solve anything. Mob mentality would only make them demand for more justice and more victims.

"We'll be moving you to a safe house," Officer Bennett said seriously, "when everything settles…"

"We're not returning here," Mr. Turner told her, "our life here is over."

"Mr. Turner," Officer Grady said.

"All the friends we formed here," Mr. Turner spoke, "we formed through luck, kindness, and deceit," he told them, "we both knew we'd lose them when our true identities were found out," he confessed, "and that time has come," he concluded.

Both officers now remained silent. They knew that there was nothing useful left to say to them.

----

(2 a.m. at a cabin in Helpsville)

"Hope," Damien said and stroked her hair, "please," he begged, "talk to me."

Hope was mainly silent. Staring into space and rarely muttering nonsense.

"My home…my…eye…eyes…souls…fire…mire…tire…fence…fences…" Hope suddenly muttered.

Damien buried his head and cried.

Fair suddenly ran in. several papers flashing in her hands.

"Hope's not crazy," Fair revealed, "she's just having trouble controlling her special ability," she told Damien.

"Special what?" Damien asked.

"Ability," Fair repeated, "she predict and see things, past and future," she told Damien.

"What?" Damien asked still not believing it.

"Right now her mind is fractured," Fair continued, "mainly because the stress of recent times and her stay that Brightburg Asylum," she told him, "plus she rejected her ability which caused stress on her spirit as well as on her brain," she added.

"That's why she's been freaking out or acting strange?" Damien asked hopefully.

Fair nodded.

"Thank God," Damien said relieved Hope wasn't crazy.

"But we have to help her fast," Fair said seriously.

"Help her, how?" Damien asked.

"She's lost in a new world, Dr. Ennis's world," Fair explained.

"What?" Damien demanded.

"Mr. Ennis can take from your sane plain world and fling you in a place where present is never and the future in irreparably bent," Fair told him.

Damien was even more confused.

"If we don't get her back she'll be stuck in a world of craziness while also being bombarded by her visions," Fair explained further, "she can even die."

"Die!" Damien shouted.

"No one can live forever like this," Fair said honestly, "two years, four tops."

"Four tops?" Damien asked incredulously.

"We have to start our work now," Fair said firmly, "you coax her, I'll try spells and earthy psychiatric work on her."

Okay," Damien agreed, "don't worry Hope," he said firmly, "we'll get you back.

Hope only stared at the ceiling. Not moving, not answering.

----

(6 a.m. at a Brightsburg Apartment)

Julia yawned as she got up. She had time before school so she lay back down.

Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Julia said.

The door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Julia demanded and sat up.

"Nothing," Whitney said with a shrug and a grin.

"I kept my promise," Julia said seriously, "I've formed a friendship with Mira."

"I know," Whitney said simply.

"Will you…?" Julia started but stopped, "keep your promise?" she finished.

"To give you your chance for revenge?" Whitney asked, "of course," she agreed.

"Good," Julia said, "now go before my mother sees you," she said urgently.

"Of course," Whitney said respectfully, "bye Julia," she said and closed the door.

Gullible. (Whitney's thought)

Done

Death's Soulmate: I plan to finish this story before the end of May. Wish me luck and please read and review.


	16. Chapter 15: A Dark Turn

The Next Horror

Updated: Saturday June 2, 2007

Chapter 15: A Dark Turn

(9 a.m. at Dark Manor)

Joseph groaned. He was feeling so weak that he couldn't get up. He had fainted last night and now everyone at the Manor was worried about him.

Tad came in through the wall to see if Joseph was okay.

"Joseph," Tad said and floated down to sit beside Joseph.

"I…I…I don't understand it," Joseph said wearily, "I don't sense any evil powers at work," he said, "what could've passed my detection?" he asked.

"I don't know," Tad said softly.

This is serious. If something bad happens to Joseph, we're all fucked. (Tad's thought)

Just then Vicky, Trixie and a few of the 'undead' children came in. All had upset or worried faces.

"Is he going to be okay?" Trixie asked touching his fevered brow.

The undead children present only looked on sadly.

"Can I talk to him alone?" Vicky asked suddenly.

"Vicky?" Joseph asked opening his eyes slightly, "is that…is that you?" he asked almost tearfully.

"Don't get all teary now," Vicky instructed, "you're going to be okay," she told him.

"I feel so tired," Tad said weakly, "so tired," he repeated.

Some of the undead children started wailing.

"Come on," Trixie said getting up, "let's give Vicky and Joseph some time alone," she said leading everyone else out.

Vicky moved closer to Tad and sat beside him.

"Vicky I…" Joseph started.

"Shh," Vicky said laying a finger on his lips, "just lean closer to me," she instructed him.

A weak Joseph shuffled over and Vicky held him close.

"Do you think you're going to die?" Vicky asked him.

"I don't know," Joseph said honestly, "I just don't get it," he said, "why do I feel so weak?"

"Anything strange happened?" Vicky asked him, "anything that might make you suspicious?"

"Hmm, no," Joseph said honestly.

"Um, has anything new happened?" Vicky pressed, "not strange, new," she added.

"Not much," Joseph said his voice getting weaker, "I did get a carved wooden bear from Pam," he said suddenly.

"Where is it?" Vicky asked.

"Under my shirt," Joseph revealed, "before it used to be in my coat pocket," he told Vicky.

Vicky looked at Joseph as she thought.

"You ever left without it?" Vicky asked.

"No," Joseph responded, "and Pam always has a carved duck," he said, "and," he said laughing, "she said they're connected, each special in their own way," he said brightly.

Vicky's eyes suddenly widened.

Special in their own…? Oh Crap! (Vicky's thoughts)

Vicky suddenly dug into Joseph's shirt and pulled out the carved bear that was kept around Joseph's neck by a string of yarn.

"Hey!" Joseph shouted angrily.

Vicky took the bear and flung it through a window. The window shattered spreading glass everywhere. A few cut into Vicky's arm.

Vicky fell to the ground clutching it.

Joseph's anger quickly turned into concern.

"What's going on?" Rea asked as she ran in with several others behind her.

"Um, Vicky hurt her arm," Joseph decided to say as he kneeled beside her.

Everyone else gasped.

"What?" Joseph asked.

"You're standing?" Rea asked incredulously, "you couldn't get up moments before," she pointed out.

Joseph processed what she said.

Suddenly his face contorted into a grizzly snarl.

"Pam," Joseph snarled.

----

(4pm at the Wriest's Apartment)

Mira and Julia entered the apartment and closed the door behind them.

"Why was that guy chasing us?" Mira asked.

"I don't know," Julia said, "you want some something to eat, maybe a soda?" she asked heading for the kitchen.

"You're pretty nonchalant," Mira said frankly following her, "the guy kept shouting…"

"Can we not talk about it?" Julia asked turning to face Mira, "he really crept me out," she added.

"Um, sure," Mira agreed, "I'll have that milk carton," she said pointing at the small milk carton in the fridge.

"You're real clean cut aren't you?" Julia asked as she picked up three sodas and a pack of frozen struddles.

"Guess so," Mira said taking the milk carton and an apple, "ooh, turkey slices," she said excitedly and reached for it.

"My mother…" Julia started.

"Can do without a few slices," Mira said brusquely and went to find the sliced bread.

Nice child my mother's friend gave birth to. (Julia's thoughts)

----

(6pm at a cabin in Helpsville)

Fair stood sweating as she struggled to help Hope. Damien was unconscious. Mentally he had gone into the same world with her.

God I hope this works. (Fair's thoughts)

Suddenly four people appeared in her room. Three were adults and one was a little girl not looking older than eight or nine.

"Hello Fair," Marilyn said brightly, "recognize me?" she asked.

Fair noticed the blonde holding the child's hand looked at the speaking redhead incredulously.

"Or should I say," Marilyn continued, "sweet, sweet," she said grinning, "Gwendolyn," she concluded.

Suddenly Marilyn screamed as she flew through a wall.

Fair stood to her feet snarling. While never fully understood herself or the origin of her powers, she had learned one thing. She was the reincarnation of someone named Gwendolyn. And every time Gwendolyn was killed in her (Fair's) dreams. The person who did it always said "sweet sweet Gwendolyn".

----

(9pm on a lonely street corner in Dimmsdale)

A bunch of teenage boys stood across the road from a two-storey home.

A party was going on inside the house and none of them were invited.

Most of Dimmsdale had been transformed into a tourist mecha. The few residential areas left were seen as eerie or exclusive. This house fell under the latter.

Suddenly a teen ran out of the house.

"Yo slackers!" the teen shouted, "you seen the news?" he asked.

Daine the oldest of the group hanging out spoke.

"What the hell we listening to news for?" Daine demanded.

"A teen girl named Julia's been arrested for murder," the teen revealed, "In Brightsburg," he added.

The group of teens hanging outside stood in silent shock.

"Damn," Daine said unable to say anything else.

----

(10pm at Brightsburg Top Security Asylum)

Dr. Ennis sat in his office reading important papers on patients and workers.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Dr. Ennis said formally.

In stepped Arnold.

"What are you doing here?" Dr. Ennis demanded angrily.

"Well aren't we merry?" Arnold asked sarcastically.

Dr. Ennis looked at him menacingly.

"May I sit down?" Arnold asked.

Dr. Ennis glared at Arnold in silence.

With a flash of the hand he indicated that Arnold could sit down.

"Thank you," Arnold said and sat down.

"You know Arnold," Dr. Ennis said slowly, "you're not very honest," he said suddenly, "for a man who wants to help me," he added.

"Not honest?" Arnold asked.

"I tried to delve into your mind," Dr. Ennis revealed, "couldn't get in," he admitted, "but I was able to do it undetected," he added.

"What are you?" Arnold asked.

"Your worst nightmare," Dr. Ennis said grinning.

"Very…" Arnold started laughing, "what is this?" he demanded coughing, "I can't…" he said then fell unconscious.

Arnold suddenly turned into his original form.

Anti-fairy Cosmo.

"Well, well, a fairy," Dr. Ennis said walking over to look at him, "my good friend Crocker always believed in you guys," he said picking Anti-fairy Cosmo up by a wing, "then that kid claiming to have assistance from magic entities, kills him," he said his voice growing dark, "that's part of the reason my fascination turned into revenge," he said hatefully, "you special people always want to step on humans, normal non-special power humans," he snarled, "but I won't let you," he said, "even if I have to hone my own power by driving some innocent people over the brink, I'll drive you all," he whispered, "I'll drive you all to hell."

Done

Death's Soulmate: I unfortunately cannot finish this story before May's over like I originally planned. I can only hope to finish it in June. Thank everyone who reviewed ch14, I really appreciated it. Please Read and Review.


	17. Chapter 16: Twisted

The Next Horror

Updated: Saturday August 18, 2007

Chapter 16: Twisted

(Time: Unknown, Place: Hope's Mind)

Damien walked around a murky place. He had gone through several parts of Hope's mind. All bent in bizarre ways that he could barely tell one from the other.

This one was in a swamp. But strangely this swamp was inside a huge brick house. At first it looked like a normal brick house made of grey bricks and a wooden roof. But inside was mud, vines, animals, and everything that was in a nasty swamp. Worse the door suddenly disappeared and everywhere there was a dense fog.

Damien moved carefully wary of alligators passing by.

Suddenly he saw something that made him gag.

A man covered in mud and whose face was almost skeletal was tearing into the body of a teenage girl.

That girl was Hope.

The man coughed out pieces of intestine and Damien immediately vomited.

Suddenly the man turned to face him.

Damien could sense everything at a standstill.

Damien looked around warily as swamp water, mud, and vomit flowed around him.

Suddenly all the creatures started moving towards him. Including the alligators.

The man however stayed right by Hope whose eyes were open and staring into nothingness. Her stomach completely torn open.

Damien looked around panicked.

Then he noticed something. The man wasn't eating Hope anymore. More so, the man was now staring at him.

Then the man pointed at Damien.

"Come," the man said.

His voice sounded omnipresent. Like a ghostly voice from a boom box that was deep and booming yet soft and eerie at the same time. The scratchiness of it only made the voice more creepy.

No way. (Damien's thoughts)

But as the creatures got closer Damien saw no other choice. He ran to the patch of land that the man with Hope sat on. The moment he reached it the creatures coming towards him vanished. Except for the alligators that swam off until they were almost out of visual distance.

"Pay me," the man said.

"What?" Damien asked.

The man pointed at Damien's right arm.

"No way!" Damien refused.

The man roared.

Suddenly hands popped out the ground grabbing Damien.

"Pay or suffer," the man said.

"Let Hope go," Damien said.

"No," the man refused.

"I will not agree to anything unless you let her go," Damien said kicking at the arms pulling him into the ground.

"She can never leave," the man revealed, "her mind's too damaged."

"Fair can fix her," Damien insisted.

"Magic can't fix," the man said, "even Ennis can't," he continued, "not anymore," he added.

"I won't leave her trapped here!" Damien shouted, "her body like an empty shell."

"You want her conscious," the man said, "that's different."

"How?" Damien demanded.

"Your arm," the man said.

"No," Damien refused almost waist deep.

"Then both of you die, eventually," the man said simply.

Damien was nearly up to his neck when he finally relented.

The man stretched a hand and pulled Damien out.

Then he rested Damien beside Hope.

"Will you keep the deal?" the man asked.

Damien nodded.

The man held back his head and regurgitated into Hope's stomach.

Damien was so disgusted that he vomited right on his clothes. The smell made his vomit even worse.

"New eh?" the man asked in reference to Damien' s reaction to the smell.

Damien eventually stopped vomiting. By then Hope was sitting up conscious.

"Damien?" Hope asked.

"Your arm," the man said before Damien could respond.

Damien held out his arm.

The man immediately bit into it.

Blood oozed as the man tore off piece of flesh with his teeth.

Damien's screams rang throughout the swamp.

When the man stopped Damien's arm was completely gone. The man even ate the bones.

Damien lay on the ground sobbing. The pain where his arm once was, tremendous.

"It will go away Damien," Hope said stroking his air.

"Hope," Damien said between tears.

"I'm right here," Hope said stroking his face.

"It hurts," Damien said crying.

The man laughed as blood ran down his face and rotted teeth.

"She will be conscious when you leave," the man said, "but she's stuck in this world mentally," he continued, "you came too late."

Damien cried even harder.

"He eats psyche, sanity, mental energy," Hope told him, "physically you'll be fine, mentally…"

"Will I die?" Damien asked.

"Mentally if you can't stay a float," the man said.

"Then I chose to live," Damien said.

"Smart choice," the man responded.

"Get up," Hope said standing up.

A sniffling Damien slowly got to his feet.

Hope handed him a vine.

"Pull on it and you'll be free," Hope said.

"Hope?" Damien asked.

"You succeeded in awaking me," Hope said, "there's nothing else you can do."

"Hope," Damien said tearfully.

Hope smiled.

Her teeth looked just as rotten as the man's.

"I'm his now," Hope said her voice giving off a soft booming, "you have to move beyond me."

Damien shook his head.

"Stay and the gators will return," the man said, "I can't stop them forever."

"I'll get you, you bastard," Damien said tearfully. "hold on Hope," he said and kissed her cheek.

Hope nodded then suddenly started humming a haunting melody.

The man smiled approvingly and hummed along.

Damien closed his eyes sadly and tugged the vine.

I'm sorry I failed you Hope. (Damien's thoughts)

Damien jumped up.

"You're back," Fair said happily, "you've been out for three days."

"I see that you've succeeded boy," Marilyn said approvingly.

Fair glared at her.

Marilyn became quiet.

"I failed," Damien said sadly.

"But she's awake," Fair said pointing at Hope staring out a window.

"Hope!" Damien cried and ran over to her.

Hope suddenly hissed at him.

Damien stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Fair asked.

"She…" Damien started.

Then he remembered about Hope saying the man ate mental energy.

He took a piece of my sanity. (Damien's thoughts)

"Um, I think I'll just leave her there," Damien decided, "who are you?" he asked Marilyn.

"Someone who knew Fair very differently a long time ago," Marilyn chose to say.

Damien looked at Fair.

Fair shook her head refusing to answer.

Damien sighed.

"Anyway, I met this guy in Hope's mind," Damien told them, "he seems to feed on mental energy," he continued, "mental energy he steals from others by eating bodies that represent their sanity," he explained.

Fair gasped appalled.

Marilyn's eyes widened to the point of outmost fright.

Damien noticed.

"Do you know him?" Damien asked.

"End," Marilyn said.

"End?" Damien asked.

"That's what it's called," Marilyn said, "magic sealed it long ago, God cast it off when getting rid of the evil part of himself," she told Damien, "in doing so caused destruction to several planets," she said, "Mars, Venus, Pluto and Jupiter had life once," she revealed.

"So I guess there really are aliens," Fair said sarcastically.

Marilyn looked at Fair incredulously.

"End is an evil that God cast off and it eventually went off to eat away Neptune," Marilyn revealed, "it found no life on Venus and went on to Earth since Saturn a plant planet had all it's plants taken in order to give God sustenance to create life on Earth," she continued, "End wanted to destroy God's greatest creation," she said, "he was the serpent in the bible, he whispered rebellion into the ears of the angel Gabriel, he…"

"Short version," Damien said sick of the never ending story.

"He's the ultimate danger," Marilyn said, "when Adam and Eve ate of the apple cutting off God's complete Earthy dominion, they made impossible for God to intervene to destroy End since he is Evil in living form," she said, "a millennia and eight centuries later (after causing havoc recorded up to the end of David's lifetime according to the bible), magic sealed him away," she stated, "now he's back."

"Magic sealed him away?" Damien asked, "but he said magic can't stop him."

"What?" Fair asked finally interested.

"Magic can stop him as long has he has no human form," Marilyn said immediately, "oh shit."

"So I guess he has a human form now?" Fair asked sarcastically.

Marilyn glared at her.

"But you called him an it earlier," Damien noticed, "does End has a gender?" he asked.

"No, but it's been referred to as a he for millennia's," Marilyn pointed out.

"Typical, warring, evil, has to be a guy," Damien said.

"Well if he starts wearing pink and talking a lot, End might just discover womanhood," Fair stated.

Both Damien and Marilyn looked at her in annoyance.

"Hope aint my sister and frankly I'm just wondering about this Dr. Ennis character," Fair told them.

"Dr. Ennis?" Marilyn asked.

It clicked for Damien.

"He's End!" Damien realized.

"No I would've sensed him," Marilyn said, "all magic senses End."

"Maybe he's possessed by End," Damien suggested.

"More likely born as End," Fair muttered.

"Oh no," Marilyn said suddenly, "it couldn't have happened, not yet."

"What?" Hope asked.

All turned to see Hope staring at them as she ate a bedspread.

"Give me that you freak!" Fair shouted.

Hope growled at her. Her white teeth turned rotten and her normal eyes now veiny and grey.

Everyone stepped fearfully away from her.

"Oh God," Damien whispered.

"This is definitely the work of End," Marilyn said, "he's planted a minion in her mind."

"Minion?" Damien asked.

"You said something ate sanity in physical form?" Marilyn asked and Damien nodded, "End has always tried to destroy humans then later magical creatures because they rose to get rid of him," she said, "I guess now he feeds on sanity."

"Your humanity's gone if you have no mind," Fair said softly, "most of it anyway," she added.

Damien noticed Fair looking forlorn.

"Gwendolyn always feared insanity, pitied those who fell to it," Marilyn stated.

Damien knew he heard that name before.

"Who is…?" Damien started.

"Stay with Hope," Fair interrupted, "tell me more about End outside," she ordered Marilyn.

Marilyn followed Fair outside and closed the door.

Hope suddenly started humming a melancholy tune.

Damien held his now aching head.

When he opened his eyes he was back in Hope's mind.

"You can visit me here since End has made our link," Hope said.

Suddenly Damien opened his eyes to see himself sitting beside a humming Hope by the kitchen.

Did that really happen? I honestly don't know. What if I'm… no I have to believe I'm sane. But still… (Damien's thoughts)

Done

I hope to finish this in September. June's definitely out, Never updated in July. Anyway, thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
